The young Marauders and The Golden Trio
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: When Marauders accidently land in the fileds of Scotland they come to face a mysterious woman who takes them in thats when the adventure beings when James come's face to face with his own son. But how can the golden trio be in 1975? A sequel has been postedThe Moon necklace chapter are being posted
1. Blackpool baby here we come

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter1: Blackpool baby here we come

~James~

Today was probably the craziest adventure in my life; it was even as crazy as the time Remus and Sirus nearly fell down the moving staircase at Hogwarts. I was 15 years old and I had just met my own 15 year old son!

It all started a few days after I went home from Hogwarts for the summer, I was sitting on my window ledge staring out at the garden below, I opened the window the sun was high in the clear blue sky, I could smell the sweet green grass in the garden and I could hear the little blue birds singing on the old oak tree in the front garden, it was perfect day to hang out with your three best friends in the world.

"James" called mum "Come down, you have letter's."

"Coming Mum" I called back rushing down the stairs, the letter's could be Sirus, Remus or Peters replies to come for the sleepover, we had planned for the past year, we decided this summer we would all join up for a day or two and go on Sirius's new motorbike that he got last Christmas.

When I got to the kitchen, mother was washing the dishes by the sink and father was reading the newspaper in the sitting room and on kitchen table lay three letters addressed to me. I picked up the one from Sirus first, I knew which one it was from the scruffy writing and I could just make out the words

_Hi Prongs _

_How you doing mate? Yeah I can make it today, when I told my mother I was going away for the day she was jumping for joy, seriously, you should of seen her it was mad she was like 'I got rid of Sirus Black! I got rid of Sirus Black!" but I don't know what she's on about she didn't do anything. Or did she... _

_Yes I'll see at 10 o'clock I will travel by the motorbike so you don't need to worry about your fireplace_

_Padfoot _

"So Sirus coming then!" asked mother, I nodded then picked up the one from Remus, which was a lot easier to read 

_Drear Prongs _

_Thanks for sending the letter, my parents said I can go but I have to back for the next day for the full moon, I will try to be there on time, we're going by broomstick, I can't wait to see Sirus new motorbike not that he's ever had an old one _

_Your dear friend _

_Moony _

Mum turned to me like to ask if Remus was coming too I nodded and she smiled but there was one last letter to open Peter's

_Prongs _

_Sorry James I can't come this time, and the reason is a bit strange and I'm not sure how to tell you but I have to don't I, and don't laugh...I'm stuck in an antique shop! Strange isn't it I have been stuck here for 3 days I don't have time to tell you the full story mothers calling me to move this vampire coven out of the way. _

_I really I'm sorry _

_Wormtail _

"Peter can't come" I said handing the letter to mum she read it and laughed.

"Oh well" she sighed "at least your other friends can come"

"Yeah maybe your right" I replied but it wasn't true it wouldn't be the same without Wormtail there, we have always done stuff together Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs it seemed better that way, but Sirus and Remus where probably on their way now I couldn't hold back now, we would have to do the best we can without him.

At 10 o'clock we Potters were in the sitting room waiting for the chaos to begin. We didn't have to wait long when they heard a bang on the roof

"That must Sirus or Remus" I cried and ran out of the back door to see what friend is it, I could hear dad mumble to mother 'It probably next doors cat again' when I got outside to the warmth of the sun I tried to look up at the roof to see who it was, a good job the sun was behind I could just make out two broomsticks. It has to be Remus. And I was right. His dad was with him of course he wouldn't fly alone.

"Hi James" Remus called waving his hand

"Hi Remus" I called back "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing on my roof?"

"I don't know, ask my dad"

"Hello James" called Mr Lupin

"Hello Mr Lupin" I called "Not being mean or anything but why did you land on my roof?"

"I don't know ask Remus"

Remus shook his head and mounted his broom and flew down slowly from the roof giving James a high five. After saying goodbye to Mr Lupin we went inside to see Mr and Mrs Potter, after greeting my parents we sat down on the kitchen table

"So where is everyone" he asked "I'm not the first one I'm I?" Remus laughed

"Yeah pretty much" I laughed "Padfoot is still on his way and Wormtail is stuck in anantique shop!"

"Seriously"

"Yeah read the letter" giving Remus the letter he must have read it at least twice, and then he looked up at me in confusion

"How can you get stuck in an antique shop?" he asked

"Oh you know Wormtail"

"Yeah but he says 'vampire coven' vampire's don't exist!"

"He was probably being sarcastic like I just said you know Wormtail"

Remus was about to reply when suddenly we heard a crash just outside the front yard and we heard curses that only be one person Sirus.

"Honestly Black" I called when I got to the door "you are the most popular guy at school and you don't know how to ride a bike

"Shut up!" he shouted "and it not a bike it's a motorbike!"

"Yeah" said Remus "If it was a normal bike it would have broken by now" maybe Remus was right. The motorbike had landed in mothers rose bush and the poor plant was in a heap on the ground along with the motorbike. Mum isn't going to be happy when she's that.

And again I am right. Just then mother came outside and she made Sirus mend the rose bush which I'm not going in to because my memory is a blur at that point.

When Sirus had finished mending the rose bush and the motorbike they were discussing where they were going to go

"I know lets go to New York" I suggested

"James the thing has just had a crash landing" said Remus "and it looks like Sirus still needs to learn to ride it properly so we don't want to go anywhere to far"

"I know lets go to Blackpool" suggest Sirus

"WHAT!" we cried in confusion we didn't want to go too far remember

"Yeah go clubbing, climb the tower see the night life that's my thing"

"But Sirus my parents..."

"Oh don't worry jimmy me boy we will only be there for a few hours...look tell you parents you will be home by midnight exploring, we will be way back before then"

"But the city its 4 hours away from hear" sighed Remus

"Not when you have flying motorbike it doesn't"

"Cool!" I cried "Blackpool baby here we come"

**I will write the next chapter as soon I can. PLEASE REVIEW it makes me want to write more. **


	2. Motorbike

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter2: Motorbike

~James~

I told mother and farther that we were going exploring around London and will be back till midnight, I felt a bit guilty lying to them, when my parents asked me why I will 12 hours out, I said Sirus wanted to see everything of London before he went home to the wizard world, my parents agreed but there were five rules that we had to follow.

Don't eat fatty foods e.g Chips, McDonalds (but allowed Subways)

Don't play snakes and ladders

Stay away from celebrities

Stay away from apple trees

DON'T make friends with vampires

"These are some strange rules Prongs" said Sirus looking at the list Remus wrote down so he could check when his friends broke the rules, but even he had to admit they where funny rules.

"Yeah" said Remus looking confused "I mean stay away from snakes and ladders what type of rule is that"

"Well my parents are drama queens sometimes" I sighed

"And vampires don't exist"

"Come on" said Sirus "let's just get the motorbike already" we hadn't had a proper look at the motorbike yet but you had to admit even though it looked like normal muggle motorbike it was the biggest motorbike I have ever seen and on the side was sidecar

"I attached the sidecar for peter if there was four of us" explain Sirus, I opened my mouth to say why he was not here but Sirus stopped me "yes Prongs I know about Peter he sent me a letter yesterday, so guys what do think of the hot vehicle"

"Wow Padfoot" cried Remus "that thing looks like it can hold Hagrad"

"You know what Moony it probably can" I laughed

"That's why" continued Sirus "it can carry all three of us"

"Cool so let's get this party stared"

And we all got on to Sirus' motorbike, Sirus in front, me in the middle and Remus behind

"Want to say anything before I start this thing" Sirus asked "this thing seems to make aloud Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sound"

"Yes" relied Remus "if we are not using the sidecar wouldn't it be wise to take it off"

"Na can't be bothered what about you Prongs"

"Can we just go already?"

"Okey dokey, hold tight"

As Sirus passed me and Remus a helmet each he turned the key to start the vehicle, it started to make a loud rumbling sound I would of fell off if I didn't have Sirius's shoulders to hold on to and Remus's arms around my waste, I looked back at him and I could see he already had his helmet on so I quickly but mine on and the motorbike began to move. Now I didn't know what to expect I had never been on a motorbike before let alone a flying one so I was positively scared when the thing stared to lift up into the sky and I could feel Remus arms going tighter around my waist it must of been his first time on a motorbike too, but then after a few minutes of being in the air I started to relax and started to feel happy, this was it I was flying on a motorbike!

"Did you see that God?" I shouted over the noise of the engine "I bet you never went on a flying motorbike in your time!"

I could hear Sirus and Remus laugh at my joke, and we flew high in the sky.

We were going to Blackpool, well thats what we thought anyway.

**Sorry that chapter is shorter than I expected. Thanks for the story alerts, I try my best to at least do 1 chapter every few days or so, In the next chapter they should crash land in the field and there is a surprise guest in that chapter so it has to be one of the best and I will leave it for a few days so you can guess who its going to be, I don't know how may chapters there will be in this fanfic or how many chapters it will take till James and Harry meet it should be soon, I hope and please review they make me happy and make want to do more chapters. **


	3. Crash!

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter3: Crash!

~Sirus~

I have been flying around on my motorbike loads of times but this was a lot more fun because I was with my two best mates in the world, James Potter and Remus Lupin but Peter wasn't here he was stuck in an antique shop god knows why.

We were flying over the fluffy white clouds that looked extremely like sheep, but sheep don't fly only pigs do. I had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that Blackpool was up north so I kept heading that direction.

"Are sure you know where you're going?" asked Remus of course I couldn't hear him over the 'grrrrrrrrr' noise of the engine

"Sirus!" shouted James "Remus asked if you knew where you were going!"

"Of course I know where I'm going!" shouting over the noise.

"Ok" shouted Remus "so what direction are we going now?"

"We have been going North for an hour" I replied

"What!" cried James "Why are we going that direction?"

"Because that is where Blackpool is dur"

"Dur no, Blackpool is in the North West not just the bloody North! You will be in Scotland!"

I could hear Remus mutter something but I couldn't be sure I dint care anyway we had been going the wrong way we probably just went past Blackpool already.

"Sirus!" shouted Remus "Land this vehicle NOW!"

"Ok" I muttered and I shot back down to the earth. Now I really shouldn't of 'shot down' that was a mistake. In few minutes we found ourselves standing in an open hill side surrounded by sheep, lots of sheep but that was not the only thing that worried me, my beautiful motorbike was in a mess on the ground it wasn't completely damaged one of the wheels had fallen off and sidecar had fallen off too and there was a bump at the side of it, but nothing that can't be fixed I kept telling myself. As we were trying to find a way out of the field, we had to leave the motorbike where it was because we weren't strong enough to carry it ourselves.

"This is all you fault" muttered James to me

"What!" I cried "Why the bloody hell is it my fault"

"Oh I don't know maybe you just had to crash in to the field of sheep in didn't you!"

"But Moony was the one who told me crash my bike!"

"No" said Remus calmly "I told you to 'land' the motorbike, not smash it to the ground at the level of the speed of light"

"That's it no more Mr. nice guy!" I screamed and I stormed away from them, leaving them speechless, then Remus ran up to me and grabbed my arm

"Look Padfoot I'm sorry what I said that to you before you only wanted to land because I told you to, don't be mad"

"I'm not" I snapped and he flinched when I said it ok maybe that was a bit too obvious I was angry but not at Remus but myself, Why did I have to be so inpatient and to crash land the bike, we could of got killed it was a miracle no one was hurt. We didn't say anything for what seemed like hours but according to Remus we had only been walking for five minutes.

And in them minutes we came to a rocky road or was it a path I can't remember, but it must of been a road because we saw a dark blue car driving along, without thinking I ran up in front of the car with my arms wide open and the car stopped with a halt, James and Remus sprinted up by my side as we watched as middle aged woman come out of the car. She had blonde hair just past her neck and she wore a smart pair of jeans and a white blouse, her hands were on her hips as she stormed towards us.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" she asked "you could have got killed"

"Sorry Miss" apologised Remus "I don't know what my friend was thinking off"

"We need a ride" I shot "my motorbike has crashed and we have no idea where we're going"

"So you put yourself in front a moving car" said the woman

"Please Miss" begged James "we won't stay, we just want to call someone to fix our friends Motorbike and then we will be on our way"

The woman gave us a curious look "ok" she said "get in the car and I'll drive you to my house"

**Can you guess who the woman is? Sorry if you all waited long thanks for your patience, **


	4. What's your name?

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter4: What's your name?

~Remus~

It felt awkward going into a stranger's car, but what choice did we have? If we didn't we would probably be walking around this area for hours and not find a single house in sight.

I reached into my jeans pocket and handed out a block of chocolate to my friends who accepted it eagerly, they must off been very hungry with all that walking, I wasn't starving, but I could of done with something sweet.

"Looks like a storm is coming tonight boys" said the lady nodding to where a bunch of black clouds were hovering over a nearby forest, to tell the truth I was surprised to see that on one side it was sky blue and sunshine but the other looked liked something dark was drawing near.

"Yeah looks bad" mumbled Sirius "I hope we can get someone in time to get my motorbike working before the storm comes too near"

"Oh you shouldn't worry about it" replied the woman "it is not suppose to rain until the full moon is up"

"I beg your pardon" I shot "the full moon is not till tomorrow night"

"No it is today, they made a mistake" replied the lady "this morning they predicted an early full moon which doesn't happen very often"

"An early full moon" repeated James and Sirus and then looked worriedly at me, I couldn't explain how scared I was, I couldn't even imagine what my friends were thinking, did my parents know? If they did find out they would sprint to the Potters in an instant and then they would try to look for me all around London and the wizard world and then they would find out I'm one hundred miles or more away from home and I might even end up killing someone or worse turn them into something like me. I put my head in my hands not knowing what to say. It was Sirus who broke the silence

"So when is the full moon?"

"Oh I don't know" said the lady warily "about six or seven a clock around then, even though its summer its sill dark early"

We kept on driving on the rocky road not saying a word to each other; we had to get me home before the full moon was up, we just hoped this kind lady should find us some help before it was too late.

We arrived a few minutes later in a little village with small stone brick houses and little markets selling fruit and vegetables, there were even bakers and butchers. There were only a few people around; you would think a place like this would be swarming with people on a Saturday afternoon. We suddenly came to a stop at the biggest house in the village, well it wasn't big really it was just bigger than the others it looked like it could fit a family of three in. We jumped out of the car the lady made her way to the front door she didn't bother to get out her key it just opened. Perhaps village people don't have to worry about break-ins.

She led the way as we followed her into the house. She led us into the small kitchen and told us to sit at the table while she made some tea. The Kitchen was rather small and simple there was an oven, sink and some cupboards and the table we sat at but nothing else, we watched her as she boiled the kettle

"Remus" whispered Sirus pulling me out of my thoughts "you don't happen to have more of the delicious chocolate have you"

"Sirus" snapped James "you're going to have a cup of tea in a minute don't be so rude"

"But I don't like tea" he whined

"Then you haven't tried my tea" said the woman as she put three cups of tea in front of us

"Thank you" I said trying to be polite as I took a sip of sweet warm tea, James did the same but Sirus was just staring at the drink in disgust as if it was my mother's pumpkin soup, and trust me there is nothing worse than mothers pumpkin soup.

"So do you boys live around hear" the woman asked breaking the silence,

"No" I answered "my friends live in London but I live just outside London in a little village by the woods"

"You have come a long journey then up north"

"Yes" said James "it's been some ride" taking anther sip of the tea

"And you boys came here on a motorbike?" She asked, we nodded "well then if you want you could spend the night here it takes hours to get a motorbike fixed and you would need somewhere to stay"

"NO!" we panicked; we couldn't let this stranger know I'm a werewolf or that we are wizards,

"Only the wheel is broken" said Sirus "it will only take a minute then we will be on our way"

"Very well then" she said getting up to leave the table "I shall call the local mechanic, he lives a few blocks away, stay in hear and don't cause any mischief I shall be back soon."

When she was just about to leave I stopped her

"What is your name?" I asked, she smiled and answered

"Joanne Rowling" and with that she walked out the door

**For those who don't know Joanne** **Rowling it is Jk Rowling's real name! **

**So sorry for the late update, my charger broke so couldn't switch on my laptop to finish this chapter, so I had to wait for a new charger and finally it came it took them long enough. **

**Oh and the golden Trio are coming in the next chapter so stay tuned **


	5. The Lamp and the cellar

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter5: The Lamp and the cellar

~Remus~

It was almost twelve o'clock and we were still sitting Mrs Rowling kitchen waiting for her to come back, we drank all our tea except for Sirius who had his head on the table giving deep sighs now and again, James was playing with his old puzzle box he got at first year and still he never got it right, while I was reading the newspaper which had been lying on the on the kitchen worktop, there wasn't anything interesting in just crimes, shop advertisement, the latest gossip and the early full moon which made me sick to the stomach,

"Hey moon" said James "are you finished reading that paper and I will give you my puzzle box see that you can work it out."

A few minutes later James had finished reading and I had just finished James puzzle box

"Wow!, how did you that" James looked amazed as he looked at the puzzle box I had completed,

"Well" I said blushing to my ears "it wasn't easy"

Sirius suddenly shot up from his seat, eyes blazing with fury and he said in deep voice that made my bones shiver,

"Now you are done reading newspapers and playing with puzzle boxes let's do something interesting"

"Like what Padfoot" asked James in a small whisper.

"Like let explore this dump, there has to be something we can do around here."

"But Mrs Rowling could be back any minute" I reminded him.

"Look at the time wolf-boy she has been gone for over an hour now"

"And she did say the mechanic was only a few blocks away" James said it as if he was talking to himself "I'm getting rather worried"

"Well then" said Sirius proudly "let not stay here, let's go and find her" with that he raced out the front door out in the open wind which swept through his hair, Its going to be a fearsome wind tonight.

"Wait Sirius!" I shouted "you have no idea where you're going"

"It's only a small village how long can it take to find someone at this place" with that he dashed off down the empty street.

"Sirius!" screamed James "I better go after him" turning to me "could you stay here and look after the house in case Mrs Rowling shows up?"

"Anything for you my friend" I replied cheerfully.

"Thanks Moony" he smiled and patted me hard on the back then he rushed off to catch up with Sirius.

I was alone.

In a strangers house.

I could hear the wind outside, I have to admit I was rather scarred in the dark hallway so I went in the living room and switched on an old lamp sitting on an ancient wooden cabinet. The lamp emitted a glow that hurt my eyes, then I suddenly felt a wave, a warm wind, across me, like some supernatural force was now present in this room what could it mean? Then I heard I knock on the door, I must have freaked out because I got to the door in 3 seconds or less and there stood a girl with her hair as red as fire and eyes that shone similar to emeralds.

"Lily" I gasped then suddenly everything turned black I felt as if I had fallen though the earth.

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them then everything came clearer.

"Remus" said a soft voice somewhere above me. I took my hands away from my face as Lily Evens came to few "Oh god Remie" and she took my hand in her own, her hands were warm soft like an angels "I was so worried Rem you just fainted at my feet I was so scarred I didn't know what to do Severus has gone to find Sirius and James" she spoke too quickly for my liking but I managed to keep up "What are you guys doing here anyway? I know Black and Potter are here because we saw then run out off this house but you didn't leave, tell what's going on Remus!"

I told her everything that had happened so far up to when we all decided to go to Blackpool till the lamp instant and I was recovering my strength back little by little as we talked but suddenly the door burst open, James and Sirus looked like they had run a maathon with the sweat on their foreheads and the heavy panting that came from them they might as well be dogs (well Sirius is a dog but you know what I mean.)

"Moony!" Gasped Sirius likes a mother whose son came out of car crash and ran up to me and took my hands and spoke dramatically "Are you ok? Oh I ran as fast as could when Snivellus told me you fainted I felt like my heart would stop with yours" ,

"I'm fine Padfoot Lily was taking care of me"

"Lily Evens!" cried James "Where? Where is my little morning light that I see every time the dark night drowns me with its loneliness"

"I'm right hear you twit" scrolled Lily who was actually sitting next to me on the sofa,

"Oh... Hi Evens...so...what you doing hear"

"None of you business" she glared

"Ok"

"Where is Snape?" I asked

"What" asked Sirus and James?

"You said he came to get you so where is he?"

"Oh...yes" said Sirius "I told him that in the cellar there was books on cures that look interesting, so he went though this side door that lead to the cellar...and I locked him in"

"Why did you did that?" asked me Lily together

"For fun, what else?"

"You are so stupid!" screamed Lily "come on! We are getting him out NOW!"

We found our way to the cellar, it was massive you could have a party in here if you dusted off the silver cobwebs which hung from the ceiling and the piles of box's around every corner and the long nose boy with long black hair was in the middle of the room didn't help at all

it was Snape sitting on floor looking down on a game of Snakes and ladders


	6. Snakes and Ladders

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter6: Snakes and Ladders

~James~

"Oh Sev!" cried Lily and knelt down before him, she didn't hug him she must of been so happy that he was ok, but to tell the truth I didn't care. "did Sirius hurt you?" she asked "did he hex you?"

"Hey" snapped Sirius "I'm not a maniac who just hex's people for fun"

"Yeah right" muttered Remus

"No" said Snape "he would be expelled from Hogwarts if he did" and went on examining the game. It was snakes and ladders just the normal muggle game but this time something was different, on each square was small writing it didn't look good, I decided to ask him about it, but it took Snape a few seconds to answer

"It's called Curses and Fortune" explained Snape but didn't say anymore.

"But I thought that game was banned!" exclaimed Remus.

"Curses and Fortune" said Lily "It looks like Snakes and Ladders to me" and she looked around at all four of us, but Snape just shook his head "don't you Mudbloods know anything"

"Don't call her Mudblood Snivellus!"I shouted as I pushed Snape into the boxes.

"Stop it!" screamed Lily "can someone just tell me what Cures and Fortune is"

"Well I've never actually played it" explained Sirius "but I know the rules, it like the normal muggle games Snakes and Ladders but its magical like let's say you land on a ladder you go up and fortune would come to you"

"Like what?" she asked

"I'm not sure; I told you I haven't played it" said Sirus "It says what will happen on the board but the writing is too small to read"

"But what happens when you land on a Snake" Lily asked

"Then you bad stuff happens" answered Remus "that's why it was banned! It's a game not to be played with"

"Well" said Snape "it looks fun"

"Wait!" I cried "Snape finds something fun!"

"I'm only human" Snape replied "so how about it or all of you to scared"

"I'm not scared" I protested and sat by the game opposite Snape.

"Me neither" said Sirius boldly and sat down next to me, but a could see a hint of fear in his eyes, he must know know more about this game the he's prepared to tell

"But James remember your mums rules" said Remus as he took the list out of his pocket "rule number two 'Don't play snakes and ladders'"

I suddenly remembered my mum's rules I didn't want to let her down even though they are stupid rules she must have had a good reason to put them down

"Oh so you're going to listen to your mummy now" mocked Snape "the famous James Potter listening to his mummy"

"Oh shut up Snivellus! I'm still playing" I snapped "you Padfoot"

"Sure" but he did not sound convinced

"I have no reason to play illegal game" snapped Lily "Remus do something"

"I'm not sure what I should do Lily, if they get cursed it's their own fault"

"Oh lighten up Moony"

"Whatever"

So in few minutes we started the games no one had landed on a snake or a ladder yet but it is about time someone did, Sirius landed on Ladder

"Yes" he cried "fortune is mine...so what do I get?" as he said that twenty chocolate frogs fell from the ceiling

"What the hell!" I cried

"Beginners luck" snarled Snape once the frogs stopped falling.

"Yeah right this day can't go wrong now" said Sirius.

"Unless you get a curse," muttered Lily.

And we went on playing, not much happened until I landed on a Snake.

"Oh dear" whispered Sirius and Remus, what was going to happen to me, I looked from Sirius to Remus who looked worried as did Lily, but Snape was just smirking which didn't surprise me at all.

"Time for my revenge now Potter for hexing me for all these years"

But suddenly there was loud crash coming from upstairs. We ran to where the noise had come from, on the top of the stairs where three children about my age, one was a girl with brown curly hair and next to her was a boy with red hair like a Weasley but the one behind the girl was the one everyone was staring at he had round glasses and bright green eyes and messy black hair.

Just like mine.

**Interesting**

**So where has Mrs Rowling gone? **

**Should the Marauders finish the board games? **

**Should I continue this story?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**To be counted **


	7. That Mione is what I believe

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter7: That Mione is what I believe

~Harry~

I was in 12 Grimmauld Place in my new bedroom. Hermione was just sitting reading a book, Ron was trying to work out this new puzzle box that Fred and George hexed so whatever you did you couldn't get two of the same colours together and I was rooting around Sirius' picture alum when he was in Hogwarts from his first year all the way up to graduation. It was amazing to see all the people who care for me at my age in Hogwarts even the ones who have tried to kill me. Suddenly we heard a ghostly moan coming from the ceiling that gave me shiver down my spine. We shot up from our sitting positions and looked up to the ceiling.

"What the hell was that" I gasped.

"It's a ghost!" cried Ron as scrambled under the bed.

"Oh don't be stupid Ron" snapped Hermione "you have seen ghost's at Hogwarts all the time for the past four years so you shouldn't be scared of them, beside's Sirius would of warned us if there ghosts anyway."

I nodded "yeah she has a point Ron and you never know it might be just one of Fred and Georges pranks" I laughed and so did Hermione and Ron just crawled out the bed sulking.

"Yeah real funny guys!" he called angrily up to the ceiling "come down here so I can hurt you!"

But then a golden glow came reaching out to us, the glow was golden was as golden as the sun and as it drew nearer I could feel a strong breeze of magic within, it felt amazing .

"Guys" said a hypnotised Hermione "I don't think this one of Fred and George's pranks."

And then as the light reached up to us a we disappeared into its' golden light.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," I felt a gentle hand shake me awake. I opened my eyes to see Hermione learning over me "Harry are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine I said weakly," my head was spinning and my eyes hurt, "where's Ron?"

"Right here mate," grunted Ron behind Hermione he looked tired but well enough.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around, I seemed to be in bedroom of some sort, this wasn't 12 Grimmauld Place this room was smaller and cleaner and had hideous flowered wallpaper and cheap old furniture, 12 Grimmauld Place was much more fancier than here.

"I don't know" said Hermione "but we must have been brought here for something, let's wait, rest here for a bit to get our strength back then we can go down stairs and see if anyone's home" I don't know how long we stayed there but when me and Ron got our energy back we crept out of the room into a dark hallway. We tiptoed quietly towards the staircase but then a big, hairy spider came scattering across the floor, Ron screamed, jumped and bashed into the umbrella stand.

"Ron" I cried "are you alright mate."

"Just about."

But then we heard running coming from down stairs and a red girl haired girl was leading the way with some others behind her. I knew who this people were I had seen them in the photo book.

"Who...are...you" said a familiar, cold, deep, frightening voice which I have always dreaded.

"Snape" gasped Ron.

"Oh no not another Snivellus" groaned another familiar voice.

"S...Sirius" I stuttered but I don't think he heard me.

"Oh shut up Black!" said the red haired girl as she slapped Sirius across the back of his head.

"Mum" I whispered, she didn't hear me either.

"Oh leave him alone Evens" someone said, coming to pat Sirius on the back.

"Dad" I whispered again, I really hope no one had heard me.

"Stop playing around," snapped Snape then he turned to us "I will ask again who...are...you?"

Silence.

"How about we go into the sitting room and talk about this" suggested a thin boy with dark brown hair.

It was Professor Lupin.

"Good plan Moony" said my father... James and he waved a hand to us to follow them to the sitting room.

We all sat down on the old but comfy coach, Lupin sat in the armchair, Sirius pulled the three chairs from the kitchen for James, Lily and himself.

"Hey what about me," whinged Snape don't I get a chair too ?"

"Sorry Snivellus" replied Sirius "you're going to have to sit your butt on the dusty floor, well I'm sure you would be used to it, I see you do it every day."

"If I wasn't fifteen I would be hexing you all the way to hell,"

"Can we just get on with the meeting please," interrupted Lupin, a good job he did to, who knows what Sirius could have done.

"Right" Remus started, he looked a bit uneasy "Now you three might not like this but I think I know who you are"

Everyone was staring at Lupin now, all eyes fixed on him.

"I heard you whisper some stuff when you were up stairs" he nodded towards me "you knew Sirius and Severus names when you first saw them and I thought I heard you call one of us your dad" everyone was looking at me now "I can guess who it is" and he turned to James everyone was looking at him and he was looking at me.

"It kind of makes sense" Sirius said softly "you two look extremely alike"

"B...b...but how is t...that p...possible" James strutted "I'm fifteen and you look about fifteen it just can't be true...and besides" he said turning to Remus "Even it _was_ true how could he be here?"

"Curses and Fortune" whispered Lily "they came when James got a curse."

"How can your own son be a curse!" snapped Ron.

"They must have been here before that" said Remus "How long have you three been here?"

"We don't know" answered Hermione and then she started to tell them about the glow and how we found ourselves here.

"Interesting" muttered Sirius "That sounds like the light Remus saw."

"When I turned on the lamp" Remus said "do you that have something to with all this?"

"Let have a look at the lamp," said Lily, with that Hermione got the lamp and handed it to Lily. Lily examined it for quite some time and the she gave it back to Hermione.

"Tell me" said Lily "when you left did you see a lamp like this"

"I don't know" replied Hermione "12 Grimmauld Place has lots of old lamps and junk."

"Wait" interrupted Sirius "what were you all doing there?"

"It's a long story" I smiled at him.

"Anyway" said Lily "maybe when Remus lit the lamp that connected somehow,"

"Is that what you believe?" asked Hermione

"That Mione is what I believe." Smiled Lily.

**Interesting I will put the new chapter up in a day or two thanks for the ****Hade's-Daughter17 and tucklil for the ****Reviews and others for the Story alerts!**


	8. Lily, Remus and Sirius

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter8: Lily, Remus and Sirius

~Lily~

It was had just turned half past 12...wow is that all, it felt longer...oh well back to the plot.

"So you're my son?" James asked Harry, I could see pain in both boys eyes especially Harrys', I almost felt sorry for him and even for James, it must be a shock to see your own son when you're only fifteen years old.

"Yes" Harry nodded "you're my father and Sirius is my Godfather."

"Really!" cried Sirius shooting up from his seat with a big smile on his face "I'm going to be a Godfather!" he cried and he gave Harry a big hug "I can't believe Prongs would do such a nice thing to me."

"I know...I couldn't believe it either" struggled Harry, I think he must have been suffering from Sirius' big hug but he looked happy enough.

"Ok Padfoot" laughed Remus "you won't be Godfather long if you strangle him to death"

"Oh sorry Harry" said Sirius but not sounding sorry at all "you should be hugging your daddy"

"Er...maybe in a minute" said James "let him recover from your hug first I think he's turning blue to purple."

"Oh again, sorry Harry" and he gently dropped poor Harry on the couch "So who's the mother?"

"SIRIUS!" everyone cried.

"What I just want to know who James is going to have a happy ending with."

"I don't think we are supposed to know yet" said Remus uneasily "people aren't suppose to know too much about their future, it can have serious consequences, that's why only the most trusted people are the ones who are allowed a time turner" He looked up to turn to Harry, Ron and Hermione "we need to get you three back to your own time period" his voice sounded concerned "if we don't, the future might be in danger."

We knew he was right, we all knew and we knew what he was getting at.

"But how?" asked Ron "none of us have time turner and none of us know how we got here, the only clue we have a stupid lamp."

"Maybe we should look it up in a wizard library they will have something" suggested Hermione.

"But is this even a wizard village?" asked Snape.

"And does it even have a library?" asked Harry

"It's a muggle and wizard village" said Sirius "because when we were looking for Joanne Rowling we saw some kids playing exploding snap but I think there are muggle's too because there were no magic shops."

"Who's Joanne Rowling?" asked Harry.

"The one who owns this house," answered Sirius "it's a long story" he smiles "speaking of which where is she, she said she would only be a minute?"

"Yeah" said James "she said she was going to find the mechanic or someone who can fix Sirius' motorbike, but when we were around the village there wasn't a mechanic in sight, we even asked some people where the local mechanic is but they said there isn't one."

"Wait" interrupted Ron as he looked at Sirius "your motorbike needs fixing?"

"Yeah" grumbled Sirius "we crashed on some nearby field why?"

"I think I can fix it."

"Really! How?"

"My cousin has a motorbike and it always needs fixing I have seen his dad do it hundreds of times so I know what to do."

"Good going Ron" said Harry clapping him on the back "if we can get the motorbike working we can drive toGlasgowmead library and look up some way to take us home."

"Well I was going to fix it to get some large pizzas but I think your plan is better," laughed Ron "but I'm going to need a tool box."

"I think I saw one in the cellar,"I said"Let me go and get it and we can go."

"I'll come with you" said Snape and followed me out of the door,

"Me too" said James and rushed after them.

~Remus~

"Well let's get ready" I said getting up from my seat.

"Mr Lupin" started Harry get up from the couch "how did you know about us...I mean about dad...er...James."

"Well..." I said looking down.

"I think I know" said Hermione standing up and she put a gentle hand on my shoulder "You're a werewolf that's how you heard Harry whispering on the staircase"

I shot my head up to look at her, Sirius looked gob smacked but didn't say anything.

"H...h...how did you know?" I whispered.

"We all know mate" said Ron.

"It a long story" smiled Harry, so did Hermione, Sirius was smiling the biggest "Wow in the future they must appreciate werewolves in the future"

"Thanks guys" I replied "oh and please call me Remus" they nodded in agreement

"Ok guys" busted in James "we have the tool box let's go."

~Sirius~

It took us twenty minutes to find my motorbike; it was exactly in the same mess as I left it, still a on the ground the side car with the big bump on and the wheels were still where they were when we left them.

"Not too much damage" said Ron "we can just attach the wheels back on and I'm sure the side car would be alright for now but I advise you to get a new one."

"Wow Ron I impressed" said Hermione

"Yes spoken like a professional" laughed Harry.

"Shut up!" cried Ron, that made them laugh even more

"Come on" I moaned "Let's get this motorbike started, I want to get up into the sky,that storm cloud is coming too close for my liking

**Next chapter Glasgowmead **


	9. If its free its illegal

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter9: if its free its illegal

~Hermione~

When the motorbike was fixed it was time to plan the next move and we found out that not all of us could fit on the motorbike so that meant three of us (or four if someone wanted to use the side car) could go to Glasgowmead and the rest had to stay behind. Sirius had to go because he was the only one who knew how to drive the motorbike, we decided Remus should go to because he was left behind before and he was good in the library and finding information and guess what they wanted me to go with them when Harry said I was the smartest witch of my age and with the lamp in the side car we set of to Glasgowmead. With Sirius upfront, Remus was behind Sirius to make sure we were going in the right direction and me at the end. To tell the truth I didn't feel very comfortable at the end of the seat, Sirius told me to keep tight hold of Remus, as tight I can. The others were going to go back to the cottage to have a root round Mrs Rowling house to see if there were any clues where Mrs Rowling might be or find a way to get me and boys back home.

In seconds we were in the air looking down at our friends, they looked like tiny ants from up there, and then Sirius drove in the direction towards Glasgowmead were you can guess is in Glasgow. The engine of the motorbike was really loud I was surprised no one was looking out their windows to see where the horrible noise was coming from.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed with all my might "CAN ANYONE SEE US FROM UP HERE!" Luckily he heard me and I thought I heard him laughing.

"NO!" he answered "I MADE THIS MOTERBIKE INVIRSIBLE AND SOUND PROOF TO MUGGLES WER'E EVEN INVISBLE, SO WHEN WE LAND I HAVE TO PARK IT WERE NO ONE WOULD CRASH INTO IT!"

"Very clever" I said but he didn't hear me, but Remus did.

"Yeah right, ask him to take you to Blackpool and you arrive in Sunny Scotland."

Sirius mumbled something but Remus heard it and replied back. Werewolf's do have they good hearing.

Amazingly we arrived in Glasgow in five minutes and not getting lost 'all the uses of a flying motorbike' Sirius says at the dinner table when I was back in my own time period. We parked the motorbike in a nearby park, luckily the park was empty, it must be because it was getting colder by the minute.

"Is it just me or is getting cold" complained Remus

"It's getting cold" answers Sirius "come on I think Glasgowmead is this way"

With Sirius leading the way and Remus carrying the lamp I followed from behind and took a look around the street. I have been to Glasgow before and it looked nothing like this, there were only a few shops and hardly any cars and only a few people about, which is lucky because we would be in trouble if a muggle caught us trying to get into Glasgowmead. Sirius lead us down a dark alley just like the in London but instead of tapping a brick wall he turned a corner and lead us into a little door with sign saying 'Floo net work FREE access.'

"I don't know about this Sirius" I said "It looks a bit...you know...dodgy."

"I agree Padfoot" said Remus "is this even legal?"

"No" Sirius said casually "if its free it's illegal"

"Why are we going to somewhere illegal?" I snapped

"Well" replied "In Scotland they have to floo in and out the wizard world there are no other entrances and because we're English we have to pay to go into Glasgowmead like they have to pay to get into Diagon Alley and because we don't have enough wizard money we need to use this Floo network" I was a bit unsure about this, my parents always said not to trust any shop in a dark alley, but Sirius pulled me and Remus in, Remus looked a bit unsure about this too.

We got into the Floo network, it was a small building with three fireplaces one on each wall and in the middle sat a old looking man at a desk who looked like he needed a bath and a shave, Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust but spoke clear a firmly at the old man.

"We want to go to Glasgowmead."

"One way or are you coming back?" crocked the old man

"We're coming back."

"You have three hours" croaked the man "Be back at five, I have a date tonight and I'm not wasting time on the likes of you."

"Charming," sniggered Sirius and turned to us "you all know what to do, just shout Glasgowmead and I will see you there."

We got into our places and all together we went up into the green flames and I felt myself falling down a wide tunnel and I landed on soft pile of ash. I moved out of the fireplace quickly so Sirius or Remus didn't flatten me, Sirius was the second to come down and he quickly leapt up away from the fire place for Remus to come down he had the lamp under his black jumper .

"Oh Moony" sighed Sirius "I hope you haven't damaged it."

"Its safe," replied Remus holding the lamp out to see, I was surprised it hadn't been damaged under Remus' jumper; it must have a protection charm on it.

When we got outside we were amazed, it was like we were in a castle grounds with stone walls and towers and each shop was a stone building with small windows and straw roofs, it looked like a medieval world.

"Wow...this is just...wow" gasps Remus.

"It like another world" I whispered.

"I told you it would be amazing" says Sirius proudly.

"No you didn't" says Remus shaking his head.

"Shut it Lupin!" snapped Sirius "Now where's that Library?"

**Great next chapter is 'What's wrong you look like you've seen a...ghost' **


	10. Ghost

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter 10: What's wrong you look like you've seen a...ghost?

~Ron~

It had been a long walk back, it was getting colder by the minute. Harry was talking to James about the future and all the friends he's made at Hogwarts (of course he didn't mention that James would die along with his wife Lily). James was talking about the all the pranks he's done with Sirius and Remus and he mentioned Peter once or twice which made Harry frown, he was interested in hearing about Sirius and Remus though. And then it came to the time when James would beg Harry to tell him who his wife would be, but he just said that James would have to find out on his own, as Lily shook her head at the two of them and talked to Snape about how could anyone marry James and bear to have a son with him.

When we got to the house I flopped down onto the big red couch in the sitting room. My feet were sore from walking, my hands were cold with the dropping temperature and I was hungry, but my relaxing time didn't last long as Lily pressured us to take a look around the house.

"Come on Evens we just got back from a long walk," complained James as he collapsed into the big armchair.

"And my feet are killing me!" snapped Snape as he sat on one of the chairs kicking off his shoes.

"And I'm hungry" I muttered.

"But should we look around the house before Mrs Rowling comes back!" suggested a determined Lily, she was going to kill us!

"They are right" said Harry politely turning to Lily "I don't think no one has eaten since breakfast, we should have a little snack and then go looking around the house."

"Good plan" said James as he shot of his seat "There should be some biscuits or something" with that he lead the way into the kitchen with Harry following close behind and then Lily and Snape. I didn't bother to get up I thought Harry would bring the food to me at some point, but of course that didn't happen. I heard them opening cupboards and sighing until I got curious and managed to get up from the couch and see what they were up too.

As I got to kitchen I could believe what a saw, cupboards open and stripped bare; no food, plates or cups nothing only three mugs by the sink that was all.

"How strange." muttered Snape.

"I know" agreed Lily "you would think there would be some biscuits or bread here."

"This is creepy" I gasped.

"Maybe she forgot to do the grocery shopping" suggested Harry.

"I don't know" said James "when we saw her she was in a car, so must have been somewhere."

"Maybe the food is in the car and she forgot to take it out" suggested Lily.

"Maybe" said Snape "Let's check the car if she hasn't taken it."

The car was still there in front of the house I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before and I don't think anyone else could either, Harry went to open the boot and surprise, it wasn't locked.

"Who forgets to lock their car" sneered Snape.

"Well this Rowling person seems to be full of surprises" said Lily.

"And talk about surprises" said Harry slowly "look in here."

We went over to the boot and expect finding food we find...a big pile of clothes

"What the..." gasped James, but Harry being as clever as he was pulled out the clothes and dropped them on the ground and found another strange thing, lots of books but not just any old book...They were books of the Dark Arts.

"Oh my god!" I gasped "these books are illegal!" I knew at once what they were because my father had warned me about black covered books.

Harry was about to pick up one of the books when James stopped him "Wait Harry it could be dangerous...let me" and with that he took a set of books out but suddenly he dropped them on the hard cold ground and stared wide eyed at the bottom of the boot.

"What is it dad...James?" Harry cried but then we all saw what he was staring at...money...all types Pounds...euros...Galleon...yens...all different types of money muggle, wizard or from a different countries...there were also some black and white pictures...Lily picked up a pile of pictures and turned her back to us.

"Miss Evens" I said tiptoeing up to her to look over her shoulder, Snape joined me, he leant his long pointy nose over her shoulder and then James and Harry joined us. Lily flipped though the pictures her face get more and more interested with each picture she saw but James more interested than Lily.

"That's...no it can't be!" explained James.

"What" asked Harry worried.

"That's Mrs Rowling"

"It can't be" exclaimed Lily "these are dated like in 1800s."

"But it is!" cried James "It's her I can't believe it."

"Yes you're right Mr James Potter" said a middle aged woman "that's me" smiles Mrs Rowling "What's wrong you look like you've seen a...ghost?"

**I would like to thank ****EmereldaLestrange, Juliet4u, CC****IS LIKE SO AWESOME, inluvwitheverythingpotters, the DragonBard and The-Random-Stick-Person for the reviews **

**And if anyone asks I've planed some vampires and ghosts **

**So stay tuned for next chapter **


	11. Even one person can change everything

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter 11: Even one person can change everything

~Sirius~

I lead the way down the cobbled street of Glasgowmead to the library, there were wizards in cloaks rushing around buying books, food, all sorts of stuff, I nearly bumped into someone coming out of a pub but he just ran past, I wondered what the big rush was for. Remus nearly dropped the lamp more than once and some fool pushed Hermione over, if I'd have known who it was I would have hexed him into the next century.

When we got out of the bustle to the library I felt like I'd been bashed into a wall one hundred times in a row, luckily the library was empty except for a red haired old librarian with glasses sitting at a dark wood desk reading a brown leather book, she didn't seem to notice us come in.

The library was huge, it had long shelves reaching to the ceiling and each had its own extremely tall ladder which I hoped I didn't have to go up. The walls were a hideous dark green which reminded me of moss and the floor looked liked it needed a good sweeping too.

"So where should we start?" I asked.

"Maybe we should start on magical artefact section" suggest Hermione.

We found the section in the far corner of the room, we looked up the tall bookcase with all the different colour books; big or small, thick or thin we didn't know where to start.

"We're going to be here all day," mumbled Remus.

"There has to be some easer way to do this," said Hermione.

"I know!" I cried as the idea sprung to my head "but it involves breaking some rules!"

"Oh no what" groaned Remus.

"Magic," I answered.

"No Sirius!" cried Hermione "you're not seventeen yet, you might get expelled from Hogwarts!"

"That's not the point at the moment!" I snapped as I pulled out my wand "we have to get you Harry and redhead home or the world might be in danger!" I pointed my wand at the bookcase and said in a clear voice "Accio books on time travelling artefacts" suddenly 20 odd books came whizzing towards me knocking me down on the dusty floor. Remus and Hermione helped me up.

"I knew that was going to happen," said Remus in an angry tone.

"Ok calm down Moony," I said lightly "gosh it really is the full moon tonight."

"Then we need to hurry up" said a scared looking Hermione "we don't have the time to deal with a werewolf at the moment."

So we spent half an hour on the dusty floor (because there were no desks or chairs) flipping though books looking for information on the lamp, they all said about time turners which was not handy, but then our luck changed.

"I've got it!" cried Remus, and we sprung to his side, he held a book that was called _The Artefacts of the Dark. _

"Well read it out what does it say" I urged.

_Time travel is a compacted spell not even the great Merlin could do it on his own. The first wizard to discover time travel was Sirius Black 1__st__ in 1851 when he wanted to go back in time to make a whole new world of pureblood wizards, but to do that he asked some unknown friends to make a object to help him with this wish but was killed trying to make it but in 1916 his elder son Phineas Nigellus Black head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wanted to full fill his father's wish and found the object hidden in Black house and made a dulcet of the object but he died before he got to use it. It is unknown where these two objects are or what they look like or even if they are still here today. But what we know is if the two objects ever to connect the people around will go back in time but it is unknown how far back it goes or how to take the person back to his/he own time, _ _It might be a mystery we're never going to find the answer_.

"Wow!" I gasped "my family did that."

"And now we know what the objects are and how they took us back in time all we need to do now is to work out how to make it take us back" said Hermione

"Well we already know the answer to that" said Remus "we need to get the other lamp from Black house and light the two lamps to get Hermione and her friends to their own time"

"Clever" I said sarcastically "but there is one problem...how do we get the lamp out of _my_house without my parents finding me?"

"And what I want to know his who connected the lamps?" said Hermione "we know Remus connected one but who connected the other."

"Someone who knew Remus was going to switch on the lamp and that person had to know that we where there at the time," I said.

"Mrs Rowling" suggested Remus.

"What! why her" I said disbelievingly

"Well think about Padfoot, first she invites us into her home and leaves us there for two or three hours I mean she doesn't even know us and like you said Pads there is no local mechanic in that village," said Remus twisting is hair around his finger "isn't that bit suspicious?"

"He does have a point," said Hermione she got up and took the book from Remus "come on we need to get back to the others and warn them, what time is it"

"Half one" answered Remus.

"Gosh! Only that," I gasped "It's amazing how much can happen in three hours."

We sprinted out of the library with the book and lamp into the busy streets of Glasgowmead and it was even more chaotic than it was before, we could hardly move, I couldn't stand it, we had to keep hold of each other so we didn't split up. Suddenly a man knocked me, Remus and Hermione over into a fruit stall and I finally cracked. "ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGTH!" I screamed as loud as I could, even the busy people rushing past stopped and turned to me, I pulled myself out of the fruit stall brushed the squashed fruit off me "THERE IS NO NEED TO START RUSHING AROUND AND BASHING INTO PEOPLE, YOU'RE ALL ACTING LKE ITS GOING TO BE THE FREACKING END OF THE WORLD!"

"You are close though," said an elderly man behind the stall "have you English not heard about the Moons storm?"

"What's the moons storm?" asked Remus

"Once every one hundred years the full moon rises a day early and a gigantic storm swipes over the moors of Scotland, even the werewolf are a frightened of it" says the old man, we all stared at him and then at Remus "if I were you three" said the old man pointing his finger at all three of us "I would get yourselves home, lock the doors and board up windows, it's not werewolf's you should be fearing tonight."

"Thanks for the warning," said Hermione "we should be getting back" with that she pulled me and Remus down the street to the floo network. "Well" said Hermione "all the more reason to go back,"

"Not until we get something to eat I could use a meaty meal" said Remus.

"Oh no" I moaned "his werewolf sense are kicking in, we can find a McDonalds or something." We flooed to Glasgow and ran out of a dark alley way to the street, the temperature had dropped fast in three hours, if it was going to get worse I would hate know what the final temperature is going to be. We found a McDonalds somewhere down the high street but it was deserted, this has been a very strange day.

While we were eating our food Hermione took out _The Artefacts of the Dark _and furiously flipped through the pages, she must be looking for something to get her back home, but we already had a plan and it wasn't going to easy.

"Hermione" said Remus in soft voice "we're going to get you home you know that right"

"I know" she answered "I'm just looking for an easier way to get me home without having to sneak around in Sirius parent's house."

"We need to" I said firmly "you might have something important you need to do in the future, someone is going to need you and you have to be there for them for the rest of your life, and you never know you might need that person too, because even one person can change everything even time itself do you understand what I mean"

"Wow Padfoot" gasps Moony "where did that come from."

"Oh I'm just a genius" I grinned.

"Thank you Sirius" smiled Hermione "and I understand what you mean and you're right, and you never know Sirius Black there might be someone who needs you or you need them even a werewolf has to be there for someone"

"Oh I don't" said Remus blushing "I'm too dangerous anyway I will be dangerous in a few hours, look at the danger I put you guys into, I was one who made Sirius's Motorbike crash, I switched on that dark magic lamp, I didn't know it was going to be an early full moon and now it might be my fault I hurt the others" with looked at me with sad eyes "or turn them into something like me."

"No one is perfect Moon" I sighed placing my hand on his shoulder "you made some mistakes we all do, we're not all perfect" I smiled "we will work something out..." Suddenly the windows of McDonalds smashed open, glass scatted all over the floor, the woman behind the till screamed and ran out of the back door as three tall hooded figures brought a chill in the air, I knew what it was instantly.

"Dementors" whispered Remus,

**Vampires next and Dementors. Gosh I've done 11 chapters and It only half one I need to quicken this up, but not to much **


	12. Patronus

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter 12: Patronus

~Remus~

_Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life_ but I've never seen them before I have only read about them in books and I know the spell to get rid of them but because I was out of school I could get into trouble for it but if I had to I would use it to protect my friends and to anyone who is reading this I hope you never have to come face to face to one in your life.

But the thing is that they guard Azkaban, so what are they doing here? Are they looking for someone? Are they looking for us? But why? I gripped my wand tight in my fingers getting ready to strake as the lights of the fast food restraint flicked on and off as the Dementors drew closer and closer. Suddenly I felt Hermione grab my arm and pull me and Sirius quickly to door, but the Dementors were too fast for us, one of them pinned me down on the tiled floor and the others pinned Sirius and Hermione to the wall. The Dementors opened their mouths to suck the happiness out of us, I wanted to use my wand but the Dementor had its rotting hands tightly around my wrist, I couldn't do anything, I was trapped. Helpless. Suddenly an amazing bright blue light in the shape of a raven came soaring in towards the Dementors. The Dementor who was pinning me down was shot by the Patronus raven and was sent crashing to the wall, then the raven flew towards the other two Dementors who let go of Sirius and Hermione and flew away into the dark grey clouds followed by the other one. Sirius helped me off the floor. "Are you all right mate?" he asked me, "Yeah thanks, you?" I asked, he nodded so did Hermione, "So" stared Sirius

"I never thought I would see a Dementor in my life" I nodded.

"I wonder where they came from?" I asked slowly I think I was kind of talking to myself.

"And I wonder who sent that Patronus?" asked Hermione "Is it someone we know?"

"I think there are a lot questions that we would like to have answered" muttered Sirius "come on! Let's get out of here!" Picking up the lamp and book we ran as fast as we could to the motorbike, the wind was picking up fast I could hear it though my ears and because I'm a werewolf and it was near the full moon it was deafening to me, luckily Sirius had the lamp and Hermione had the book so my hands were free to put over my ears. We pulled the motorbike from the bushes and jumped on in the same order as before, Sirius in front, then me and Hermione. Sirius handed me and Hermione a helmet each he also handed my some ear phones, I look at him confused.

"I saw you but your hands over you ears as we ran" said Sirius, reading my expression.

"Thanks" I said.

"So were shall we go?" asked Sirius "get the other lamp first or tell the others?"

"Normally in these situations" said Hermione as she strapped on her helmet "I would like to tell my friends first before I do anything else, but we might not have time!" she shook her head.

"Hermione's right" I said "Grimmauld Place maybe an hour away on a flying motorbike, but those Dementors will come back for us and we need to fight them off, even though we might get into trouble for it." We nodded, we decided to sneak to Grimmauld Place to steal the other lamp and go back to the cottage as soon as we could, take Hermione, Harry and that red haired kid home, find Mrs Rowling and get me a nice safe place to transform, and get shelter from the moons storm, and all this will and long forgotten nightmare, or will it? Let just say none of us knew us what dangers we had in for us or for our friends...

~James~

"You're mad I tell you, MAD!" I screamed as I tried to kick and punch my way out of her servants arms, at least that's what I thought they were, there were like ten figure's in black robes with pale face's and red lips, they really looked like vampire's but they are only in stories...right. They were dragging us down into the cellar, I tried to catch a glance from Harry or Lily even Snape and that red haired boy...Ron would be enough but the vampire's cloaks were covering my view as they dragged us deeper down into the cellar. Suddenly I was thrown back against the wall hitting my head hard, followed by my son, Lily then Ron and Snape.

"Not too hard!" cried Mrs Rowling, she almost sounded worried "I need them!" she snapped, and the vampires backed away into the far shadows of the room. Mrs Rowling strolled over to the middle of the floor and picked up the game Cures and Fortune and then looked up at us "So" she said "you have played it" No one spoke, I just nodded, Harry looked confused and Ron must have known what the game was straightaway, I could tell by his shocked expression, Lily and Snape didn't do or say anything. Mrs Rowling nodded with a frown on her face but her eyes were glistening with hope. "Then you can help me can't you?" she said softly

"We could if we knew why" I said politely even though I was a bit annoyed, I mean she just comes back all suddenly and in one second these flying black people swoop in and drag us into this cellar and she asks for _our _help.

"I was going to tell you anyway but it's a long story" she said.

"We have plenty of time" said Harry.

"Yes please tell us" said Lily.

"Let's get this over with" moaned Snape, Lily hit him lightly on the head.

"Sure" I said.

**I know I took some speech from the book but I didn't have a clue how to describe the Dementors. I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy for the last few weeks and the weathers been lovely so I've outside a lot I only get time at the night to do my Fanfic work. It took me five nights to right this chapter. The next chapter is going to be about Joanne Rowling ten years into the past. Please keep in mind I mind, this is a Fanfic. She does not had vampire's as servants!**


	13. Joanne's story

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter 13: Joanne's story

~Joanne~

It happened five years ago, the full moon was just rising up; the dark clouds came rolling in with its angry thunder, it looked like it was about to rain. Annabeth, my daughter, was held tightly in my arms; she was scared of the rain, the coldness, the noise, how the clouds covered everything like the sky, the moon, the stars even the sun. She was to go Hogwarts in a year and she showed a lot of signs of magic like lifting things from table without actually touching them or that time when we saw a pink haired lady wearing a pink dress, pink sandals and carrying a pink handbag and Annabeth thought it would be funny to turn her skin pink too! It was a story that lasted for six months.

Anyway on that night there was a loud knock on the door, who would want to come to people's houses on a night like this? It must be someone wanting shelter, there are some homeless people around our little village or it could be a traveller, they come a lot too. I put Annabeth on the big armchair and switched on my lamp as I went to answer the door. I opened it just a fraction but the cold air still rushed though me, and there, in front of me was a hooded figure in a black cloak, I couldn't see his face, he must be a wizard, and he said in deep but desperate voice

"Can I come please, it's very cold out here?"

I said of course and let him in. he limped into my cottage, he must have been hurt, I was going to ask what was wrong when I saw his face, I knew who he was, Fenrir Greyback he had scars and wrinkles across his face with his golden eyes staring hungry at me then suddenly he crouched to the floor, fur was growing on his hands and face his body was becoming more wolf like, Annabeth slowly poked her head out the door, I had to get her away.

"Annabeth!" I screamed "run!" but it was too late; Greyback had finished with his transformation and he leapt towards Annabeth and got his teeth into her t-shirt and smashed out the window leaving me in shock, it was the last time I saw Annabeth. I realised that Greyback had left his cloak behind, I picked it up and a thin cardboard box fell out of one of the pockets. I looked inside the box and it was a game like Snakes and ladders, but on each ladder and snake was very small writing, it was Curses and Fortunes. What would a werewolf want with a game like this it was illegal? Well this is Fenrir Greyback we're talking about, so of course he would have some stuff he shouldn't, but why would he have it on him? What would he get out of it? Maybe it held the key to where Grayback is taking Annabeth. But the game is dangerous particularly if Greyback had it.

So to that day I played the game deep down in the cellar hoping to get some answers but the strange thing is every time I landed on a curse or a fortune nothing would happen and at the end I would go and cry in my bedroom for the loss of Annabeth and how I couldn't protect her and over time I grew a hatred towards werewolf's and Greyback. Werewolf's come to Scotland often to get away from the city and from the comets to live a new life and I always felt sorry for them, it wasn't their fault they were bitten and some were really nice people but some were savages and greedy but I didn't care anymore, nice or not a werewolf is a werewolf, they are monsters, creatures of the dark and should be locked up from the rest of the world or killed!

One night a year after Annabeth had disappeared I received a little note in a black envelope I had to read the letter ten times until I could get it in my head

_Joanne_

_If you want a chance to get Annabeth back, meet me under the old oak tree in the fields at twilight _

That was all it said, no name, no address. Nothing. I mean what I could know is that it could be a trap, what if Grayback sent it, all sorts of thoughts were rushing through my head was I to go or not? In the endafter a long battle with myself I decided to go to the old oak tree and see this person.

When the clock was at five minutes to midnight I got my coat, even though it was a warm night, and set off towards my destination.

There was no one there at the old oak tree, it was a clear night, the crescent moon was high in dark blue sky, Annabeth once said the crescent moon looked like a banana. Suddenly a huge bat swooped in, flying over my head, behind a tree, then a shadowed figure in a black cloak came out from behind the tree.

"Hello" I said in a quiet voice, no more than a whisper.

"Hello" he answered in a casual voice, like he was just passing by, but he sounded quite young though, maybe eighteen or less then he took a step closer to me "Joanne Rowling I presume."

"Yes" I say in the same quiet voice.

"Oh there is no need to be frightened my dear lady," he said warmly "I maybe a vampire but I won't hurt you, not that I would want to, My name is Timoken" with that he pulled the hood on his cloak down revealing a young looking teenager, he looked about eighteen with long silken black hair and bright blue eyes, he looked very friendly... but vampire's don't exist.

"I'm here to warn you about the dangers that might come to yourself and maybe to you daughter Annabeth" he said, a jolt went though me

"You know where she is?" I asked "you said on the note!"

"Yes and...no" he confessed "it's hard to say really."

"Just spit it out!" I snapped

"Me and my people know the place but sadly the question is 'where' and 'when' in that place."

"When?"

"We say that she is in another time, that is how she is hiding."

"WHAT!" I shouted "Are you trying to tell me that Greyback, the most bloodthirsty werewolf of them all has taken her back in time, you can't do that! Not even the great wizard Merlin could do it!"

"This has nothing to do with the werewolf" he said as calmly as he can "this has to do with Annabeth and that lamp in your sitting room" he continued "we think the lamp you own belongs to a man called Phineas Nigellus Black who died years ago."

"Then if he died years ago it doesn't belong to him, OH THE HECK!" I shouted "what does this has to do with my stupid lamp, are you playing games boy?"

"Well if you just let me finish my sentence I will explain" he sighed "look, in 1851 an evil man called Sirius Black 1st wanted to make time travel possible but died trying and his son Phineas Nigellus Black, just as bad as his father, decided to carry out the time travel plan. He got two lamps that looked alike and put some really complicated spells on them, which took years, but when he died the two lamps got separated somehow; one is in Black house but the other one is still lost."

"So you think I have the lost lamp" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, we don't know how it works but when it does the people in the room disappear."

"But it's not possible" I said "That monster took little Annabeth I saw it with my own eyes!"

"We can only guess at that" he said "it's possible that lamp doesn't work straight away, because you left Annabeth in room by herself she might of got some of magic inside her from the lamp and then went back in time a few moments later when Greyback had took her."

"But how does the lamp work?" I ask

"We are not sure but that's what we want to find out" he smiles "let my friends come to your house every week, they will be looking for signs of any time travel and we might find the clues to get your daughter back, do you accept?"

"If it's to get Annabeth back, then I accept"

Then from that day till now vampires come to my house to look around, they were very nice but when someone knocked at the door they would freeze up and stare at the door, I would tell them to hide in the basement ,ut I always get nervous in case they lose control and decide to take their blood, and still they come now and again but they never find anything to do with Annabeth and my lamp still stays the same.

And I haven't seen Timoken in years.

**I don't know what to say expect this is the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. **


	14. 12 Grimmauld Place

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter 14: 12 Grimmauld Place

~Hermione~

It was half past two when we arrived just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. I have to say it was nicer weather here in London than it was at Scotland. There were no clouds in the sky, the sun high and bright over the warm family houses of Grimmauld, but it won't be like this for long. In between two houses is 12 Grimmauld Place also named the House of Black. The house, as you can guess, belongs to the Black family, who are a ancient family of pure blood wizards and they feel very strongly about it, if a person from the Black family married the wrong sort like a muggle or a muggle born or half blood it would count as being a blood traitor to the family and they were immediatley disowned.

With the book and lamp in my hands we climbed off the motorbike and Sirius took the motorbike by its handles and pulled it behind one of the houses and put one of the muggle locks on, which should really be used for bikes.

"Sirius" laughed Remus "wouldn't it be best to put a charm on it so one on will notice or steal it."

"I will when I'm older" Sirius answered "but I have already used magic once and I am surprised the Ministry haven't sent me a warning yet."

"Perhaps it's because we keep moving around every five minutes," I sighed as we walked over to the house "you will get one once all this is over I bet."

"Whatever," sighed Sirius "can we just get this over with, it was a longer journey here than it was getting to Scotland."

"Which I'm not surprised about" said Remus.

"How do you mean?" Sirius snapped and we stopped walking.

"Well first the motorbike ran out of petrol and we landed in a field of nowhere, then we found this farmer who you tricked to give us _his _petrol, then he got angry and got his gun out and nearly shot us, luckily his wife was kind enough to stop him and let us go free, then we crashed into Mr Weasley's flying car and he gave us a long lecture about driving safely we're lucky he didn't sue us."

"Oh come on Moony" said Sirius lightly punching Remus on the shoulder "we've come this far we can do this."

We trotted up to the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. We looked to see if there were any muggle's around, there were none, Sirius turned to us, "Ok" he said as he clasped his hands together "my parents and brother might be in so we have to be _extremely_ careful and watch out for the house elf Kreacher, he's a horrible little thing and he will tell my mother, then we will be dead. Got it?"

We nodded.

"Good" said Sirius cheerfully "let's do this."

Sirius slowly unlocked the door and ever so quietly opened it and peered inside; Sirus walked in and beckoned us forward to 12 Grimmauld Place. The house was silent and dark. Not much in Black house had changed except now it looked a lot cleaner and better kept and had more furniture inside. There were no windows only a long dark corridor which lead towards a door, which if I remember right would lead to the dining room.

"My parents must have gone out to celebrate my 'Sirius Black gone for a day party'" sighed Sirius then he got in a cheerful mood "right, at least that makes it easier for us now the only thing we have to worry about is the evil house elf...and he can be anywhere" his voice changed into mysterious, but funny "he could be under a bed or in a vase or under the table or..."

"Or" finished Remus "he could be right behind you."

"What are you talking about" then he turned around and I swear he must have nearly jumped out of his skin, there in front of us; was Kreacher, the house elf. He looked a lot younger and cleaner and the pillowcase he wore was free of holes and stains. I think Kreacher was treated a lot better when Sirius's parents were in charge, even though they might be horrible people.

"So" sneered the house elf "It has come to this, I knew one day you would bring a filthy Mudblood here and even a werewolf for good measure."

"How does he know?" I whispered to Remus who didn't look at all surprised that Kreacher knew what he was and that I was a muggle born.

"He is a creature just like any other animal" whispered Remus "he can smell or sense the wolf inside me and because its near full moon he doesn't have to try or guess but I don't how he knows you're a muggle born though."

"It's because you're not on the Black family tree!" snapped Kreacher pointing at me "you should not be in this house nor should you Werewolf!" pointing at Remus.

"Shut up Kreacher!" shouted Sirius I thought he was going to hit him at first but he did not "mother and father aren't here which makes me in charge!" he sounded like a_ real_ heir to the Black family, he pushed passed Kreacher and we followed on, I wanted to comfort the poor house elf but that would make Sirius madder than he already was.

"We should split up" said Sirius as we entered the kitchen "Remus look in the lounge and Hermione look in the drawing room while I look in all the old closets and if my parents come home hide don't call out or try to find any of us or my darling mother will make us her own little personal torture toys"

We nodded and split up. I was in the drawing room where the black family tree was. It looked cleaner and didn't look like as though Doxys had gnawed it. I know I was meant to be looking for the lamp but I haven't had a good look at the family tree before I know that Sirius and his cousin, Andromeda, and uncle Alphard was blasted off by Sirius's mother, Walburga Black, but now Sirius still seemed to be there and his uncle so Sirius hasn't run away yet but I also saw a newly looking burnt mark on it, it must be Andromeda's but before I could judge the drawing room door opened and there was Kreacher with a nasty snarl on his face and his small black eyes staring at me like I was a lump of dirt that might be how he sees me anyway.

"My mistress will be disgusted when she finds a Mudblood in her home," he sneered "she will track you down and kill you and your family even if you get away."

"I don't mean to trouble you or your mistress" I said polity as I could "we are looking for something important which could be in this house, perhaps someone like you who knows this house well would be able to help?"

"I don't help Mudbloods!" he snapped.

"Oh please" I begged "if you do me and my friends will go and you won't have to be troubled by us" Kreacher stayed silent "you can tell your mistress I was here but just help us find what we're looking for."

"And you swear when you get this item you would leave immediately?"

"I swear" I answered.

"Ok but it better not be something valuable!" he snapped "almost everything in this house is very precious to me."

"All right" I said and showed the house elf the lamp "do have a lamp somewhere that looks exacly like this."

"It looks familiar" he said eyeing the lamp "it doesn't look like much value to the house of Black but I know Kreacher has seen something like that before, upstairs I think in one of the closets let me lead you."

"Thank you" I said, finally we were getting somewhere .

He lead me slowly up the stairs, the floorboards creaked with each step I took. We stopped at the far end of the landing and there was a old wooden looking door which looked like its hasn't opened in years.

"In here" Kreacher whispered and he opened the door for me to go inside. I looked in nervously, the closet was big, full of all different pieces of junk and that. I walked in but the moment I did the door sprang shut behind me. I banged at the door furiously.

"Kreacher! Kreacher! Open the door!" I screeched.

"I don't take orders from Mudbloods!" snapped Kreacher "I don't make bargains either!"

With that I heard him run back down stairs.

I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands, I felt sick, tired, hungry and upset and for the first time of my life I actually felt stupid, which I didn't like, I felt stupid for believing a house elf who hates me just for being born and for thinking we would actually find a lamp which no one has ever found, it was useless.

Suddenly the lamp in my hand started to glow a beautiful golden colour, it felt warm and bright then I saw another glow from somewhere on the shelve's I hurried towards it pulling back a stone blackbird with sapphire eyes and some old paper's then I found the other lamp. I picked it up and the two lamps stopped glowing, they looked the same. I was so happy because now there was a chance for me and my friends to go home suddenly the door swung open revealing Remus and Sirius, they looked surprised to see me then they noticed the lamps in my hand "You found them!" cried Remus "well done!"

"Yes well done Hermione" said Sirius "now let's go" but then we heard the front door open and a group of people walking down the hall.

"My parents" whispered Sirius and we shut ourselves in the closet.

**I thank ****.heart.94, ****Beebas****, T****hatSuperHotSexyBookWorm and** **twilightiskewl for their reviews **


	15. Regulus

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter15: Regulus

~Sirius~

Trapped. I was. Trapped in my own cupboard. At the mercy of a house elf, (Well Hermione was) he will tell my parents we're here and god knows what they would do. Probably kill Remus, torture me and Hermione would be tortured and then killed...we had to get out of here.

I heard my parents climb up the stairs, had my eye to the keyhole with Remus and Hermione behind me, I could see my mother and father in their best clothes with pleased looking faces and following behind was Regulus looking like a prize idiot as always and behind were my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and their husbands Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

I could see them stroll towards our cupboard and we all held our breath but luckily they turned the corner and went towards the living room door and we breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close" sighed Remus "we have the two lamps so can we just go."

"Not yet" I replied "I want to know why my _family_ look so happy" when Lestrange closed the door behind them I slowly opened the cupboard door and we tiptoed to the living room and we placed our ears to the thick wooden door we could only hear muttering from inside.

"It would be easier if we had the invisibility cloak," whispered Hermione.

"I have an idea" I whispered back and I quietly but quickly led the others to the third flight of stairs were the extra bedrooms were. I took them into the master bedroom , my parents room, and I say they have more room than they deserve, I bet me and all my cousins can sleep in here and fit all our stuff in the room. It was covered in black and grey striped wallpaper and dark wooden floor boards, which really looked like they need a brush, and old varnished furniture around the walls, which looked like it went back centuries especially the dressing table and the two wardrobes and the king sized bed which had slytherin green sheets on.

"Is there a reason you brought us here?" asked Hermione admiring the large room.

"Yes" I answered and I pulled out the Extendable Ear from my jeans pocket I got in a joke shop a few months ago. "You see" I said "this room is just above the living room, I do this all the time when I'm bored", there was a small hole in the floorboards which was big enough to fit the ear in so I carefully let the ear slide in the hole and we stated to hear voices at the other end.

"Really Regulus," said my mother she sounded confused and also a bit curious "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please Mother we've been through this," my brother sighed ,"If the Dark Lord needs more death eaters I won't refuse his offer, he has chosen me."

'Oh dear' I thought, a million thoughts were rushing though my head. Why would Voldemort choose an idiot like my brother? He is only thirteen! Does he really want to do this? This couldn't be happening? Remus put a hand on my shoulder and kept it there, they stared to talk again.

"Of course he won't be able to join till he is sixteen" said Lestrange "but over all I think it's a good idea."

"Yes!" shouted my farther "fight for his right! Fight for his family! Fight for the right of purebloods!" everyone clapped, he sounded like an idiot.

"Well he has three years to decide" said my mother "so I won't get your hopes up."

"But Walburga..." said my confused father,

"I won't be proud until he has made his final decision Orion you know what young teenagers are like they always change their mind" argued my mother "he might want to do something else like be the heir of the house of black."

"Mother" sighed Regulus "that's Sirius' job even though he won't accept it but it would be nice."

"Well you can't have both sweethearts" said Bellatrix "if you get killed by the auror's before you have a son who will be the next heir of the house even though I'm proud you're willing to fight for the Dark Lord"

"But you know what will happen to this house if Sirius becomes in charge," said Malfoy "he will sell this precious house and all the belongings to some mudbloods and take the money and use it for god knows what."

"No!" said mother suddenly "we can't let Sirius Black be the heir of this house he would ruin everything! That's why I ask of you Regulus to think over it for a few more years do you understand?"

"Yes mother" he answered sounding disappointed. Regulus had some tough decisions to make, but to tell the truth for the first time in my life I actually agree with mother, It would be better if Regulus became the heir of Black house I didn't want the job anyway or the house or money and I can't imagine Regulus killing or even hurting anyone this was going insane, I had to get out of here.

"Sirius I think we should go," said Hermione "we have enough to deal with now,"

I suddenly remembered why we were here and I nodded and pulled the Extendable Ear out and lead the way down the stairs. Then when we were just about to go down the second flight of stairs Malfoy came out of the living room down, we stopped and so did he, his eyes filled with fury as he saw us and he shouted,

"You stop" he got out his wand and threw a curse which just missed my head,

"RUN!" I shouted and we bolted down the stairs and he chased after us, the others must of heard what was going on because suddenly I heard more people run down the stairs, but luckily my family was too used to have house elfs run around for them they were not to used to running themselves and the woman wore long old Victorian dresses so that didn't help them either and we were just outside the house running towards the motorbike moments before my family reached the front door. We climbed on the motorbike with no helmets on, we put the lamps and the book in the side car and sped across the road before they had a chance to hex us.

Again we stopped at a Mc Donald's but we only had a cold milkshake to cool us down, this time we were in the London high street with cars and muggle's hurrying around on business trips and hot girls doing their summer clothes shopping. There were more people around in this Mc Donalds than there were in Glasgow so we spoke in whispers.

"Hope Dementors don't come for us this time," mumbled Remus .

"I doubt it," said Hermione "we have too much to think, about we need to back to Scotland soon, the others will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah I can't believe it's only four o'clock," sighed Remus "and the moons storm will be in three hours."

"Oh the moons storm!" cried Hermione, a bit too loud "I forgot all about that!" lowing her voice she whispered "we have to warn the others and get you somewhere safe to transform."

"We really have to go now ," I muttered and got off my chair "we can talk about my brother and the Dementors and the mysterious Patronus raven another time, right now we have to tell the others what we found out, come on."

We ran out of Mc Donald's and jumped on the motorbike which was parked down the back of beer shop and we put on our helmets, little did we know it would be the last time with just us three for a very long time.

"Oh I just remembered," said Remus cheerfully "I just remembered one of the rules James' mother gave me."

"What!" Hermione and I said confused.

"Yeah" and he got the list out of his pocket, "rule one Don't eat fatty foods e.g Chips, McDonalds."

"Pratt" I muttered, and we set off into the warm summers air all the way to the cold winds of Scotland.

**I thought it would useful to put the part when Regulus wants to be a death eater because I'm making a ****sequel (which I don't know the name of yet) and it has some Sirius and Regulus chapters, but the 1****st**** chapter to the second fanfic to this will not be put on till the last chapter of this, and thats going to be a while. **

**Sorry**


	16. Dementors!

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter16: Dementors!

~Remus~

Black was the only thing I could see. Black clouds were covering us from the rest of the world. I could smell the strong scent of rain around the air. The wind was as strong and cold as anything that could be felt, it was like it was trying to blow us back to London. I hung on to Sirius shoulders as tight as I could with Hermione's arms strongly around my waist as if hanging on for dear life. We were ten minutes away from Scotland and two minutes to the cottage (according to Sirius) even when I had the ear phones on the sound of thunder and wind was still deafening my ears, the full moon must be close.

The ferocious wind made the motorbike move from side to side and Sirius seemed to have no control over it, he kept cursing and hissing with anger when his beloved motorbike wouldn't do as it was told. We screamed with terror as a flash of lightening struck the bikes wheel but that didn't stop us, but it must of caused some damage because I could feel the bottom of motorbike slide down as Hermione was tightening her arms around my waste which made it harder to breathe, but I couldn't complain.

Suddenly something black and cold swept past us then another one and another, then one shot up behind and two came up in front of us. Dementors!

Sirius, who had his hands on the handle bars, had no time to defend himself and the Dementor slowly sucks his soul out. I quickly, not thinking of the danger to myself let one hand slip off Sirius shoulder and took my wand and pointed it at the Dementor and shot my wolf like Patronus charm at it, freeing Sirius but it wasn't long till the other two came back. Hermione let one hand on my waist go and took out her own wand ready to take on the Dementors then I saw Sirius take out his wand.

"No Sirius!" I snapped at the stupidity of my friend "you need to concentrate on driving the motorbike, let me and Hermione take on the Dementors!"

"Fine!" he snapped back "just hold tight!"

I didn't have time to answer because then the Dementors started their attack again, their mouths open. Hermione was the first to shoot her cat Patronus but the Dementors dodged and they opened their mouths again. I was just about to point my wand at them when suddenly the same raven patronus soared past us and knocked one of the Dementors away from us into the dark clouds and the other few after it leaving us with nothing but the rain and thunder.

"There was that Raven patronus again." gasped Hermione as she looked around for anyone in sight that might have scared off the Dementors

"I know I saw it," I said "I wonder who it came from?"

"I don't know" said Sirius, he seemed I bit shaky and out of breath "but there is a guardian angel watching over us, I know it"

We landed just outside the cottage, and noticed the car boot was open and so was the front door we jumped off the motorbike taking off our helmets and my earphones and throwing them to the ground. I ran to the sidecar just remembering the things, I examined them to make sure nothing was too damaged from the storm but surprisingly everything was fine, nothing damaged or wet not even the book. The lamps must have a good protective charm then I realized I wasn't wet nor was Sirius or Hermione, then I heard her call out to me from the car. She sounded scared "Remus you might want to have a look at this!"

I kind of jogged to the car boot with the lamps and book in hands. Hermione was holding a pile of pictures in her hand, Sirius was leaning over her with wide eyes I leant over her other shoulder and what I saw made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, they were black and white photographs of Joanne Rowling in old fashioned clothing, it looked as if it was taken around the 18th century,

"Sirius said it's Mrs Rowling," said Hermione as she pointed at the pictures "is this true?"

"Sirius is right," I said my voice going dry, "but it can't be."

"It's creepy" gasped Sirius "Let's go inside"

We ran into the cottage calling out friends names but there was no sign of them, I started to worry; my hands were shaking my forehead was getting sweaty, something must of happened to them. We just came rushing back down the stairs after a useless attempt to find our fiends then suddenly a tall man with a hood over his head stepped out of the cellar, he had a pale face and red lips and I could see his eyes were red.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice that gave me chills down my spine.

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius boldly as he stepped forward to the man "but my friends call me Padfoot and this" waving a hand to me "is my dear friend Remus Lupin who I like to call Moony and this young woman here" pointing at Hermione "is Hermione Granger she's a new friend and have we have only known her for a few hours"

The man was studying us with his red eyes then he turned his head to me,

"What do you have their werewolf!" he snapped, so he knew what I was but how? But I just answered stuttering as I said it,

"Only a b b book and t two l l lamps." when I said that his scarlet eyes grew wide.

"So you found it!" he gasped, "the other lamp!" we nodded then he turned his back on us to face the cellar door. "You must come with me," he said slowly and we followed him into the gloom off the cellar.

"Sirius! Remus!" cried James and he put his arms around us with that big smile on his face.

"Hermione!" cried Ron and Harry and went to hug her, she hugged them back and we all got into one big group hug and Lily came and joined us while Snape just stood there motionless.

"Took you guys long enough!" Snape snapped and we all broke apart and Snape stepped forward "where have guys been, you were gone for three or four hours!"

"It's a long story," I said nervously and I told them everything; the floo network, Glasgowmead, the library, the moons storm, what happened at Black house and the pictures of Mrs Rowling, by the time I had finished my throat felt sore.

"Wow looks like you all had some journey," said Harry shaking his head "compared to what we've had anyway"

"Yes what are you doing here?" asked Hermione "this creepy looking guy lead us here where is he anyway?" she said looking around

"He's up there" muttered Ron; he was pointing to a black bat hanging upside down in the corner of the wall in fact there were plenty of them.

"Ron that's a bat!" snapped Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"No it is not!" snapped Ron "it's a a ..." he seemed to be struggling with his words "I can't, we promised to keep it a secret." I looked desperately at Harry then at James and Lily, my werewolf senses told me the bats were watching us but I didn't dare to face them.

"They're..." Harry started but he was cut off by Snape.

"Don't tell them you idiot!" he snapped which was probably the third time today.

"Don't you dare call my son and idiot!" shouted James "they need to know!"

"Know what" Sirius and I said together.

"Let me do it" said Lily and she stepped in front of me and Sirius, Hermione came forward, "now the bats you see over there" she pointed to them "they are not what they seem to be," and she paused the others look scared now as if they were waiting for a death sentence, "they are...vampires" and as she said that the bats hissed and flew off the wall and turned to their human shape.

"You have disobeyed my mistresses trust" said the vampire we had met before "now you must pay" and all five or eight vampires showed there pointed fangs ready to bite.

"You silly little Mudblood!" cried Snape "RUN!"

We ran to the door luckily the vampires had forgotten to lock it and we ran out but as we did I bumped into someone "Mrs Rowling!" I gasped and we all stopped to face her expect Snape who kept running. She looked slightly confused then she saw the vampires with their fangs out and wide red eyes.

"Now calm down!" She snapped to the vampires "these are friends."

"But they told the werewolf and his friends about us," hissed one of the vampires "and you know what we think off werewolf's" and they all nodded in agreement.

"I understand." sighed Mrs Rowling "I hate them too but it hasn't harmed us...yet"

'_it?'_ to tell the truth I felt offended at this moment and I think everyone else did too, I know that people can be wary of me because of what I am and the full moon is tonight but no one has ever said they hated me or werewolf's for that matter, so what's this woman's problem?

Lily put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "she's had some trouble with werewolves in the past, one almost killed her."

"Tell him the story," said Mrs Rowling boldly "he needs to understand" so Lily told me, Sirius and Hermione about Mrs Rowling's daughter, Annabeth, and how Greyback took her away and was never seen again, the first thing I thought was that Annabeth must be a werewolf but when Lily told me that the lamp must have taken her instead I suddenly relaxed and I understood why Mrs Rowling hated werewolf's, and probably me, which I didn't like. But I knew deep down inside me as Lily told that story something was wrong with it.

"And he has the lamp too" said the vampire and Mrs Rowling noticed the items in my hand.

"Give them to me!" She roared holding her hand out. I stepped back in surprised and I suddenly felt a rush off danger run though me I somehow knew I was in trouble.

You see I'm not always at the best of judging people, if someone I trust like's them then I would know they were a good person, but then they could do something bad and then I get confused, but on the days of the full moon that's when I'm usually right, The wolf inside me could sense Mrs Rowling's determination and strength and I think maybe a hint of madness, I could also feel that the wolf within didn't want me to give the lamps to her, like it might be the end of us if we did, and trust me it was always right.

"Come on boy," sighed Rowling "I want my daughter back" but I kept the lamps to myself.

"Remus," said Lily she sound concerned "is something wrong?"

"I understand what's wrong," said James and he put a hand on my shoulder, "you sense something don't you? Something not right."

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT RIGHT!" screamed Mrs Rowling "A MOTHER THAT HASNT SEEN HER DAUGTHER IN FIVE YEARS, THATS NOT RIGHT IS IT? NOW HAND THE LAMPS OVER!"

"No!" cried James, Harry and Sirius together.

"I don't understand," said Lily in a soft voice, "and why did she call Remus 'werewolf'?" Hermione went by her side and said quietly.

"Because that's what he is, I thought you knew." I turned to see how Lily was going to react but she didn't seem surprised and she turned to me.

"It explains a lot," Lily said "and it's the full moon today so you can sense or the wolf can that you should not give up the lamps."

I nodded and so did she and then there was a look of determination on her face, "then don't give them to her, listen to your instincts that's what mother always said."

"WHAT!" cried Mrs Rowling "Listen boy" she said to me "do you think I'm lying about all this? I'm mother who only wants her child back and you listen to a monster, a creature that you can't control" I just stared blankly at her not knowing what to think.

"Yeah" sighed Ron "listen to what's inside you or are you going to listen to a woman who keeps blood thirsty vampires in her house and kidnaps your friends?"

Then without thinking I pushed past the others and sprinted out the house as fast as I could and I could hear the others footsteps running behind. The wind was blowing though my hair as I ran towards the woods.

**I know this must be confusing for some people because there is a lot going on but some off the answers will be found out in the ****sequel. And as you see Chapter one as disappeared, I deleted it by mistake. Sorry. But chapter 2 is a good start to it. **

**So is Joanne Rowling bad or not? **

**Is she to be trusted? **

**Who is sending out the ****Patronus **

**Well you have to find out sooner or later **

**Next chapter is the 'The Riddle' **

**I thank ****Rocklover91, Aurora di Angelo and again .heart.94 for the ****reviews**


	17. Riddle

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio **

Chapter17: Riddle

~Severus~

I ran, Not caring if the others were behind, not like it would matter anyway, I ran into the woods, it was getting dark and cold, wind was blowing though my black hair and into my eyes. I stopped to catch my breath by one of the trees I looked behind me to see if the vampires were still after me, they weren't. I sat down and put my head in my hands, this day wasn't going like I planned. I was meant to apologise to Lily for calling her a Mudblood by taking her on a trip to Blackpool and she would be my friend again and forgive me but no that did not happen, instead we ended up in Scotland. Not that there is anything wrong with Scotland it was just what been happening, first I had to run around to look for most stupidest people on the planet, Sirius Black and James Potter, _then _Black locked me in the cellar and to make it worse I called Lily a 'Mudblood' again and more than once.

"Are you ok my friend?" said a female voice, I looked up at a girl, she looked no older than me, her long hair was as black as the night sky and she had eyes grey as mountains and a pale face like snow she looked like someone from the Black family but she didn't dress like one she wore a bright blue long dress with a white sash around her waist, she was very pretty.

"I do not think you heard me my _friend_, is your hearing now at an _end,_" and she laughed, she was rhyming.

"I heard you the first time thanks," I grumbled in annoyance, I hated it when people rhymed because their words get stuck in your head.

"Then it is polite to answer," she sound calm when she said.

"Sorry," I said as I struggled to get up from the ground.

"Thank _you_, have you found the _clue," _she said as she helped me get up.

"What _clue_?" I asked curiously.

"Timoken _knew,_" she said sadly.

"Well I'm not Timoken" I said but something came to me "wait! Isn't Timoken the vampire who sent them other vampires to seek _Annabeth?_"

"If they do find her it will be the cause of her _death._"

"Who's? _Annabeth's?"_ I asked.

"Heed me my friend, your journey is not at end. Those vampires are _dangerous_ so listen I'm _serious _They don't care for _Annabeth_ they care for_ breath, _The lamps do not only make people travel though _time_ or make people _rhyme _but to bring back the _dead_ so look _ahead _my _dear_ and I hope this riddle makes it _clear." _As soon as she said that a blue light formed around her and she disappeared leaving behind a silver ring in the shape of a raven.

"Severus!" cried a familiar voice as I picked up the raven ring, it was Remus Lupin. He came running towards me his face pale than usual and he had the two lamps and a book in his hands "I see you're ok," then he noticed the ring in my hand, "where is that from?" he asked, I was about to tell him to mind his own business but then I saw Lily running out from the gloom followed my Black, the two Potters and then Granger and Weasley.

"Is everyone here?" said Sirius

"Looks like it" said Harry out of breath "doesn't look like they're after us."

"But they will be though," said Hermione who was as just out of breath as Harry was "what's that in your hand?" she asked me and they all turned to me and I ended up telling them about the mysterious rhyming girl I had just met.

"Well what did she say?" asked Ron I repeated what the girl had said to me.

"Wow!" gasped Hermione "you can remember that well."

"That's what rhyme's do sometimes." said Remus; he seemed to writing something down in his little notebook "you're meant to remember them and this one sounds very important so I'm writing it down so we can work it out, let me see that ring," he held his hand out to me and reluctantly I gave it to him and he examined it. "What bird do you think this is?" he asked.

"I thought it was a raven for some reason," I sighed.

"Let's have a look," said Sirius as he snatched the ring off Remus, "If you look very closely you can see it has a tiny sapphire for an eye, now where have I seen something like that before?"

"It might be something to do with the riddle let's have a look at it anyway." said Hermione so we all sat down in a tight circle with the lamps and book in the middle and Remus with his notebook.

"As you can see," he began "I have underlined all the rhyming words, it's getting dark can we have a _lumous _please?" and Lily who was sitting right next to him lit her wand, "Thank you lily, and as I said I think each rhyming word leads to a clue of some kind."

"But a clue to what?" asked James

"I don't know that's what we need to find out let's have a look at the fist line 'those vampires are _dangerous_ so listen I'm _serious__'"_

"Well I'm _Sirius,_" said Sirius "so it must be something about me."

"And it does say the vampire's are dangerous" said Ron in a small voice "so that's a start."

"They don't care for _Annabeth_ they care for_breath__" _Remus read out "but they're vampires they don't need breath."

"And it has something to do with Annabeth!" gasped Hermione, "let's have a look at the other line I think we're getting somewhere."

"The lamps do not only make people travel though _time_or make people _rhyme_but to bring back the _dead_ so look _ahead _my _dear_ and I hope this riddle makes it _clear__"_

"So it can make people rhyme," said James

"And bring back the dead" Harry said almost hopeful.

"That must what of happened to that girl" I suggested "she always rhymed".

"So she must off been a victim of the lamps!" gasped Remus then he looked at the ring "what if that girl Snape saw was Annabeth? And she was one sending the patronas."

"What" cried Lily "but Mrs Rowling Said..."

"Well she's lying or the vampire's are" Remus interrupted, "or there is something she is not telling us, why didn't Greyback just bite Annabeth when he had the chance and what did Mrs Rowling say about Annabeth's father?"

No one answered, in fact she didn't tell us about Annabeth's father or any other family member's and why would Fenrir Greyback, the most savage werewolf of them all take a little girl away wouldn't he just bite her and have it done, this was getting strange.

"And what about those photographs in her car boot?" asked Sirius "that was creepy; they were dated like one hundred years ago."

"Rowling said she went to this fair once and got her photo taken with this old camera thing" said Ron.

"She was lying" said Remus and he stood up "there is something she's not telling us," and he turned to face Hermione, Harry and Ron "I bet she knows how to get you three home and I think this riddle can help us."

"So what are we going to do about?" asked Ron "just walk up to her and demand information, she is going to be guarded by blood thirsty vampires for Christ sake!"

"Well that's were you come in Ron, I have a plan"

**I've fixed chapter 1 and I think we only have 3 or 4 chapters leaved**


	18. transforming

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter18: transforming

~James~

The plan was so simple; I don't know why I didn't think of it before. First we went to the village to buy the supplies using all our money, and then went to plan our attack. First thing to think about was the vampire's, they knew we would come back and would kill us if they even saw even a shadow of us, so we need all the protection we could get. Secondly was how we were going to get Mrs Rowling to talk. Snape said torture but Hermione said Annabeth wouldn't like that so we didn't bother with planning it until we manage to get rid of the vampires. But before we did that we spent fifteen minutes on the riddle.

We hid behind one of the bushes looking out to the cottage. Dark cloaked vampires could be seen circling around the house like walking black birds and two stayed guarding the front of door. There were so many, I wondered if she had any vampires with her, probably not.

"Are you ready Ron?" asked Remus, Ron nodded. Ron was probably the only one with less protection except for the holy cross he hid in his back pocket, when all the rest of us had garlic around our necks and aluminium chains to tie up the vampires. Ron was going to be bait. I looked up as I heard rumbling from the thick dark sky, the clouds were rolling in like a herd of black sheep. I shivered with cold or was it fear, it was hard to tell.

We all wished Ron good luck and we took our places. Ron strode up bravely toward the vampires. The vampires slowly turned their thin faces to him looking as hungry as a pack of wolfs, one of the vampires guarding the door hissed and that was what we wanted, that was our cue. Harry and I were the first to jump out of the bushes with garlic and aluminium chains in hand ready to launch at the vampires then Sirius and Remus came from the other side and then it was the girls, Lily and Hermione and Snape (yes I know what I said) but the vampire's were a lot and mean a lot faster than us, as we expected and the one who hissed took Ron by his shirt and hair and hissed at us with his dagger fangs showing out and his ruby eyes staring menacingly at us "drop your weapons or I will bit him."

"Oh no you won't!" cried a croaky old man's voice from out the sky, it was the man from the illegal floo network on Sirius motorbike, he landed on the vampires body knocking him out leaving Ron protected under the vampire's weight, then other vampires were suddenly around us, they formed a circle ready to attack but then Lily threw one of her smelly garlic balls at one of the vampire's face this time it was a woman and she backed away screaming as soon as the garlic touched her. Then it was garlic fight as we threw every piece of garlic we had, some of the vampires dodged them and some didn't some of them zoomed away into the safety of the woods while the rest stayed to fight back. The old man was shooting spells and hex's at them and one by one they fell unconscious or they were to tired to fight anymore this is exactly what we wanted, we used the aluminium chains and tied them up against one of the trees and then we suddenly collapsed on our knee's, looks like the vampire's aren't the only one's worn out.

"Come on you stupid teenagers!" ordered the croaky old man who left Sirius motorbike on the ground "you all have a job to do, so do it!"

"Thanks dude" said Sirius "we couldn't have done this without you, how can we repay you?"

"Repay me!" he laughed out loud "my dear English boy you have saved me from the most ugliest woman I've ever seen!"

"Wait!" said Hermione urgently "I thought your date was not until five."

"Oh it was" he replied "like half an hour ago, see you" and as he said that he apparated away.

"Oh no" moaned Remus "I only have thirty minutes left."

"Thirty minutes to what?" asked Snape,

"Never mind," I said "let's just go and find Mrs Rowling."

~Harry~

The house was dark and silent only the wind could be heard as the wooden front door of the cottage slammed shut with a bang behind us, complete silence fell. We stood by the doorway not knowing what to do or what to expect for all we knew there could be traps or other vampires ready to strike. So with no garlic left and chains gone we held our wands in our hands even though there might be a chance of us not using them and we didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts and I didn't want to end up in another court meeting again. With dad...James leading the way we tiptoed to the most obvious place she would be. We got Snape to guard the front door as we made our way to the cellar.

We found her on floor staring at the game of Curses and Fortunes her blond her was all over her face her hands we're clenched she looked as if she was about to cry. And she whispered softly but loud enough for us to hear her "you children have destroyed everything, my protection, my heart, everything"

"You did that yourself" said Remus almost angry "you kidnapped my friends and lied to us, we know you have been using time travel with just one lamp haven't you!"

"I don't understand" she said softly not looking at us in the eye.

"The games up Mrs Rowling" said Sirius "we have worked out the riddle Annabeth had sent us."

"What!" Mrs Rowling gasped and Remus tore the page the riddle was on and passed it to her. When we spent that time on the riddle we found out that there was more to it.

"As you see," said Lily "the first two rhyming words _dangerous and serious _we actually had the idea that _Sirius _was dangerous but how can he be? Next is _Annabeth _and_ breath_ so Annabeth is still alive and _time_ and _rhyme _we think it also makes people rhyme because that how Annabeth speaks but that might just be it and then there is _dead_ and _ahead_ it suggests the lamps can brings back the dead and there is _dear_ and _clear _now we don't understand that do you think you could explain?"

"I might do" Mrs Rowling said "but it not definite."

"Tell us" I insisted.

"On the week Annabeth was taken she said something about how this werewolf would try and kill me."

"But what does that have to do with riddle?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but I think it means that in the end everything would become clear."

"Clear_" _said Hermione "but what about _dear?" _

"I'm not sure" sighed Mrs Rowling "is your friend ok?" she nodded to Remus. All eyes were on him, his body began to stiffen, he was changing. I know what werewolf's are capable of. I remember two years ago when Remus was my Defence Against The Dark Arts professor I found out that he was a werewolf when we found out that Sirius was innocent, Remus forgot to take his 'wolfsbane' and transformed, he nearly killed us but the wolfsbane didn't exist when Remus in this time period, we were all in danger.

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to get something done there 2 more chapters after this **


	19. Battle

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter19: Battle

~Lily~

I felt terrible. I have leave Remus down in the dark cellar alone, I could hear his screams as we sprinted out of the cottage, I had no idea where we were going to go. Werewolf's can sniff people out from miles in fact he could get anyone from the village, I was so worried I didn't even notice the heavy rain dropping from out the sky soaking my hair and my shoe's skidding across the soggy mud. I collapsed on the mushy, wet grass, I was on hands and knees taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Mrs Rowling with a worried look on her face, she knew what I was thinking, we had to save Remus until he kills someone.

"Right is everyone safe" asked Sirius.

"Yeah but I think we're missing someone" said Ron as he looked around at everyone.

"Severus!" I gasped "he's still at the house we have got to save him!" but as I got up to leave Harry took me by the arm.

"Not a good idea Lily," he shouted so I could hear him over the rain "you could get hurt too let James and Sirius do it."

"But why?" I screamed, what could James and Sirius do against a werewolf?

"You will see why!" said James proudly and before I knew it he had transformed into a tall, beautiful stag and then Sirius transformed into a huge black dog. My mouth must have been hanging open because I could hear the others laughing their heads off they didn't seem as half surprised at what just happened. It is not normal for teenage boys to suddenly turn into animals, even though James and Sirius have always been animals but you know what I mean.

"Ok guys," laughed Ron "go and save the slimeball" Sirius gave a bark and James nodded his head and the sprinted to the cottage.

"T- t- they are a-animagus" I stuttered.

"Yep" said Ron "so what do we do now?"

"I think the only thing we can do now is figure out a way to get home" said Hermione.

"Yes where have you put the lamps?" asked Mrs Rowling we all turned to her and we remembered how Remus said Mrs Rowling shouldn't get the lamps, but what else could we do?

"We hid them in one of the bushes," said Harry uneasily "a bit deeper into the forest."

Probably in all the excitement we didn't notice how cold, tired and hungry we were. We were just looking for the place we had put the lamps, we knew we were in the right area from the red ribbon we tied on one of the trees before we had acted, but we checked every bush under every tree and we couldn't find them.

"This must be some kind of joke" moaned Ron.

"Someone has stolen them!" gasped Hermione.

"But no one know about the lamps expect us right?" said Harry cleaning the rain from his glasses.

"Expect maybe the vampires," said Mrs Rowling as she put her head in her hands out of exhaustion or shame.

"But we tied the vampires up," said Harry popping his glasses back on "unless some set them free?"

"And that someone doesn't want you guys to go home," I said taking nervous glances at the other three "any ideas anyone?"

"I can think of some people," mumbled Ron, just then there was crash of lighting, we screamed as one of the tree's suddenly came crashing down just in front of us.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Mrs Rowing and we ran into the trees.

"I think someone is trying to kill us!" screamed Ron through the trees.

"It wouldn't be the first time Ron!" shouted Harry.

The rain was getting worse it was pouring faster and heavier I could hear strong, icy wind whistling though my ears, my t-shirt and shorts we're drenched to my skin, but then Ron tripped over and I fell on top of him covering myself with mud and then I spotted what Ron had tripped over it was the aluminium chain. Helping up Ron and with the chain in hand he kept going, the vampires mustn't be too far now, we stopped. We heard singing, men and women singing in cold but beautiful voices, their voices sank into my ear holes for I have not heard of such an interesting song in my life and they were so beautiful I forgot about the rain and the cracking thunder from the dark clouds it was Mrs Rowling who brought me back to reality.

"It's the vampires chanting," she said hopefully "they only do that when they are completing their task."

"They're going to turn on the lamps aren't they?" shouted Harry "come on!"

The singing was coming closer as we sprinted though the trees towards the voices and from the distance we spotted the black hooded figures slowly circling a stone, round table. I could not see the table very well from where I was standing but judging by the ivy growing around it, it must have been very old and on the table where the lamps were we also spotted that one of the vampire's looked different from the other's, he was wearing a red cloak and his hood was long and coved his whole face.

"The one in the red is Timoken" whispered Mrs Rowling excitedly "they're going to get Annabeth back!"

"What, really?" gasped Hermione "Annabeth told Snape the vampires were dangerous."

"But dangerous to who?" said Mrs Rowling calmly "to us or someone us" and she carried on watching the vampires, she was so transfixed on the circle she didn't notice Hermione drag us back from her and she whispered urgently,

"I don't care what Rowling says I still think them vampires are up to something more."

"So do I," I said, "we need to attack the vampires again we don't have the garlic anymore but we have the chain and the Holy Cross and we have rocks and sticks on the ground we have a chance!"

"Hang on a minute," said Harry "we can't just go in there so suddenly we have to wait till the right moment and besides maybe we can get them to do the dirty work for us."

We were going to ask what Harry meant but suddenly a bright golden light shot out from the middle of the round table it shot up though the rain clearing the dark black clouds revealing the full moon, it all felt magical as the air rushed though us with warmth and power. Mrs Rowling grasped my arm.

"Do you see that Lily?" she cried with joy "if you step into that light you can choose to go to anytime period you like and now they have opened it." I turned to the others Harry winked at me though his thick glasses, now I knew what he meant by 'do the dirty work for us' the vampires have all ready opened the lamps for us now we could chooses what time we wanted to go, not switching on two lamps and wait for a few minutes and then let them take you to a time you don't want to go to, all we had to do was get rid of the vampires, then I turned to Hermione who didn't look as pleased, she was eyeing Mrs Rowling closely before saying in a warning voice,

"You seem to know a lot about the lamps don't you Mrs Rowling?"

"Oh" she said looking a bit surprised "the vampires told me about it, they're very clever" but as she said that I could sense some hint in her voice she was lying. Harry picked up one of the branches lying on the ground, Ron picked one up too after taking his silver cross out of his pocket. Hermione did the same as got my chain ready staring straight ahead at the vampires, the one in red, who Mrs Rowling said was Timoken, lifted his hood up. We could see though the golden light; he looked about eighteen at least, his long dark hair was as black as night and his blue eyes were like two crystal balls with the way he was studying the light.

"My friends!" he cried he sounded more like a human than the rest of the vampires "we are here tonight on the day of the moons storms to take the power to

turn back time, to change the future." the others clapped in agreement "and give all this power to the one man who has promised victory and magic to the vampires the one and only Lord Voldemort!" the others cheered it would have deafened my ears if it wasn't for the shock that washed over me. I think the best time to act was probably now. But then cry of anger screeched from Mrs Rowling lungs, the vampires turned to her direction, Mrs Rowling stormed towards them.

"How could you!" she shouted "you said you were going to get my daughter back instead you wanted power for your own greed!"

"Well what do you think it was for" laughed Timoken "do you really think we would just help any woman who lost her child, we only said that so some foolish children would go back in time to find the other lamp and they have done just that."

"NOW!" cried Harry and sprinted towards the vampires Harry, Ron and Hermione were using their branches to hit the vampires while I used my chain as a whip and then I saw Timoken out of the corner of my eye and I swung the chain at him but he dodged and disappeared, I glanced around me until I heard Hermione screech my name and I felt a cold hand on my mouth and another one holding me around my arms it was Timoken.

"Put down your weapons" hissed Timoken "or you will never see this girl again." Harry was the first to put down his weapon and Ron and Hermione followed suit. "Good" said Timoken more casually "now get on your knees" they did including Mrs Rowling my heart was beating faster than ever now. Where the vampires going to let us go even if we do as they ask?.

"Now what should we do with you all," he sighed "feed you to the vampires or save you for the Dark Lord?"

"Or maybe let us go and pretend this never happened?" suggested Ron hopefully.

"Good suggestion but no," Timoken said "it not really that simple" he threw me down with the others and one of the vampires lifted me by the shoulders so I was on my knees "let's have a vote on it, who is hungry?" The vampires hissed in delighted, we have had it, this is the end, we were going to have our blood suck out by vampires, one of the hooded vampires with shining blue eyes pulled me up by my hair and she hissed,

"I will have this one" and as she was about to bite me I heard a sound which has always stayed in my memory to this very day it was the sound of a werewolf howling and I heard a rustle in bushes the behind me followed by hooves and the padding of a dogs feet suddenly the werewolf leapt out of the bushes and launched its self at the vampire who was holding me, I ducked but the vampire wasn't fast enough and the werewolf pinned her down and at that moment a stag came racing by and knocked over a couple of vampires, it had to be James, so the werewolf must be Remus, then Sirius, as a dog, sprinted up to Timoken and tore at his robes, he screamed and tried to kick Sirius away but that wasn't enough and it seemed to make Sirius madder and he launched at his face, the other vampires tired to get to Timoken but Remus and James was holding them back with hooves, claws, antlers and teeth and soon enough me, Ron, Harry and Hermione had picked up our weapons.

"Stay clear of Remus!" shouted Harry to us "I don't think he knows we're here at the moment, let him just handle the vampires" and sooner or later it became a battle some off the vampires had snapped out of there shock and tired to zoom past us but Remus was too fast he managed to get scratch them to death (literally) with his claws.

Suddenly I heard dog whine from the round table we all turned to see Sirius at Timoken's feet, Sirius was shaking he seemed to be in a fit. James (still in stag form) raced over to Sirius as fast as he could but Timoken didn't stop him he just gave an evil, cold laughter that turned my whole body to ice.

"You foolish children!" he laughed "You may have won this round but it's not over yet!" and before anyone could stop him he vanished into the glowing light of the lamps.

**This chapter has took me a while to do so be grateful I spent all this time on it to make it as good as possible lol. The last chapter will be up by next week including the link to the first chapter of the 2****nd**** series (and I still haven't thought of the names yet) **


	20. It's not always goodbye finale

**The young Marauders and the Golden Trio**

Chapter20: It's not always goodbye (finale)

~James~

At that moment Timoken left Sirius stopped shaking and the vampires who managed survive the battle went though the portal following him. Remus was very tired and didn't bother chasing the others so he just ran back into the trees for a quick nap or something until his next meal. I was about to go after him when Lily raced in front of me and put her hands out to stop me.

"Let him go James" she cried "he's not going to harm anyone not after all he got off the vampires." I stopped and turned back into my human form, "We can look for him later but don't you want to say goodbye to your son?" I turned to Harry he had cuts on his face were the vampires must of scratched him, his glasses had cracked and his hair was a big shaggy mess on his head he limped up to me with tears in his eyes.

"So this is it" he said nervously.

"This is it" I sighed, then a wave of sadness washed over me this was probably the last I was going to see him for a very long time, I wanted to know more about him like what house is he in? Does he have a girlfriend? Or are we going to be happy? "But hey" I said cheerfully as a thought struck me "you won't miss me I'm your father you are probably going to be glad to see the back of me sometimes." but he just gave me a sad smile and a big, tight hug.

"Say thanks to Lupin for me." he whispered in my ear.

"Sure" I said "promise," I meant it. Suddenly Sirius, now human, took Harry off me and giving him his own big hug.

"See you soon." he said.

"Yeah" sighed Harry "just don't kill me."

"Sorry." and Sirius letting go and patting Harry on the head instead, then I felt Hermione give me a light hug .

"You have done well today." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," I answered "but I couldn't have done it without you guys" and I meant it.

"That's what Harry says," She laughed and then she stopped "hear take this" she gave me the book she, Remus and Sirius had found in the library of Glasgowmead. "I think this book has more in it than what it seems," she must have noticed my confusion "look give it to Remus when he's back to normal he might spot something, this adventure isn't over yet its only just beginning," and she turned away to hug Sirius and I met Lily's eyes, Hermione must have told her something similar or more. Ron came up to me and firmly shook my hand.

"Good luck mate," he said.

"You too," I said "stay with Harry yeah," he nodded and went to say goodbye to the others and then joined Harry and Hermione who were already by the portal Sirius and Lily came to stand by my side.

"Goodbye you all!" cried Lily with tears streaming down her face, "I will never forget you and what you have done for us and Remus says the same thank you!"

"Have a safe journey," called Sirius "it was nice meeting you all and that I'm _going _to meet you." I just waved as I watched Harry and Ron go though the portal, Hermione was about to step in but she turned back to us.

"Remember to take the lamps off the table when I've gone!" she called "and thank Mrs Rowling for me!" and she vanished into the golden light of the portal.

Lily dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve and gave a sad smile , "let's get these lamps off the table and look for Mrs Rowling," she said "no doubt she would have run back the cottage and of course you need to find Remus before he gets hungry again and attacks the villagers, oh yeah what have you done with Snape?" she asked us with narrowed tearful eyes.

"At the cottage," said Sirius, "don't worry we haven't killed him, we just knocked him out so we can try to convince him it was all a dream, but if that doesn't work we would have to find someone with magic and at age to warp his memory."

And that was probably for the best, Snape who was guarding the front door at the time had no idea what had been going on down at the cellar had no idea that a werewolf was down there when me and Sirius got to the cottage Remus was just about to eat him, but I knocked Snape out with my antlers when Sirius battled Remus. But sadly Snape isn't as stupid as he looks he will work it out eventually who Remus really is and we couldn't have that.

As soon as Lily took the lamps off the table the warm golden light disappeared leaving in its place a shower of cold fresh rain and the monstrous thunder of the clouds was back upon us. We went back into the trees towards the cottage still keeping signs out for Remus but there were non and I started to worry.

The second we got Lily back to the cottage me and Sirius transformed and raced off to find Remus. We eventually found him quivering under the roots of an old tree, he looked like a little lost puppy alone under there, we found the gap Remus must have went though and with the help of Sirius managed to squeeze my antlers under there. Now the three of us were all snuggled together against the harsh thundering above us, together we could face any dangers that threatened us; vampires, dark arts .we even stopped Voldemort from getting the power to control time, for now anyway.

I must have fallen asleep because the moment I opened my eyes the golden orb of the sun was already rising from the forest trees, the rain drops on the leaves and ground were sparkling like diamonds as the suns ways reflected off them. I turned to Sirius who was now in human form watching over Remus who was also now human. I turned back human too and took a look at Remus's pale skin and soft looking brown hair he looked so peaceful like that you would never think he was a werewolf. Suddenly Sirius climbed out of the tree and scratched and yawned, "I'm going back to the cottage to find something we can wrap Remus in, won't be two ticks."

A few minutes later Sirius only came back with a white fluffy dressing gown, "sorry this would have to do him" he sighed "his clothes ripped during his transformation and because there are no men living the cottage Lily said a dressing gown was best suited."

We didn't want to but we had to wake Remus up from his deep sleep, we managed somehow to get him in the dressing gown and get him back to the cottage. When we got there Mrs Rowling was asleep in her armchair and Lily was pacing up and down the floor with black bags under her eyes when she saw us she gave us a huge smile and said how worried she has been which woke up Mrs Rowling and she asked why Remus was wearing her dressing gown when we explained why she instantly asked Remus his size and ran to the village to buy him a plain t-shirt and jeans which looked one size too big and she made us a cuppa each and some biscuits and I remembered how hungry I was, Sirius and Remus explained they had had two Mc Donald's on their journey and I got really jealous.

When we had finished Mrs Rowling had a quiet talk with us, "now you four have had quite a journey."

"Yeah" said Lily "I never knew that so much can happen in just a few hours"

"And more things are going to happen eventually," sighed Mrs Rowling "from what it looks like Voldemort has got the vampires on his side and now that Timoken is hiding though time and space we will never find him and get revenge."

"What do you think he's going to do now?" asked Remus.

"Probably stay low for a while he has failed Voldermort because of some kids, he's not going to like that but when he does come out Timoken would be looking for revenge on you and then the other children."

"You mean you could just kill Harry just like that?" I asked panicking.

"Well knowing vampires they like to do things quickly and not mess around, so to make things easier they would have to kill the person who brought Harry life."

"Me" I whispered, I started to shake, I'd had enough with vampires for one day.

"He will be after you if you like it or not" said Mrs Rowling reading my thoughts "all of you until you find away to stop him."

"Are the Dementors on Voldermort's side too" asked Sirius "I mean when we were looking for the other the lamp they started to attack us and the same when we were coming back here, we nearly got killed."

"Probably Sirius," she said shaking her head, "maybe they are working for him or they knew somehow you were after the other lamp and tried to stop you for some reason but for now keep them lamps apart and always have your wands with you."

"Thank you," said Remus "but what do we do now? And what about Annabeth she must have some part into this."

"Find her," said Mrs Rowling "please, if she was the one who sent out the warning to the Snape boy and saved you from the Dementors she must know more."

"No promises," said Sirius, Mrs Rowling nodded.

"Your parents must be worried about you" she said "should I give them a ring?"

"My parents!" I jumped up "they must be worried sick, we said we would be back by midnight and now it's early morning they must have called the police and everything!"

"Then you should call them, the phones in the hall." Said Mrs Rowling.

When I called my house my father was the first to pick up I had never heard him shout at me before it rather scared me but when he calmed down he told how worried he was and that he loved me and my mother was at the police station, then he told me Remus's dad was there and that he wanted a word with Remus. When Remus was on the phone to his dad Remus just rolled his eyes and sighed at each word. I didn't know the relationship between Remus and his father but it must be a strange one. Lily was next to call she said she would tell her parents everything when she got home but she told us after the phone call she wasn't going to tell them _everything _just that she accidently landed in Scotland and Snape fell unconscious and was rushed to a hospital, she told Mrs Snape that to but Lily didn't want to talk about her.

A few minutes later Severus got up and started telling us the _dream _he had and we got the Motorbike ready while Severus and Lily hopped on their broomstick as Lily waved goodbye and saying thank you to Mrs Rowling and some goodbyes, Sirius started the motorbike and it lifted in the air. To tell the truth I was glad to leave Scotland and with the book and lamps sitting in the sidecar I was looking forward to the rest of my summer.

**The End ****NOT **

**If you want to know what happens next read the first chapter the second series called The Moon** **necklaces (I know it's a strange name but oh well you will know why it called that when you read it) **

**You can find the story on my profile...See you there **

**The Summery **

**The Sequel to The Young Marauders and Golden Trio...The Marauders need to find Annabeth and to do that they need nine necklaces that only nine people can find. New friends and sometimes you gretest foe can be the one you trust the most.**


	21. 1st chapter to the Moons necklace

**The Moon necklaces **

**WARNING: If you have not read my 'The Young Marauders and the Golden Trio' This Fanfic won't make any sense **

Chapter 1: Escape

~Sirius~

The crescent moon hung in dark sky that night and the wind gently rustled my hair as I slammed the front door shut behind me. I could hear the shouts and curses of my mother as she threw furniture wildly at the walls as my father and brother tried to calm her down 'they're wasting their time' I thought 'she is a mad dog who needs to be put down...and they call werewolf's uncontrolled.'

I ran into the main road down the dark alleyways were smokers and drug dealers mess around but they just ignored me as a sprinted past. I cursed why did I have to leave my motorbike at the Potters, I should of just told Mrs Potter I didn't need her to drive me home but after that crazy adventure in Scotland the Potters locked the bike up and that if I wanted it back I would have to wait till the end of the summer and that was two weeks away.

The only things with me where my suitcases packed with Muggle clothes, toiletries, some prank stuff and my Hogwarts trunk with the usual books, uniform, crap like that and in my pocket was my wand I have been carrying it around with me since the Dementor attack a few weeks ago (even though I could get into trouble for using magic) also in a plastic bag was the lamp.

I carried on down a row of shut down shops and some tacky night clubs until I came to a stop under a subway. I could hear cars rolling furiously along the gravel roads I pulled my black leather jacket tightly around me...so this must be what it's like to be homeless. But I wasn't completely homeless I still had James I could live with him but I only know the road way and that would be too dangerous on foot I'll have to take the paths, that's going to take me ages.

Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine one a recognised in an instant. I hastily pulled my wand out and was ready to attack I knew they were here. I came out of the subway and looked up at the pitch black sky, it was faint but I just saw three Dementors circling the sky, probably the same ones from last time. Suddenly one zoomed down, but I had my wand ready and I shot my dog patronus at it and it few away, same with the other one, this was too easy but my victory didn't last long as Dementor number three pinned me down to the ground, my wand fell out of my hands, I tried to fight but it were too strong. I felt the Dementor's coldness on my face. I was getting ready for a slow painful death when a shot of bright blue light sent the Dementor flying away like the others. I thought it was the raven at first but the patronas turned out to be a huge wolf which could only belong to one person.

"Moony!" I cried as me and Remus flung our arms around each other I have never been so happy to see someone in my life "Moony how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't," he answered, "I was just around and I saw your patronas and thought you might want some help."

"Cool but you don't live round here" I said confused "you can't just be hanging around."

"I'll tell you about it later," he said nervously and he noticed my bags "finally ran away from home then?" I nod "then you need the knight bus come on"

I took my bags as we ran along the street to god knows where and I noticed Remus had his Hogwarts trunk too including a small suitcase I was about to ask why when we stopped and Remus sat on the bench facing the road, "now all we have to do is wait." I didn't know how the knight bus worked so I was happy one of us did and I just sat down beside Remus "so how was your summer?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just nearly got killed by a group of vampires, stopped Voldemort from taking over time and that" I said sarcastically.

"No," Remus laughed "after our adventure when you went home I mean."

"Oh uneventful," I sighed, "Mother was still angry that we sneaked into her house and she locked me in my bedroom and only fed me bread and water."

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," said Remus playing with his hair, "you did bring a werewolf and a muggle born into her precious pure blood house."

"Yeah," I laughed, "you should have seen her face Moony it was as red as a tomato."

"Did she notice the lamp was missing?"

"Na it's right here," I said tapping the bag "got the book?"

"Yeah actually I found out some very interesting things but I want to discuss it when we see James. Gosh how long is this bus going to take?"

And at that every moment the blue Triple Decker bus drew in at the side of the road and a tall figure stepped out and said in a London accent "Need a ride fellers."

**I have the rest of the story on my profile: Chapter 5 is already up! **


	22. Knight bus and Howler

**The Moon necklaces **

Chapter2: Knight bus and Howler

~Sirius~

"Yes please" said Remus politely as he gave his luggage to the conductor; he was a small plump man with curly brown and brown eyes under his spectacles.

"But you have only been here for five minutes why call me back cousin" the conductor asked...wait...did he just call Remus cousin?

"The wrong address," Remus replied "but it is a good job too or my friend might have been dead," he said as be beckoned me to the triple-decker bus "his name is Sirius Black...Sirius this is Harold Lupin he is my cousin."

"Well a friend of Remmie's is a friend of mine," said Harold as he put Remus' things to one side "just hop on and make yourself comfortable while I sort out your bags."

"Thanks." I grumbled, I expressly hate people like Harold chubby, polite looking do-gooders who see the good in every possible situation.

The Knight bus from the inside was full of beds and...and nothing else except maybe for the old bus driver who so needed a shave and a bath, he look familiar, he kind of looked like that guys who runs the illegal floo network in Scotland "Hey" I said to him "you don't happen to be related to a guy who works in a floo network do yer."

"He's my brother" he replied in the same cocky voice but his voice sounded cold so I thought I should just leave it at that and joined Remus on a bed were he and his suitcases were.

"Have you been on the knight bus before?" asked Harold Lupin leaning on one of the bed poles.

"No" I answered.

"Then you're going to be in for a bit of a shock then," said Harold smiling "ready Edward!" he shouted and the bus driver started the bus, at that moment I fell back and banged my head on the back of the bus as my bags came flying at me along with Remus, the bus was going lightening speed I had no idea what road or street we were on. Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me across the row of beds toward his cousin who didn't seem at all affected by the speed of the bus, he was just leading against the wall reading the Daily Prophet.

"So where are you off to then?" Harold asked.

"Godric's Hollow!" I screamed as beds came crashing into me then I took another look at the Daily Prophet, I saw on the front cover a horrid looking man with grey matted hair and hungry looking eye that made my skin crawl and on the top of the picture was written in bold lettering **'werewolf still at large.'** I managed to get up holding Remus by the elbow as I hold on to the pole for dear life, and I turned to face Harold.

"Who is that man?" I asked "the one the front cover" Remus turned to look at the paper and his colour drained from his face then he turned an angry red.

"So that's why my parents are kept the Daily Prophet from me," he growled, Harold looked up at Remus with sorry eyes and said softly

"Sorry Rem I thought you knew."

"Knew what!" I shouted "Who is he?"

"He's Fenrir Greyback!" snapped Remus "don't tell me you never heard of him."

"He's a werewolf" I said nervously because it's not every night Remus gets so angry.

"Not just a werewolf" said Harold as angrily as Remus "the most savage werewolf who is alive today. Greyback is planning to bite as many people as he can to make a werewolf army, he wants to defeat the wizards because of how they're treated and how they look to society. He mostly bites children so he can raise them away from their family so they would end up hating wizards but of course he's getting nowhere I mean look at Remus, Greyback bit him and his family still cares for him"

"That's not true," muttered Remus "my mother just ignores me and father is too ashamed to even look at me."

"But he took to James's didn't he?"

"Yeah only because he had too," snarled Remus, "when I told him about what happened in Scotland he told me I was fool and not to get involved with you guys."

"He only says that because he worries for you," sighed Harold "you just don't see it yet."

Remus huffed and turned away then he grumbled "are we there yet?"

"Yeah" said Harold nervously "in about three...two...one," the bus came to a halt and we were thrown forwards onto the floor.

"Godric's Hollow!" called Edward as we clambered up, picking up our bags and trunks, the doors slid open revealing the cool night air and the fresh breeze, I was glad to out. Remus thanked Harold and he handed the Daily Prophet to him. Remus came to join me with the paper held under his arm as we watched the knight bus zoom away the same way as it came.

We knocked on the door of James Potter's house we knew it was late at night and they would probably be sleeping but what could you do? The light flicked on and we heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and opening the door was Mrs Potter in a pink nightie with pink slippers and her grey hair in curlers she wore a frustrated look on her face but when she saw us she gave us a big smile and a hug and invited us in.

"I wasn't expecting you two," she said "especially this late at night."

"Sorry Mrs Potter this is quit sudden for us too." said Remus.

"Don't worry Remus we will talk about it in the morning you two must be starving I'll make you guys something to drink and you can wake up James he will be happy to see you"

We put our bags down in the hall and rushed up the stairs to James room and crept inside. I put my finger to my lips as we tiptoed to the end of James' bed, I took a feather from my pocket I had found ages ago and tickled his feet with it. James giggled, opened his eyes and shot up from the bed and switched his on lamp and put on his glasses.

"SUPPRISE!" we cheered and he laughed out loud for someone who just got up.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked after he calmed down.

"Long story." I sighed "come on your mum's making us some food."

We raced downstairs were Mrs Potter was making some hot chocolate the smell of it reminded me how I desperately needed a proper dinner, my parents have only fed me bread and water since I came home. We were in the sitting room and slumped on the sofa as Mrs Potter passed the mugs around Remus was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Is dad back yet?" asked James as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"No James" answered Mrs Potter sadly as she slipped into her armchair "life is in chaos at the moment the ministery need a lot wizards to stop the death eaters killing all these people, five families have been killed in only one week but I'm sure you have heard from the Daily Prophet."

Remus shook his head not looking up from the paper, "mum and dad have been keeping the Daily Prophet away from me lately this is the first time I've read it since July."

"That's stupid," snorted James; Mrs Potter gave him a sharp look and fished out a pile of Daily Prophets from the back off the armchair.

"Well you're in luck Mr Lupin because I've been saving the Prophet for two weeks now have a look and don't tell your parents I gave them to you."

"Thanks," he said as he took them, at that moment an owl swooped in the open window and landed on the table, there is a letter in its' beak. I took it and the owl flew away. Remus' face turned white as he saw the letter.

"Oh no," he moaned and he had a right to because in my hand was a howler addressed to me and Remus.

"Who could that be from?" gasped James.

"We will explain later" I said "let's get this over with." I ripped the at the seal on the envelope and it hovered in thin air and it said in a formal voice.

"_Dear Mr Lupin and Mr Black, you have been seen performing the patronus charm on Hareon Street at five minutes past twelve. __As you know, under age wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from school__. Your court meetings are on the 21st of August __Enjoy your Holidays! Yours sincerely, Matilda Toogood_"with that the Howler burst into flames. I took a look at James and his mother they had confused expressions on their faces which were almost amusing.

"I can explain." I said.

**I like to thank BlackGryphon101 Time Travelling Wolf Animagus for their comments on the Young Marauders and The Golden trio**

**If you're wandering Hareon Street I made up, it is where Sirius was attacked by the Dementors. It is also were Remus, Sirius and Hermione stopped for their milkshake at Mc Donald's when they got the other lamp in the Young Marauders and The Golden trio**


	23. Some answers at least

The Moon necklaces

Chapter3: Some answers at least

~James~

We rushed to my bedroom closing the door behind us as I heard my mother call for us. I turned to Remus and Sirius who looked as shocked as I was. Remus and Sirius had both used magic outside school which was illegal for underage wizards some even got expelled so it was not worth the risk. "Ok" I sighed "start from the top the both of you" Remus and Sirius turned to each other then back at me.

"Well if you want the short version," said Sirius, "I ran away from home, then got attacked by Dementors, then Remus randomly showed up and saved me, then we got abroad the knight bus and found out the bag man is Remus cousin Harold Lupin and that Greyback is trying to make a werewolf army and guess what, the knight bus driver is actually the brother of the guy who runs that floo network in Scotland."

"Cool so you finally ran away from your family." I cheered, "Good work Padfoot" I said patting him on the back, "and how about you Moony you ran away too?"

"Sort off," Remus shrugged, "I had a bit of an argument with my father."

"Well spit it out," said Sirius.

"Well remember that time in Scotland?"

"How can we forget" I sighed, it had been probably the most strangest day off my life.

"And you gave me the book _The Artefacts of the Dark _well I've been reading though it and It's come up with some they interesting information, but there was a problem my father found it and said I shouldn't be reading things about the dark and that stuff and he said that you guys are a bad influence on me and that he's going to do something about it one way or another!"

"But he can't can he?" said Sirius "it's not like he can he can watch over you every five minutes."

"He's just bluffing was always" sighed Remus "But the real problem is that he's taken the book and that had some really important information which could help us find Annabeth!" Annabeth was taken away by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback five years ago but believed not to be bitten for some strange reason, according to the vampires she switched on this very special lamp (the same time someone else switched on the other) that can make people in the room go back in time but somehow the magic worked in a strange way and affected her with its power so now she is in another time line somewhere and that's what we had to find out.

"But can you remember anything from the book?" I asked.

"Yeah but it was very complicated" said Remus as he rubbed his head "it was something about these nine faces off the moon being sorted into necklaces and it can give all the impossible answers off the world, like why humans live and die and how god came to the word and that stuff but if we somehow found these necklaces and knew how to work then we could ask it how to find Annabeth."

"It could just work!" gasped Sirius "so where can we find them?"

"I don't know," said Remus shaking he head "I think the book might give us some clues but my father has got it and I doubt he's going to give it back"

"But if we did get book..." I started but I was interrupted by the knock on my bedroom door, it was mum.

"James!" she called "is everything ok in there? Your dad is home!"

We ran back down the stairs were my father was sitting in his usual place on the armchair but he looked extremely pale with bags under his brown eyes which were red from exhaustion. His clothes were tattered and torn and to my astonishment had some spots of blood on them , "Dad what happened to you!" I cried as I sat beside him, his face looked grim as he spoke to us in a low voice.

"They are dead; Chloe, Dan and their baby were killed by the Death eaters." Mother gasped as she put her hands over her mouth and began to sob as I sat paralyzed. I didn't know them very well but Chloe and Dan were our cousins on mother's side and they just had a baby girl, Poppy, she was only three months old. Chloe and Dan were both muggle born.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Remus bowing his head, Sirius did the same.

"Don't be" said my father standing up "I'm off to bed" with that he slumped up the stairs. I put my arms around mother who was still sobbing, I felt I should cry too but maybe it out of shock, I didn't.

The next morning I found myself lying on the sofa covered with a warm blanket. The sun was shining in though the curtains, it must be morning. I looked around me, mum was sound asleep in her armchair but I noticed that Remus and Sirius were missing. Curious I tiptoed upstairs trying not to wake mum knowing that dad was asleep in his room.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and peered inside. Their trunks and suitcases were stacked up by the wall and I found Sirius asleep in my bed with Remus sitting at my desk looking grim and in his own little world, he didn't even look up as I came in the room not even as I tiptoed towards him and knelt on the floor.

"You ok?" I asked him I he looks down at me in surprise.

"Not really," he mutters "I'm thinking of going back home your family seem to have too much to worry about."

"No" I whispered harshly trying not wake up Sirius "stay here for a while at least until the trial."

"But I need to get the book back."

"We will think about that another time but Rem you need to stay here so we can try not to get you expelled" Remus looked at me doubtful "send your father a letter" I suggested "tell him you're staying here."

**I hope I have not left this chapter for too long. **

**I know it's a bit boring at the moment but the next chapter should be more interesting. **


	24. The maddens of a Court trial

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter4: The maddens of a Court trial

~Remus~

That morning I sent a letter to tell my father explaining everything that had happened, that I was safe and well but I didn't know what he was going to think about the court meeting I wouldn't be surprised if I got a Howler back, or if I got a letter at all. I also asked him to send Jinks, my cat back to me. I was so nervous about the trial me and Sirius had to go up against, would they think we were lying to them? Would we be allowed to go back to Hogwarts? Would we have to up in front of Barty Crouch the minister of magic? Well I would find out soon enough it was only three days away and also on that morning our letters from Hogwarts came with the new list of ingredients and books, but I didn't see the point I probably would never get to step foot in Hogwarts again.

We told Mrs Potter what had happened last night, Mr Potter was also there too, all cleaned up and well rested it was probably good to get his mind of Chloe and Dan for a bit.

"But why would the Dementors attack?" Mrs Potter said more to herself "I mean they never leave Azkaban, I'm not even sure they are allowed to."

"Have you ever had a Dementor attack before?" asked Mr Potter.

We shook our heads, we couldn't tell them what happened in Scotland we had to do this ourselves.

"I see" sighed Mr Potter rubbing his chin "but I still think they would let you off, it not like you used magic on your school bully, there is not much to protect yourself against a Dementor besides the Patronus charm and I think they would understand that."

"You _think" _blurted out Sirius.

"Well it is not definite, but I still think we should go to Diagon Alley."

"It's too soon love," complained Mrs Potter "How about you boys go out for while," she waved to us and we stood up and sprinted outside.

The weather was nice and warm the golden sun shone high over the houses were some kids were playing football in someone's garden "So are we going to Diagon Alley then?" asked Sirius as we walked down the street.

"I don't think so," answered James "mum always gets her way."

"But she is right though,." I moaned "there is no point going to Diagon Alley if we're going to get expelled anyway"

"I wouldn't think so," snapped Sirius, "you heard what Mr Potter said the only way to protect yourself against a Dementor is the Patronus charm, it not like you can punch it in the face."

We laughed, just then out the corner of my eye I saw a bright blue bird fly off into the fluffy white clouds.

Two days went by and I still didn't get a reply from dad, not even Jinks back or the owl that sent the letter, I was starting to worry the court hearing was tomorrow and Mrs Potter had kindly brought me and Sirius some suits, we were very grateful. I was so nervous I haven't slept properly since the howler but Sirius, however, was how you say ...cool about it, he didn't think we were going to expelled, he told time after time that it would be alright but it didn't make it any better.

The day had arrived and we were sitting having breakfast at the Potter house, I couldn't eat anything no matter how much Mrs and Mr Potter told me to and I was surprised that Sirius wasn't eating that much either. Mr Potter had taken some time off from work to take me and Sirius to the ministry where the court will be held and also to make sure we come out safely.

"I should be able to come," sulked James.

"Sorry but have to stay with your mother," apologised Mr Potter. James sighed and turned to me and Sirius.

"Good luck guys, you will make it out alive."

"We know," smiled Sirius and we jumped into Mr Potter's car and drove to the ministry of magic.

The car stopped by a long busy road with tall grey building around us. We climbed out and followed Mr Potter to a red telephone box standing in the middle of the grey cobbles of the street. Was this telephone box our way into the ministry of magic? Mr Potter beckoned us in and shut the door behind us so we were all crammed into that little space.

"I have never used this entrance before," said Mr Potter cheerfully "It should fun" then he pressed some buttons. I couldn't see because Sirius was in the way and then I heard a clanging noise like what a lift does and like a lift we went down leaving the sights of the dull grey muggle buildings behind and saw only darkness, I felt Sirius grip my arm as we moved lower and lower until we came down into light, and the sound of footsteps and voices rang though my ears.

I looked down and saw I being lowered onto black splendid floor, I saw witches' and wizards in smart clothes busselling about on their business with stacks of paper under their arms and suitcases in their hands, it would of been like a muggle office if it weren't for the stunning scenery of black tiles on the floor and walls along with tall, wide fireplaces where wizards and which's were coming out of its green flames. But for me what stood out most of all The Fountain of Magical Brethren but I had no time to look at it clearly because Mr Potter had hastily pushed us out of the phone box and pushed us past the crowds of workers, who would want to work at a place this busy I don't know.

As soon as we were passed the crowd I found myself in another lift, luckily we weren't too crammed this time. Sirius leant his head against the wall and sighed.

"I don't think I've seen the Ministry so busy before."

"It because of the war," said Mr Potter gravely as we went up for our hearing.

We stood waiting in a long narrow corridor in front of the entrance to a very large courtroom were people were taking their seats.

"Nervous boys?" asked Mr Potter.

"Yeah" I answered, he had no idea.

"No," said Sirius but by his expression I could tell he was lying.

"You will be ok," whispered Mr Potter "you haven't done anything wrong," and then a man in a muggle suit came up.

"We're ready for you now," he said, "come with me, you can go now sir," he said to Mr Potter, who nodded and whispered good luck to us as the man in the suit lead us into the dark dismal court room and sat us down in two chairs in the middle of the room. I just managed to look up to see Barty Crouch looming over us under his nose.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he addressed us , "If I am correct." My mouth was to dry to speak.

"Yes we are," said Sirius boldly, why couldn't I be brave as him?

"You have been seen performing a Patronus charm in Heron Street" continued Crouch.

"Yes ,but..." interrupted Sirius, but was cut off by a woman sitting on the Crouch's side.

"Young man" she said gravely "you can only speak when you are told to."

"Do you plead guilty?" asked Crouch.

Sirius looked a bit taken back, so was I because we had not even told our side of the story yet?

"Yes but the Dementors attacked us," started Sirius and whole room went silent.

"Dementors?" stared the woman "are you playing us for fools boy, because it not like it the first time you have used magic outside school."

"I know, I've had the warning so I wouldn't do magic if it weren't necessary"

Crouch laughed hard, "Why would Dementors attack school children like you, answer me Lupin you haven't said anything yet" my heart stopped I felt myself being to shake.

"I'll ask you again shall I?" said crouch leaning over in his chair to get a closer look at me "Why would the Dementors attack you?"

"W...we don't k..Know" I stuttered and I took a deep breath to calm me down "they came for Sirius I was passing by and I saved him when one of the Dementors was about to suck out his soul."

"And what did this Dementor look like?"

"Cloaked like all the others," Sirius answered, "there were three at least."

"But why would the Dementors move away from Azkaban?" asked Crouch, but before I was about to say we don't know I was interrupted by a '_Hem-Hem_' sound and we turned to face a plump woman with brown curly hair wearing black like all the others, she but had some kind of brooch on.

"If you forgive me for interrupting minster" she stared in a clear posh voice, "the boys are obviously lying."

"We're not!" cried Sirius standing up from his chair, "the Dementors attacked three days ago in Heron Street under a subway."

The woman just giggled and rolled her eyes, no one did that to Sirius. There were mutters from the court, Sirius had gone bright red and his hands clenched in fists, he looked like he was going to murder this woman even the entire court and to my astonishment Sirius took his wand and pointed it at the giggling woman the whole room gasped and before the body guards could arrest him I jumped out of my seat and took Sirius wand hand and pulled it away from the woman and I whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong with you do you want to be sentenced to Azkaban" but Sirius didn't stop struggling until a voice could be heard by the end of room.

"Mr Black, could you please put your wand down before you kill Mr Lupin or anyone else, thank you."

"Headmaster" Sirius gasped and there stood Albus Dumbledore. My mouth was hanging open what was he doing here?

"Dumbledore" greeted Crouch "forgive me but I don't think this is a good time" shooting daggers towards us

"Oh but forgive me minister but I think came at a very good time," as Dumbledore eyed us "so what is this about a Dementor attack?" so Sirius and I for the first time were able to explain what happened and what we said must of sounded true (because it was) to the minster because he said he would check with Azkaban to if any of the guards were out during that time and we had another meeting with him around Christmas, so it looks like we weren't expelled...yet. And Dumbledore left the court room without another word.

We told Mr Potter everything what had happened in the court meeting when we were on our way home. I was so happy we weren't expelled it was unbearable all we had to do is get thought the second one at Christmas then were clear. Mrs Potter was happy for us she let Sirius have his motorbike back and said we could use it to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but trust me our troubles were far from over.

**This was very, very hard to write****I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review Please! And if you guessed it was Umbridge who said Remus and Sirius was lying we will see more off her. **


	25. Diagon Alley and more Howlers

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter5: Diagon Alley and more Howlers

~James~

I was so happy Remus and Sirius were still going to Hogwarts but I still had one question on my mind. "So who do you think saw you guys perform the Patronus?" I asked them when we got ready for bed, dad had brought two sleeping bags down for Remus and Sirius, so that we could sleep in the same room and still have our discussions.

"I don't know," mumbled Sirius "but when I do they will regret it."

"Probably someone who doesn't want us around," assumed Remus, "like Timoken." Timoken was the head of the vampires, he had tried to get the power to control time and also give that power to Voldemort so the vampires can be in charge, but we had ruined his plans, now he wanted revenge, probably Voldemort did too. "We should talk to Lily about this," suggested Remus ,"she's involved in this too and maybe Peter." Peter! I had forgotten about him since he sent that letter about being stuck in antique shop we have not heard of him since.

"Perhaps we shouldn't tell Peter," said Sirius more to himself as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"But why shouldn't we?"I asked "he's our friend after all."

"I know but when has Peter been any help to us?" Sirius argued, turning to face me. "I'm not being funny or anything Prongs but every time he's in on a plan he's always hiding in the corner and we do all the work , when he does have the courage to be by our side it always goes wrong one way or another."

"Sirius is right when he puts it that way." Remus agreed, "this is not a silly prank, this is trying save a girl's life and ours from some revenging vampire. I don't think Peter would make it and I think the person who stitched us up to the ministry is the same person who took Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Annabeth as well, back in time."

I sighed, maybe he was right.

This morning we went down to the kitchen to find Remus's cat, Jink, inside a small cage and my owl, Una, with a letter in her beak "Not another Howler," moaned Remus as he took it out of Una's beak and took Jink out of her cage and held her in his arms.

"Well open it," Sirius urged, "get it over and done with I say." Remus put Jink on the table and with his shaky hands ripped open the seal as it hovered in the air shouting in a booming voice that echoed all over the house.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN," it screamed "HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC OUT OF SCHOOL EVEN IF IT WAS AT A DEMENTOR , AS IF, I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A CHILDISH STORY IN MY LIFE! YOU AND BLACK ARE LUCKY THAT DUMBLEDORE STEPPED IN! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHOULDNT GET TOO COMFORTABLE AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR WHEN THE MINSTRY FINDS OUT YOU'RE A LIAR. YOU WILL NEVER SEE THOSES FRIENDS OF YOURS AGAIN!" and with that the Howler burst into flames. Silence.

"Are you alright Rem?" asked Sirius, Remus looked like he was about to cry he was shaking and his face was paler than before and suddenly he shot up the stairs as fast as he could with Jinks at his heels and I could hear my bedroom door slam shut with a bang. "Remus!" cried Sirius as he raced up the stairs after him. I should have told him that Remus needs time to himself but I was too much in shock. What kind of father would say that to their own child?

"It seems Mr John Lupin as turned into a very strict man after all," said father that morning as he smoked his pipe, me, mother and father were sat around the table as Sirius and Remus were still upstairs.

"But he's being so unfair" I shout "He's calling Rem a liar and I bet he doesn't know the full story yet"

"Well John has been though a very tough time lately," my mother argued, "even before this war started he has never been the same."

"The same?" I asked "since Remus was bitten?" my voice softened at the thought .

"You are right son," agreed father "has Remus ever told you the about his parents?"

"He doesn't speak much about them." I admitted trying hard to remember if Remus had ever discussed his parents. I knew the Remus's dad had insulted Greyback which made Greyback bite Rem and before we knew of the werewolf thing he used to make this story up that his mother was ill so he had an excuse to go away during the full moon and his two days disappearance.

"Well perhaps you should ask him about it," said father putting his pipe in his coat chest pocket.

"I know something that will cheer us up," mother started with bright eyes and a huge smile. "A trip to Diagon Alley you boys start school in two weeks yes?"

"Yep" I agreed, finally something to get our minds off things, besides a good trip to Diagon Alley on a flying motorbike is probably just what Remus needs right now.

An hour later we were up in air with a warm wind though our faces. The motorbike was high above the clouds so none of the muggles could see us. Remus was gripping onto my shoulders as tight as he could in fear of falling off. I don't think Remus likes flying very much, he calmed down after a bit but hasn't spoken to us since the Howler, Sirius as been unusually quiet too, I have decided to talk to Remus tonight.

We slowly came down in a alley way hiding the motorbike in a dark corner so no one could find it. Sirius didn't fancy using any magic since the court meeting, can't say I blame him. We rounded the coroner and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron were wizards were having drinks. We strolled to the backroom as I nudged Remus "Go on you know what to do" I urged as he tapped the wall bricks in front of us and in amazement I watched as the bricks moved creating a doorway leading to the bustling magical streets of Diagon Alley.

We saw children begging their mums for sweets as people hurried for poisons and books and such. We hurried past Broomstix were I saw some of my Quidditch mates buying new brooms or posters of Quidditch heroes, I wanted to join them but I already had plans to meet mum and dad in Flourish and Blots to pick up my new sixth year books but first we had to go to Gringotts for some money. After Gringotts with Remus having guilty look plastered on his face we rushed to Flourish and Blots. Remus went into the shop before us as Sirius dropped behind and whispered in my ear. "In Gringotts Remus went into his dads account for the money."

"But I thought you weren't allowed in other people accounts" I asked in confused.

"You're not but he must be allowed if they let him in," said Sirius as we entered the shop "His dad must of given him access before they fell out, Remus must be really angry at his dad to steal from him."

"James, Sirius over here" called mum as came rushing to us with Remus and father at her heels "I got your books James, but Sirius and Remus have to buy their own, we will be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron if you need us" she gave us our lists of poisons and books and she set off.

After paying I heard a voice call me from behind "James! James!" it was Lily Evens out of breath and red faced like the sweet strawberry she is.

"You ok? I thought I would meet you guys here, " smiling to Sirius and Remus who smiled back.

"Well it must be James's un dying love that has drawn you here." teased Sirius

"Shut up Black!" She snapped "I only came to ask if you guys have found anything new in that book."

"Yes" answered in Remus "but not here."

"I'm in rush anyway," she shrugged "are still a prefect Rem?"

"Yep I will tell you about it at the Hogwarts express."

"Great, meet you there." and with that she skipped away to her mum and dad with her lovely red hair trailing behind her.

We had a great time buying our potions and sweets meeting school friends who told us about their holidays Frank Longbottom had been to America to see his uncle and aunt but still no sign of Peter. But our happiness didn't last long as we exited the Leaky Cauldron and turned the corner to alley way we found something was missing "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Sirius "MY MOTERBIKE! MY MOTERBIKE IS GONE!"

**I'm sorry for the long wait I don't know what happened!**


	26. Victoria Cheery

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter6: Victoria Cheery

~Sirius~

I could not believe it the most precious thing in my life and it was stolen. I was either cold with fear or hot with frustration or confusion. Who could have found it? How could take it away? I'm the only one with the keys, why does everything in my life go wrong? I felt like pulling my hair out but instead I kicked the wall and hurt my foot.

"Sirius don't do that!" Remus snapped pulling me away from the wall. "It's not the end of the world let's just find Mr and Mrs Potter and they will take us home."

"Yeah but that is not going to get my bike back is it?"

"I think I can guess who took though," James muttered "come on!"

We got home an hour later in Mr Potters car. I sunk on James bed and sulked until I heard a loud frump across my head ,"Padfoot stop sulking and listen to us!" snapped James his brown eyes glinting with fury for some reason, "We think it's got something to do with Timoken."

"Timoken's got something to with what?" I grumped not paying at least a bit of attention.

"The missing motorbike of course," James sighed, "God Pads you really haven't been listening."

"I don't care anymore."

"Then stop sulking, this is important, he stole the motorbike for a reason, perhaps it's a warning." James shook his head "We need to get that book back from Mr Lupin, Hermione said it was important." I got up. "Where do you think you're going?" he shot .

"For a walk," I answered, "and don't you dare think about following me."

~Remus~

"Gosh all this fuss over a motorbike," I sighed I know it must of been expensive but still.

"Well," started James, but didn't seem to know what to say, but the look on his face said he wanted to ask me something, but what? I didn't have to wait long.

"Remus can ask you something," he looked uneasy, he was shuffling his feet and had his eyes on the floor.

"Sure Prongs," I answer, "ask away" he took a deep breath and slumped on the floor besides me.

"Tell me about your father," he asked, I gasped, I don't why I just couldn't help it. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me," he starts again "but I'm just wondering, your father doesn't seem like much to you nor your mother."

A pause, I understand why he would be asking this, but still I didn't want my friends to worry about me, so I might as well just tell.

"Ok" I start "you're right I don't get on well with my father but my mother...er I don't know."

"What happened?" he asked like he didn't know the answer.

"Greyback happened!" I snapped "I've told you some of the story and this is rest" my voice calmed "you know when my mother and father rushed me off to St Mungo's hospital after I was bitten, well my parents tried everything they could to cure me but failed. My father is a healer you see he tried everything he could but he couldnt and he started to get frustrated because he could help me, the only thing he could do was treat my wounds. But one day my mother couldn't take it! She couldn't stand to see her son transform into a monster every month! So she packed her bags and left and I was stuck with my father. He blamed me for my mum going away when it was he who insulted Greyback." I paused and looked at James his eyes were gleaming with interest and pity "this may sound selfish but I don't blame myself for what happened that day, it was my dad's doing."

"No," started James, "that is not selfish at all, is that why you took money out of your fathers bank?" I was shocked how did he know? But I answered anyway.

"Well no, I'm allowed to go in because father doesn't like taking me to Diagon Alley so I go myself and he tells me to take a certain amount out, but this time I took more." I took out my backpack and opened it and took out all my school stuff from Diagon Alley I was surprised how well the Undetectable Extension Charm worked. When everything was out I showed the inside of the bag to James he gasped I'm not surprised, there lying at the bottom was hundreds of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Wow Rem!" James gasped "Did you take everything."

"Not really" I answered almost laughing "my dad is a very wealthy healer some of this money is from my Great Great Granddad his talents were quite famous in the U.S."

"But will your dad will find out?"

"Not for awhile, but he will sooner or later but probably not until next year at the least." I said "I also took something else which I always wanted to have for a while now." I reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful golden locket on the front was a fancy curled L but the back was plane.

"Wow Rem," James has said that probably one hundred times that day "what a lovely locket what's inside?"

"I don't know," I say softy "It needs a key see" I pointed to a very small keyhole on the side .

"You don't know where the key is?" said James in wonder. I shook my head

"I think its somewhere in Gringotts but its too small to find." I dropped the locket back in the bag, "I took so much in case we had to travel" James looked confused "for the moon necklaces" I shot "they might be anywhere we might be gone for days trying to find one."

"We should get Sirius to get the money he's rich."

"Yeah he has a stash of money too, I told him about my plan and he did the same."

"And you didn't discuss it with me" James sounded defensive,

"Sorry, we only just came up with the idea when we stepped foot in Gringotts" then I thought struck me "oh and speaking of Sirius we should go and find him"

~Sirius~

I stormed out the Potters house with bang; didn't know why I was so angry I just was. It was starting to worry me; I had not got half way up the path when I heard a cry in the distance. I turned the cry was coming from the park. I ran to see what was up and saw a crowd of dark figures under a tall oak tree which stood in the middle of the park. I ran up to the group, I could see they were all stood around a young girl.

"leave her alone!"I shout and the gang run away "are you ok?" I say to the girl once the gang was nowhere to be seen. The girl had long blond hair which streamed across her face, her face was pale with a cut across her cheek her t shirt and shorts where torn and muddy and her feet had blisters. Where were her shoes?

"Thank you" she said sweetly as she took my hand and pulled herself up "you're Sirius Black aren't you?" she says. I'm stunned

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Oh I see you around Hogwarts my name is Victoria Cheery but people just all me Tori," I'm still clueless, "we had Herbology together." I still don't know her, "I'm in Hufflepuff," yeah but still "my sister is in Slytherin her name is Esmeralda Cheery but people just call her Mera." Oh yes I know her Mera she's that I'm not happy to be in slytherin person I always felt a bit sorry for, but I could never talk to a Slytherin.

"By your face I think you know her," Tori giggled "I will see you around." and like that she was off.

"Padfoot!" called James he ran other to me with Remus following behind "you didn't go far did you" he laughed.

"James something weird just happened to me." and I tell them about Victoria Cheery.

"But Padfoot," Remus laughs "we've known her since first year she used to be in our Herbology"

"Yeah and her sister" laughed James "I don't know how you cannot know them they're the only girl twins in Hogwarts but I didn't know they lived here."

"They might have moved house" said Remus "and what about those guys who were beating her? Let's see if we can find her."

We went around the street but we couldn't find her or even the gang. Interesting.

James asked his parents if we were expecting any new neighbours, but they said no houses have been up sale for months.

How strange.

**Great! That the first OC Victoria Cheery and we've mentioned another one,** **Esmeralda Cheery, so what is it about these girls which make them so odd well you're going to have to read and wait or wait and read. **

**Please review I love comments even if they're bad I just like to know someone's reading. **

**I don't own Harry Potter **


	27. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter7: Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

~Lily~

I jump on. The whistle in the distance was calling all the children to the scarlet red train of the Hogwarts express. I find the prefects carriage and climb on as I wave goodbye to my mum and dad, the train is beginning to move. Finally another year at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" called a voice behind me; it was Remus Lupin with a big smile on his face, he was sitting beside two Ravenclaw's "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks," I sat down next to him and the girl Ravenclaw prefect, Annabelle Lovegood or we like to call her Belle. She asked how my summer was, she had been to France over the holidays and showed us some pictures, Belle was a good friend of mine and we have been to Hogsmeade together she was so much fun with her pale blond hair and grey eyes. The other Ravenclaw was Sammy Todd, I used to do my rounds with him but he's a bit shy and hardly ever spoke he was just adorable, he has short down hair and grey eyes like Belle's I always wondered if they were related in some way.

Two prefect Hufflepuff's came in, said hello and sat down across from us, Belle showed them her photographs they took a lot of interest in Belle's words, the girl Lucy was an Indian girl with lovely dark hair I have always admired, if James Potter had to choose a girl he should pick Lucy and leave me alone. The other a chinese boy Yuki who always made me laugh, he showed us his magic trick which looked completely impossible and he does not even hold a wand.

"Right you little Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were are my lovely Slytherins?" it was Venetia Bone, she is the head Girl!

"Lovely?" Yuki mocked we all couldn't help burst out in laugher.

"This is not a joke!" Venetia boomed. We all fell silent "wait till the head boy gets here!"

"And who is the head boy?" Belle asked.

"Well I don't know do I?" we fell silent, why would she be Head Girl, everyone was scared of her she was really tall with short black hair and peering green eyes that seemed to go right though you.

"I think that would be me," said a voice, it was Josh Jones with the head boy badge on. Josh Jones was in Gryffindor and played Keeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the most popular player in the team (besides James Potter) he was taller than everyone else and had short blond hair and lighting blue eyes "and I think the new Slytherins are lost."

"New ones?" asked Remus "what happened to Ken and Una?" they used to be the Slytherin prefects but they always abused their power for that you had to be replaced.

"Mind your own business Lupin!" boomed Venetia it seems like the only thing she can do "ahh here they are" she turned and smiled as two Slytherins came to join us "this is Paton Count" she jested to the boy with black gelled hair and had pale skin which could almost belong to a ghost "and this is Esmeralda Cheery" she snarled, it seems like Venetia doesn't like this girl.

"Hello," smiled Remus, Paton just glared at him but Esmeralda smiled happily as if greeting Remus like a long lost friend, she had long black hair that covered her blue eyes and rosy cheeks she looked so beautiful and kind hearted. She sat next to Lucy and shook hands but Paton just stood next Venetia as if he was the head boy. We were given the times we had to patrol the train, me and Remus were second to Lucy and Yuki that gave us enough time to talk about the book.

We made our way to find James and Sirius in their usual carriage playing a game of exploding snap but I had no time to play silly games, this was business. "can you put your game on pause guys?" I ask.

"Anything for my Lily," teased James as he put his cards down, I bit my lip not trying to give him any satisfaction.

"Have you got the book?" I ask instead, they shook their heads

"That's what we need to talk about," said Remus "please sit down" by the tone of his voice it didn't sound good but I sat down anyway and braced myself for what was about to be said, "I had a look at the book" he started "and it came up with some they interesting things."

"But?"

"My dad found me reading it and took it off me because it's called _The Artefacts of the Dark _and thought it was too dangerous for me to have."

"But you found something out though?" I asked.

"He did" James intruded like he wanted a chance to say something or maybe get me to notice him, "there is something called the moon necklaces they have the power to give you all the answers in the world, so if we had them and knew how to work them we could ask them how we get Annabeth back!"

"But we have to find them?" I guessed, they nodded "and you don't know where they are?" they shook their heads "do you know anything else about them or what they look like."

"We know they were sorted into the faces of the moon so there should be nine of them," said Sirius boldly as if he has all the information "and we think there might be some clues on how to find them in that book."

"We have to get that book!" I shout "you brought the lamps?" I asked more quietly.

"Safe and sound in my trunk," Sirius sighed, "I will put a protecting charm on them when we get to Hogwarts."

"Great, now is there anything else I need to know?" I asked, I hoped not.

"Yeah" said Remus "this summer me and Sirius were attacked by those three Dementors again."

"Again!" I gasp "Why do they keep doing this!"

"We don't know," Sirius shook his head, "but when we defended ourselves we got into a court trial to see if they need to expel us, they didn't believe us about the Dementors, but then Dumbledore came in and the minster is going to check if any Dementors left their grounds and they tell us their decision this Christmas."

"Gosh! Is that it?"

"No" said James "Sirius's motorbike has been stolen"

I gasped, this was too much to take in "but I'm sure you guys will be fine" I smiled then I looked at my watch it was time for mine and Remus's patrols.

"We need to go Rem," he nodded and said goodbye to our friends James asked us if we see Peter let them know. Then it crossed my mind, where was Peter? We didn't see him with James or Sirius? He wasn't even with us in Scotland!

Remus and I went down the corridors of the train, no trouble, no Gryffindor and Slytherins hexing each other, only first years asking us were they have to go or people who have lost their pet cat or toad but no sign of Peter. When we had finished we decide to get our trunks and pets out from the prefects carriage and make our way to our friends, but just as we got our bags the train stopped with a jolt I hung on to the cold iron bar for support I could hear Remus's cat give a soft meow. The lights started to flicker off. I felt the air go cold, the windows started to turn to form ice. I looked around for help but there was no one. I knew what was going on as soon as Remus and I locked eyes. The Dementors were coming.

We need to find Sirius and James. With bags in hand we rushed to Gryffindor carriage where it was getting colder with each step we took. The other prefects and Head boy and Girl were telling the students to stay in their seats, they asked us for help but we had to keep going. As we got to Gryffindor carriage we found three hooded Dementors hovering by Sirius's and James'. Why weren't they using the Patronus? Were the Dementors already sucking out there souls. We got our wands ready to drive these monsters away but someone beat us to it, it was an light blue raven again which whooped down and the creatures flew away taking the coldness with it.

All of a sudden the lights came back on again and the train started moving, people where already climbing out off their carts with pale faces and nervous expressions. But before anyone could ask us what happened we dropped our stuff and sprinted to our friends.

James was sat bolt upright, his face was sheet of whiteness, his round glasses where falling off his nose and messy black hair was everywhere sticking to his face and eyes, he was moving his lips as if to say something. I reached my hand to his shoulder but he just jumped and stuttered

"T...They just c...c...came and...and we couldn't m...move...and...and...Sirius...h...he blacked out" he pointed a white finger to where Sirius was lying lifeless on the floor, Remus was the first to react.

"Sirius!" he rushed over to him and took his hand "He is cold" he whispered but we were interrupted by the annoyed voice of Josh Jones bursting in

"What are you two doing here you should be..." but he trailed off as soon as he saw James paralyzed and Sirius on the floor "you two get out" He gestured to me and Remus but Remus wouldn't hear off it.

"I won't leave my friends like this!" he cried. Luckily Josh is an understanding person and let Remus stay with his friends while I went to calm everyone down and it wasn't easy, I had people getting out of seats and asking questions. But I didn't know how to tell them that three Dementors attacked the train and now one off the most popular boys in school was paralyzed and the other half dead. It was going to be a long day.

Remus came out and told me Sirius just fainted and is now getting up thanks to some chocolate he found in his pocket and that James feeling better and Josh Jones told Remus to stay with them and forget about taking the first years up to their dormitories when we get to Hogwarts that would mean I had more work but oh well were going to Hogwarts and nothing is going to ruin it.

**Please! Review! I know some people have sent story alerts but I like reviews better and it makes me want to write more! **


	28. The surprises for us

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter8: The surprises for us

~Sirius~

The room was a blur around me; I clutched my head with one hand and rubbed my eyes with the other. My sight became clearer and I could make out three fuzzy faces towering over me. One said "Look guys he's up!"

"Calm down Potter you don't want to give him a headache from that loud voice of yours."

"Shut up the both of you."

"Excuse me Lupin I'm head boy remember."

"Guys," I moaned as the faces of James and Remus came clearer, but there was someone else as well, Josh Jones, what was he doing here "where am I?" I asked weakly.

"We're still on the Hogwarts express," said James, "can't you feel the train move." I could, all feelings and memories were coming back to me, I remembered the light flickering off and it got colder, my body had turned to ice and then I saw them, the three Dementors just outside the door. One of them ducked its cloaked head though the door and that was the last I remember.

"Well I should be leaving now," sighed Josh Jones "can't let Evans do all work by herself can we?" and with that he was off.

"What was he doing here?" I asked "and what did he mean by Evans doing all work by herself?"

"Jones asked me to help James keep an eye on you for the rest of the day and he wanted to make sure your alright" answered Remus "we saw the Dementors, we were going to stop them but that Raven Patronus bet us to it but when the Dementors left James was paralyzed and you had fainted."

"Annabeth?"

"Maybe," he suggested "Well anyway we're going back to Hogwarts let us stay positive."

Maybe, but that didn't help.

After travelling by the spooky horseless carriages, with the half moon hanging above us we were on our way to the historic amazing castle of Hogwarts. Once there we were settled in our sets the sorting was about to begin. The little first years with their faces full of nerves were suddenly filled with amazement as they looked up the enchanted ceiling with the wax candles hovering overhead. Once the children were standing by the altar the old manky sorting hat began to sing;

'Welcome all, welcome all

All those small and tall

To all those that come to my call

I am the Hogwarts old sorting Hat

And I will tell you were you are to be sat

I might put you in noble Gryffindor

Where your bravery will be tested

For if you fail to compete you chore

Then may in peace you be rested

Or maybe you belong in fair Ravenclaw

Were your friends are

To help you on your way

To never go astray.

Or maybe lovely Hufflepuff

They may seem to be innocent

But inside you can't find anyone as tough

The masters of brilliance .

Or should you fit in Slytherin

Where they always reach their goals

But inside you might just find your friends with in

So what are you waiting for

We have no time to dawdle

For things that are lurking

Could still be working.

After the song had finished no one clapped only whispers broke out, for all my years in Hogwarts I have never heard the Hat sing such a chilling song and I could not help but think it was aimed at me and my friends but before I could speak Mcgonagall called for silence and the sorting took place, which I took no interest in I was too busy thinking about the hats song. Then it was time for Dumbledore to make his speech.

"I would like to make a few announcements!" boomed the tall white bearded man with half moon spectacles ,"let me remind you that the dark forest is sticky forbidden to all students. But on a happier note I would like to introduce our two new teachers, first our new Charms teacher Professor Gabriella Chant who will be taking charms for the year until Professor Flitwick returns." Everyone clapped and Professor Chant stood up she was pleasant looking lady with aqua blue eyes and golden long hair down to her waist, she also had pink tiny lips on her snow white face. She looked too good to be a teacher she should be a model.

"And now" began Dumbledore "for new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor John Lupin," my body froze did I just hear right that Remuse dad John Lupin was now our new defence against the dark arts teacher? I turned to Remus to see how he was taking it and it didn't look good ,he was gulping like a fish his face white and his amber eyes filled with worry. What had Remus said a few weeks ago that his father said he's going to do something about it one way or another? Oh dear does Remus's dad want to split our friendship up?

Mr Lupin stood up and smiled; he has dark brown hair with stripes of grey neatly combed back to see through his bright blue sapphire eyes, he would have looked like an older Remus except Remus's hair was a bit lighter and hung over his amber jewel eyes in shyness. Then the feast began and plates of roast potatoes, steaming sausages and warm bacon and fresh vegetable appeared before us.

Remus didn't eat anything, we all pressed him to have something but he just shook his head. What had happened to 'we're going back to Hogwarts let us stay positive' but I suppose that can't be done when you find out your dad is now your new teacher.

The rest of the feast was all a blur to me and before I knew it we found ourselves to our dormitories and got unpacked that's when disaster stuck.

"My lamp! It's gone!" I cried out.

**LOL I love cliff hangers sorry for not updating in a while but I do have a life you know and I'm in the middle of doing another fanfic. **

**JUST REVIEW! Please! I know about the story alerts and that and I know people are reading but it's nice to get some comments. **


	29. A midnight walk

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter9: A midnight walk

~James~

"The lamps have gone" cried Sirius in horror.

"What!" I shouted as I grabbed the bag from Sirius, turning his bag inside-out a few things fell out, sweet wrappers, moth balls rubbish like that but certainly no lamps.

"This is a disaster!" Remus shot "first the book, then the motorbike and now the lamps! I bet my father has something to do with it."

"How?" I asked "he was at dinner the whole time."

"And I was the one with the lamps," said Sirius "he wouldn't know we had them." Suddenly we heard the sound of loud elephant footsteps of the other boys getting ready for bed.

"Look" I said as I help Sirius clear away his bags "we will talk about this the morning ok for now let's get some sleep."

I was lying in my bed looking up at the dull dark ceiling and the red Gryffindor curtains around my bed blocking me off from all the others but I could still hear the coughing and sneezing from the other boys and the rustling of the sheets covers, but that wasn't what was keeping me awake I was still wandering about who could of stolen the lamps, it could be anyone who had the chance. Filch had the chance he hates me and Sirius and would have taken the lamps from the bag because he might of thought it was some prank or could it be something more sinister. Most importantly where the heck was Peter? Just then I heard a pair of curtains open on my left end which could be Remus. Just to check I slowly got out of bed and peeked through my own curtains. It was Remus he was pulling on his cape and slippers and with his hood up he tip-toed quietly out of the door.

I started to become curious, what would Remus be doing get up at this time at night and it wasn't even the full moon. So I zip open my bag-pack and pulled out the Marauders Map. It has been in my bag-pack all summer because it is not like I had any reason to use it. I quietly whispered the password and the Map opened up and the writing started to appear. I scanned for the little dot that was marked 'Remus Lupin' who was heading down corridor to the moving stairs. Luckily the stairs didn't move at night so I quickly but quietly slipped my slippers on, got my wand and pulled the invisibly cloak out of my bag and pulled it over me so I was completely invisible. With the map in one hand and a wand for light in the other I snuck out of the dormitory and went to follow Remus.

I hastily headed down the corridor and up the stairs trying to keep up with Remus which is hard when you wanted to keep quiet and Remus being a werewolf had excellent hearing, not to mention smell so I need to get close, but not too close so he could smell me. Looking at the map he seemed he was heading towards the DA class which is where we could find his father John Lupin.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Remus knock on the door. He waited for a bit then John Lupin opened the door dressed in his dressing down and night cap. He didn't look the least surprised that Remus was there, he opened the door wider to let Remus come through then shut the door with a bang. This was my cue to move closer and put my eye to the large keyhole and I saw Mr Lupin lead Remus up the stairs to the office. I wait till they were in and the door of the office had shut behind them. Thankfully Mr Lupin forgot to lock the door behind them and I sneaked into the class and went up to the office of John Lupin and placed my ear to the door where I heard voices coming from inside.

"I can guess why you're here at this dark hour Remus," said the slow deep voice of John Lupin.

"Then you should be able to answer them without me asking" challenged Remus.

"Well first off no I won't give the book back."

"I thought as much" muttered Remus.

"Second, I'm here because we need the money, healers are getting cut backs and because the Defence against the Dark Arts post was available, why not?"

"That's a lie!" snapped Remus "I have always known when you are lying, you're here to keep an eye on me so you can prove James and Sirius are a bad influence on me!"

"I'm only doing what is best for you."

"Best!" shouted Remus so loud it made me jump "you've never known what's best for me, every time something in my life goes right you have to try and ruin it and good stuff never happens to people like me, NEVER!" He screamed in anger. I was able just in time to move out of the way before Remus would slam the door in my face. I watched him storm out the class room, his father tried to chase after him but Remus had already slammed the door shut with Bang and I was left alone with John Lupin who put his face in his hands in distress and slumped back to his office like a broken man.

That was my cue to leave.

**Sorry for the long, long, long wait but now there will be a new chapter ever one or two weeks from now on!**


	30. Charms

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter 10: Charms

~James~

Last night's events were buzzing though my mind like a swarm of bees. I kept glancing at Remus every now and then as we got ready for school. We went to breakfast as usual to receive our new timetables for the year.

"Great!" Sirius cheered as he got his new timetable, "first lesson Charms with the beautiful Gabriella!"

"Oh dear," I laughed "the great Sirius Black has a crush on a teacher."

"Shut it Potter!" he snapped as he threw his timetable in my face. That only made me laugh harder, then I heard the sweet voice of Lily Evans ringing in my ear.

"Potter!" ok she might have snapped a bit but so what? Any voice of my Lily is sweet to me. "Potter, are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry," I apologised, Lily just rolled her eyes and asked again.

"Where is Peter?" Peter? Yes where was Peter that was another mystery. I looked between Sirius and Remus they shook their heads. We still hadn't heard anything about it maybe I should write him a letter after classes. We went up the way to the charms class room were Miss Chant was standing at the door with a huge smile on her face and she lead us into the class room and got us settled.

"Right class," Miss Chant greeted us warmly clasping her hands together "my name is Miss Gabriella Chant and I'll be taking charms until Professor Flitwick returns." Lily, who was sitting just behind me shot her hand up. "Yes Miss Evans?" asked Miss Chant.

"Where_ has _Professor Flitwick gone?" asked Lily. Miss Chant suddenly looked very uneasy for second but she shook it off.

"I really don't know Lily, maybe your head of house can answer that, now on with the class…"

_35 minutes later _

"She's amazing," sighed Sirius in romance, "she even said my first name ah… the charming Charms teacher Miss Chant!" Remus and I shared a look and shook out heads before bursting out in laughter. We went though the rest of day as normal.

Luckily we didn't have Defence against the dark arts today. After what I had witnessed last night I was actually, for the first time, dreading that lesson. Remus has not said a word about his dad so he probably didn't know I was there, which as a relief, but we had to have this conversation sometime. My guess is that Remus's dad brought the book with him and we are in serious need of that book it's the only lead we have in finding Annabeth. Other than that the day was going smoothly until…

"Hey Potter, Black and Lupin" Severus Snape aka Snivellus just appeared around the corner while we were on our way to the Great Hall. He had a sly grin spread across his face that made me uneasy. No doubt that he has been waiting for us all this time, it's just the kind of thing he would do.

"What do you Snape!?" Sirius asked for me. If there was anyone who hated Snape more than me it was Sirius.

"Just wanted to see if you all had a nice holiday" He said innocently but that grin made me think otherwise. You see Snape had been with us during that business in Scotland. He had been out of the action most of the time but whatever memories he had of that day to him are now all just a dream. Apparently I knocked his head so hard he fell unconscious during the final battle. After he woke up when it was all over we managed to convince him he got lost and fell off his broom and landed here which was probably for the best.

"Get out of our way Severus," Remus stepped in, he spoke polity but sternly like when he was telling off first years for running in the halls. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh no not perfect Remus," Snape sniggered. I stepped in front of Remus protectively Snape was always taking the mickey of Remus, I don't know why, it's me and Sirius who bully Snape not Remus in fact he is always the one who tries to convince us to leave him alone I think it's just jealousy because Remus is so smart…I don't know.

"Just leave us alone, we don't want to get on to a bad start on our first day do we?" I said, trying to match a smirk that would put that Snivellus's smirk to shame. I think it worked because he left rolling his eyes and made his way towards the Great Hall.

"OK what was the point in that?" Sirius asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as we made our own way down to the Great Hall, "does he want to be hung upside down again?"

"You don't think he remembers do you?" asked Remus worriedly. You see we don't know if Snape has found out that Remus is a werewolf yet due to this summer's events, but hopefully he still thinks it's just a dream.

_Hopefully. _

"I don't think so Moony," I said reassuringly, "I'm sure if he did remember he would have said something."

"Or he could just be buying his time," Sirius muttered quietly, but loud enough for me and Remus to hear.

"It's not important now we still have more pressing matters to discuss," I was about to say more when I spotted Lily Evens waving at me frantically from the Gryffindor table. It looked like she has saved a space for us, isn't she sweet? But it was strange though, she always used to hang around with those giggly girlfriends of hers, maybe she's just realised how awesome I am, then I saw she had a pile of books with her and my heart dropped; she had something important to tell us…No date for me then.

"Hi Lily," Remus smiled as he sat down next to _my_ Lily, I wanted that place! Oh well maybe one day, so I sat across from her with Sirius sat next to me.

"What up Lily?" I asked I hoped she found out something about the moons necklace and doesn't want to discuss homework instead of going out with me.

"Guys," Lilly addressed us like she heard me, "I had a free lesson today I was looking up about the phases of the moon."

"I didn't know you did astronomy," Sirius asked, we all stared at him in puzzlement.

"She means the nine phases of the moon which will help us find Annabeth, Padfoot," said Remus shaking his head, not at all surprised of Sirius's stupidity.

"Yes," Lily continued, "I have found something interesting."

"Get on with it, Evens" Sirius sighed in boredom.

"There aren't nine phases of the moon, there are eight."

"Interesting," Sirius yawned; I was getting fed up with his impoliteness and slapped Sirius across the head.

"Pay attention!" I snapped. Then I turned to my Lily with my biggest smile "It's ok Lily, carry on." Lily nodded her head silently probably to say thank you, but I know she would never say that to me out loud. So she carried on.

"So the eight phases of the moon are of course is the Full Moon, Waxing Crescent, Waxing Gibbous, Waning Gibbous, Waning Crescent, First Quarter, Last Quarter and New Moon. I can't remember if that's the right order or not but I can bet that the necklaces will have these eight moons on somehow.

"But what about the ninth moon?" askes Remus, "I'm sure the book said nine."

"I don't know, we have to get book back from Remus father."

"Professor Lupin" Sirius corrected.

"Yes Professor Lupin."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH Where have I been! I'm so sorry for the long, long, long, long wait! **

**FORGIVE ME! I WILL have more chapters up from now on. **

**I would like to thank Chloe (Guest) for that lovely review she sent to me I wish I could reply to you but Fanfiction can be a bitch sometimes LOL. But seriously thank you so much xxx **


	31. Drama in the Great Hall

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 11: Drama in the Great Hall**

**~Severus~ **

"Hey Snape, weren't you listening?" I heard one of the arrogant little brats, Regulus and Paton disturbing me from my spying mission. I was busy watching those four Gryffindor's and trying to catch what they were saying. They looked secretive hunched together looking all serious. I mean it wasn't unusual to see Potter and his friends being secretive, they always were but they would smirk or giggle to each other with cheeky grins spread across their faces. But this time for once there were no smiles in fact they looked pretty grim even Black looked worried but Potter looked determined and so did Lily. Another thing that was strange, Lily was with them, she likes Loopy Lupin doesn't she? Last year she couldn't stand sitting on the same table as Black or Potter but this time she was talking, engaging herself with them which was not something you would expect. What looked even stranger was that the fat boy wasn't with them, what was his name again? Peter? Percy? Or something like that?

Never mind his name is not important, but it was strange not to see the Fat kid with them in fact I've not seen him since we left for the summer, he wasn't even with them when I awoke from my unconsciousness and found myself in some weird lady's cottage that summer, did something happen? Not that I care for Peter but it was deserving…

"Earth to Snape, earth to Snape," either Paton or Regulus clicked their fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped, getting a bit frustrated but the younglings didn't want to back off (Even though they were only a year younger than me).

"Are ya' still going to that meetin' tonight," asked Paton, oh the poor boy can't speak properly, at least he was not as bad as Hagrid.

"Of course I am," I said with a smirk, _I wouldn't miss it for the world. _

"I hope so," said Regulus in all seriousness, "Every Slytherin from Years four to seven are expected to attend."

"Yep, we don't won't any littlies gettin' in the way, not until they become useful," Paton said returning my smirk. The thing I like about Paton over Regulus is that Paton gets a good kick out _this_, he joined because he's a psychopath while Regulus is more serious and is probably doing this to impress his family more than anything, but me? Well I have my reasons…

"But we also don't want any of the other houses eavesdropping either," Regulus said nodding his head towards the house tables behind him specifically the Gryffindor table. "Why were you looking other there before?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Paton laughing "He's lookin' at that Mudblood Evans."

"Don't be pathetic!" I snapped, I don't know why but I could feel my face burning up.

"Then why are you all red?"

"Don't you have prefect duty soon?!" I asked, trying to change the subject. Paton looked confused for a moment before smirking, "Oh yes and guess who I'm on patrol with?"

"Like we care," said Regulus tucking into his mashed potato. Paton just carried on like he didn't hear her.

"Annabelle Lovegood."

"The weird Ravenclaw girl?" I asked with surprise, it was not uncommon for Slytherin and Ravanclaw prefects to mix but Annabelle Lovegood was a weirdo. She enjoyed experimenting with different spells, not much different from me really, but my art was more in potion making and testing it on small animals rather than using spells that could back fire any day…I'm telling you she's crazy.

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall flew open, everyone stopped what they were doing as the caretaker, Argus Filch ran like a mad man to the middle of the great hall with eyes as huge as golf balls, his long hair looked wild and messy, with his cat running behind him, he looked up to the head table where the teachers sat. Dumbledore stood up from his seat as the room grew tense with silence as all eyes where upon Filch. Filch's mouth trembled, and gasped like a fish finally he managed to stutter.

"W-w-werewolves in the g-girl's b-b-b-bathroom."

"Pardon Argus?" Dumbledore questioned apparently not everyone heard correctly but I heard perfectly

"WEREWOLVES IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Mr Filch shouted and suddenly the whole room was in panic. Pupils started screaming, picking up their bags, gathering in group's huddling together, and joining with friends, siblings and cousins. I don't know where Paton and Regulus got to, I didn't care, the point was I was just standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do with myself. I didn't want to run round the Great Hall like a maniac, which was what everyone else was doing, I didn't want to leave because the werewolves could be wondering around the school. For some reason I felt like I should be doing something, taking control, trying to find Potter and his gang, somehow I felt like this included me, all of us Potter, Black, Lupin and Evens and three other people and me, but how could that be possible I will never join with those Gryffindor's and I can't remember what other three people I'm thinking off, it was giving me a head ache.

Luckily Dumbledore took control, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" E!" the tall breaded man ordered, his voice echoing though the hall as the students stopped and turned to their Headmaster, including me, I could see Potter and his group doing the same. "Everyone please we must remain calm!" Dumbledore continued, "prefects escort your house back to their dorms, Argus which bathroom is it?" he asked the caretaker.

"The haunted one sir."

"I see," the headmaster nodded, "teachers follow me, students to your dorms." There was a huge hustle and felt someone push me from my spot and a rude voice shot

"Move it Snape!" I turned to tell his person off but to my surprise it was Venetia Bone with a Head Girl badge! Why of all the people Dumbledore had to make Head Girl he had to choses Venetia? Had he been possessed or something? She was brutal, a bully, everything a Slytherin should be…well no, she was stupid, getting the lowest grades, skipping classes, useless with a wand, eats with her mouth open, and so gullible.

"What are you looking at!" She barked at me again and remembering that she wasn't the least of my worries, I went off following the other Slytherins out the hall, trying to spot something but I don't know what. I couldn't see Regulus anywhere or Paton (Even though he should be helping the other prefects escort the others out safely).

I could see Evans and Lupin leading a bunch of first year Gryffindor back to their dorms. I'd rather go and talk to them about my strange desire to do something, than seek Potter and Black but I knew they were too busy.

I needed to do something.

Once I was out the Hall with all the other students I just knew it was pointless to go back to the dormitory and in my stupidly I split from my group and ran to the place what Filch had called the haunted bathroom, Moaning Myrtls bathroom…

**I deeply apologize for the long wait (Yet again). This has been a very important year for me I got my GCSE's and I did better than expected. I have also started collage this year and I love it but they have already thrown assessment after assessments at me so don't expect quick updates. **

**I thought I'd done too many James chapters so I think it's time for another charter. I love Snape and he is a part of this story as much as the others. His chapter will also carry on though the next (considering this chapter is short). **

**Again I would like to thank Chloe (Guest), who sent me two lovely reviews but sadly Fanfiction won't let me reply to her **** you should get a Fanfiction account. But thanks for reviewing and the second review made me finish this chapter LOL !**


	32. Trouble lurking

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 12: Trouble lurking**

**~Severus~ **

I pushed through the excited yet worried crowds of students rushing back to their dorms and busy prefects leading the way making sure that no one got left behind. I saw two Hufflepuff prefects (can't remember their names) give a concerned look. Slytherins should be with their own house, they probably thought I was lost or worried about someone but they didn't say anything they had their own house to worry about.

Finally just after getting through the large crowed of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws I just saw the Gryffindors making their way upstairs to their dorm room and found myself stopping in my tracks as I saw Lily Evans bringing up the rear. I felt my cheeks heating up again I don't know why, she's not pretty, she's not sweet, and her smile is not like that of an angel, no…

But back to the matter in hand, I was going to Moaning Myrtal's bathroom to face a small army of werewolves for no reason whatsoever just based on a gut feeling…Great Severus you're a dead man, I thought as I watch the only person who might miss me walk away.

I shook the thought out of my head, pulled my wand out at the ready and made a quick jog towards the bathroom, but on the way I passed a small window, I couldn't help but notice the moon, it was a Waxing Gibbous? I continued to stare at the almost full moon in confusion werewolves only transform on the full moon and that was a week away so how did Filch know they were werewolves? Well only one way to find out.

In less than five minutes I was just about to turn the corner to Moaning Myrtals bathroom when I stopped in my tracks and found that someone had already beaten me to it and I bet you can guess who it was. You guessed it!

James Potter and Sirius Black, with their ears pressed against the closed door of the bathroom.

Suddenly I found myself growing bitter and angry towards the two Gryffindor's, how did they get here first? Why are they always one step ahead of me? This includes me too! They are not special, Potter likes to mix with Mudbloods and Black is a family traitor so why did I feel left out, like I was being kept in the dark, that was what my gut feeling was telling me but then my common sense hit me.

Maybe the fact that Potter and Black where here first is a good thing, maybe I don't have to put myself in danger like I thought I would. I can let them do all the dirty work for me and then when the time is right I could spring up last minute and then I will prove to the school and those _marauders _that they are not the only powerful ones in the school and they will regret hanging me upside down that time…_you'll see….._

**~Sirius~ **

Growls and snarls could be heard from the other side of the door, we have only been in this position for thirty seconds and it seems that the werewolves haven't smelt us yet or felt our presence. In the books it said werewolves have a highly developed senses of smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch that could be proven as Remus always knows when one of us is about to sneak up on him. Unless he is distracted of course then it's hilarious. So that would mean either that something is going on inside that bathroom that is distracting them or maybe it's just because we hang around Remus too much and his werewolf scent has rubbed off on us but is impossible to know for sure as we can't see a damn thing. If only James would carry his invisibly cloak around with him because it could be really useful right now.

Now I bet you lovely readers are wondering why the two hottest Gryffindor's in all of Hogwarts are risking their lives listening behind a door of a haunted girl's bathroom where some werewolves are probably plotting to bite a load of innocence kids, well first off how are there fully transformed werewolves running around when it's not even full moon? Secondly James thinks in his bright mind that this has something to do the Moons necklaces that Remus was on about and also Annabeth was kidnapped by werewolves and finding her is our main mission.

"Padfoot," James mouthed, obviously not wanting the werewolves to hear us "it's gone quiet."

And so it has. The growling had stopped all of a sudden and was replaced with a deafening silence; did they know we were behind the door, have they finally found us? But then suddenly I felt a warm wave of magic flow right though me. It felt familiar I could tell by James face that he felt it too suddenly I remembered where I felt this before, I remembered that the second lamp was stolen on our first night. _Oh no…. _

The werewolves had the lamp, but why? Didn't the vampires want it? Were the werewolves working for Voldermort now too? This was one of those moments when I wish I read the Daily Prophet…

But even if they did have the lamp who set off the other one? We left it to Miss Rowling to keep safe, unless something happened or what if the same person who turned the second lamp on that summer had done the same thing now?

Oh Goooodddd all these questions and what if's are making my head hurt it should be against the human nature to come up with so many speculations in less than twenty seconds…_ur _

While rubbing my temple I felt a shuffle as James took something out of this robes

_The Marauders Map _

"You had that the whole time?" I mouthed at James '_the idiot why couldn't he get that_ _out_ _sooner?' _

James just did the annoying shrug then very quietly muttered the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and suddenly the once blank parchment revealed with all the halls and rooms of Hogwarts with tiny dots of names moving around the paper. There weren't as many as usual for most of the students would be in their common rooms.

We very quickly found Moaning Myrtal's bathroom and zoomed in on the spot and we saw our names flickering by the door. Then right inside the bathroom where nine dots huddled inside zooming in on it to get a closer look we saw one of the names we recognised that was slightly apart from the other eight dots was Myrtle (I know it's weird to worry about a ghost but she isn't that bad once you get to know her).

We moved on to the huddle of dots that where without a doubt the werewolves. Seven of the names I didn't recognise but I made a quick mental list in my head to remember them, they were Benjamin Davison, Edward Waddle, Boris Count, Gregory Kals, including some women; Charlotte Vigaro, Harriet Lyonis and Mary Hobb, Frank Frankson but there was one name that I certainly recognised, I saw his face on the Knight Bus, Remus spoke of him with hatred in his voice,

Fenrir Greyback

"James we have to get out of here" I whispered urgently, if it's true that Fenrir Greyback is recruiting a werewolf army then we are in big trouble, where are the teachers?

"Wait," said James placing a hand on my shoulder, "we are not alone," he pointed to a dot that showed just around the corner and the name Severus Snape showed up. I looked towards the corner, how could have I not noticed it Snape's slimy head poking around the corner, our eyes met and like that he had ran off.

I had a right mind to chase that like snake for spying on us but he was the least of our worries. The teachers where finally coming from the opposite direction, it was time to make ourselves scarce.

.

.

.

I wanted to stay and watch behind the corner to see what the teachers were going to do about the werewolves but James insisted we head back to the common room and tell Remus and Evans about our findings. We hadn't found much but at least got the names of the werewolves that might help us find out what's going on. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Annabeth wasn't there, we would have known then where to look for her but at least it narrows it down that she's not with Greyback unless he's still hiding her but my gut was saying it's not likely.

Me, Moony, Prongs and Evans where sitting at a table at the far end of the Gryffindor common room. We had a lot to talk about and we didn't want eavesdroppers, yes it was nine o'clock but students where still up chatting excitedly about the thought of werewolves in the school. The prefects including the Head Boy had tried to send them off to bed but in the end they just gave up and we would have to wait for Mrs McGonagall to come back, if she does come back _he he…_

"It's very worrying" said Evans, rubbing her chin in thought, we had just finished telling them the whole story and everyone was wondering what to do next

"Yeah, what are the werewolves doing in Hogwarts?" Remus asked clearly worried and you can hear the hint of fear and anger in his voice. If anyone knew how dangerous werewolves are its Remus plus the same werewolf that cause his lycanthropy and ruined his life is now involved in this mystery, I couldn't begin to know he's feeling.

"That too" said Lily Evans, Lily didn't have a clue about Remus curse and failed to notice the axisity that Remus must be going though "But if it's true about that magic you felt back there, then it looks like Voldermort and the vampires are playing with time again and I wouldn't be surprised if the werewolves are include"

"It's a bit risky though isn't it" said James "for the werewolves to start trouble in Hogwarts while Dumbledore is still around"

"It's a bit careless" I mumbled "but remember that the lamp went missing on our first day, then the tonight we felt the magic of the lamps it's officiously those who stolen it" _And my motorbike _

"True" said Remus "but what about Miss Rowling, she was meant to have the other lamp"

"I'll write her a letter" said James "I already have to write Peter one, so I might as well"

"And while Potter does that" Started Lily, picking up the list of werewolf names I wrote down for her "I'll try and find out exactly who these people are so we know who we're dealing with"

"What about me and Moony" I couldn't help ask

"Well we still need that book back from my father Hermione said it was important" said Remus "dad's not going to give it back willingly so we are going to steal it somehow and I might need your help with that Padfoot"

"Cool" I said, stealing from a teacher this was going to be fun, but I had one last question "But what are we going to do about Snape?"

"I wouldn't worry about him too much" said Lily her eyes glancing to the table "but still just be careful, he doesn't like you guys and he will try to get you into trouble" she sighed looking up from the table "look guys" she said meting each one of us in the eye "I know you enjoy taughting him but for this year please just stay out of his way, there is too much at stake here and for Snape's safety as well as our own"

"Got that Evans" James grinned using his promising smile, I was bit disappointed though, I had the prefect trick to pull on that Slytherin this year but suppose she's got a point, oh well…

**Snape **

"Severus Snape where have you been?!" Venetia Bone, head girl boomed as I wandered into the Slytherin common room. I saw Regulus and Paton either side of her everyone else minding their own business, Regulus had a face a worry yet relfe as he saw me, but Paton smirked knowing what a whole hell heap of trouble I was in, and now I was probably going to get myself into more trouble

"None of your business Bone!" I snapped

"I'm the head girl Mr Snape and you will address me with more curticy, now I will ask again where were you?"

"None of your business _Miss_ Bone" I smirked as I revised a few sniggers from the crowed

"ENOUGH!" Venetia Bone snapped and the whole room went silent "that's it of your back chat Mr Snape, you're lucky tonight's an important night for us Slytherin's or you will be in detention and we can't look bad in front of the Dark Lord"

"No we can't" I said, suddenly remembering how important this night is supposes to be

…

**Here you go, an extra long chapter for you guys to make up for the short one last time**. **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hopefully the next one should be out very soon. **

**Please review, I could use some feedback! **


	33. Forbidden floor a Forbidden Encounter

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 13: Forbidden floor a Forbidden Encounter **

**~Severus~ **

There was no point trying to wash the grease from my hair it will just make it worse, so I just ignore Paton's insults as I concentrate on looking my best in my second hand suit, trousers free of creases, jacket has no dust, shirt stain free, shoes have no mud…perfect.

I don't know why I was trying to look my best, maybe it's because I've had enough of Venetia Bone for one day and I didn't want her moaning about my untidiness, maybe I just wanted to distract myself from what happened today, or maybe I really just wanted to make a good first impression for the Dark Lord. I sighed, somehow the thought impressing Lord Voldermort felt bitter down my throat, if we are actually meeting the Dark Lord himself that is.

I don't really know the full details of what this is all about to be honest, so far the one with the most details is Venetia and probably Paton but that's just my guess. But what I do know for certain is that the Dark Lord wants a bunch of Slytherin's spying for him in the school, but only a select few will be chosen so we were pressured to look our best, even though if it were me to pick the best I would go on skill not who has the most expensive suit.

I followed Paton quietly to the Slytherin common room and it looks like we were the last to arrive. I moved away from Paton who was heading towards Venetia and stood with Regulus in the corner of the room who looked paler than usual and seem to find the button on his jacket very interesting.

"You ok Regulus?" I asked, a little concerned for my young friend, but I won't let him know that.

"I'm fine" he said putting on a smile which didn't fool me at all, I knew what this was about

"Look Regulus," I sighed, "you shouldn't go through with this if you're not ready, working for the Dark Lord you cannot quit without losing your life."

"But I am ready." Regulus's said sounding like a child who thought was ready to walk to school by himself when really inside they just want to prove to people they are not child anymore.

"You don't have to try and impress your family Regulus, it's your life don't let them push you into something you don't want to do." Ok maybe I did show too much concern for him more than I would have liked, but those Black's always got on my nerves. Thinking they are so great and powerful, that they can control everyone under their feet, write people off their precious family tree if they thought any different and not to mention that Sirius Black trying to hex me at every chance he gets. Although he was sorted into the enemy house he was really not much different to his family when it came to stepping all over other people.

"You don't understand Severus!" Regulus shot but not loud enough to cause a scene "you all ways complain about those Marauders and about that red head girl but really you don't know how lucky you are!"

That sunned me, Regulus carried on

"You're so cleaver, you're brilliant at spells and no one is as good as potions as you and you don't even have to try, you have so much talent and you don't have anyone to prove it too, no family pushing you to get top marks in all you're O.W.L's, no family expecting you work for the Dark Lord, no family wanting you to take up head of the house because of a traitorous older brother who walked out on us, you're life is a blesse compared to mine I'd rather be poor half-blood getting pranked on every day than a rich kid having to lie though his teeth so not to disgrace his parents!"

Regulus took a deep breath to calm himself down after his mini episode, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I've always known that there has always been pressure on the youngest Black but I would off thought he would be proud of being born into such a nobble family, but I guess the Black's aren't actually a loving family. I didn't know to react but I chose my last words very clearly

"You are Regulus Black, if anyone is going to be chosen tonight it's going to be you" I said slowly "so if you're not ready for this yet go to bed right now"

Regulus looked at me with teary eyes and nodded, It took all of me not to crack a smile in front of the boy

"Thanks Severus" he said gratefully "but one question, why are you doing this? Wanting to work for the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know" I confess "I maybe cleaver as you put it, but I don't what I want to do with my life, there is not much for a poor wizard such as me so I guess I'm hoping this will be a good opunity for me, to _prove_ myself, to feel important and for people to respect me"

Regulus nodded in understanding "You may be wearing a second hand suit Severus but no Slytherin will be as respected as you" with that he turned his back and walked to his dormitory slipping away from the crowed leaving his words spinning though my head…

Where we were heading, again I don't know, but you didn't think Lord Voldermort would pick his young followers in the Slytherin common room did you? Venetia Bone and Paton explained to us that we will leave the common room in small groups of six. This is because it was forbidden to wander the corridors at night and couldn't risk Filch seeing us _(Gosh does that man ever sleep). _We also didn't want to leave anyone behind and six was a good small even number so no one gets lost. But because of this small number it will take a while to get all the years four to seven to one place with only five Slytherin perfects and one Head Girl leading the way. We needed to set off quickly with all these crowds of Slytherin's, it didn't start till midnight and it had just gone past eleven.

I saw people were already making groups of six. Who should I go with? Usually I'd team up with Paton and Regulus if our years are mixed, but Paton had his job as prefect and Regulus had walked off.

"Excuse me," a polite voice called out behind me, "can't you find anyone to partner with?" I turned towards the voice and saw the year six prefect Esmeralda Cherry smiling at me. Esmeralda is one of last people you would expect to be in Slytherin, you would expect her to be in Hufflepuff like her sister. Esmerelda was so kind to everyone, worked hard and got along with even the Gryffindor's but you could tell she was not happy being in Slytherin.

"I'll be fine thank you," I said trying to put her off, I don't need help from a girl!

"Well if you say so," she said, "but there is group of five looking for one more person, if you join them I can take you up right now."

"Thank you." So I followed her to group of seven years to the corner of the room distancing themselves from the others, two girls and three boys. There were all a year older than me and they look bigger and stronger too.

"Ok if you would like to follow me," she said in a her usual polite manner and I followed her out the common room trying to keep as much distance from the group as possible.

The moving staircase was asleep this time of night; the only sound at all was the snoring of the portraits and our footsteps walking alone the stone floor. Some of the Slytherin's behind me looked a little nervous, looking behind their backs and into every dark corner, but I didn't mind the castle at night I've sneaked out loads of times at dead of night and never got caught, although I have narrowly escaped Filch and his cat on more than one occasion. Esmeralda's wand lit the way, keeping her wand down low in case of bumping into any teachers.

"Where are we going?" one of the girls in the group asked breaking the eerie silence.

"Shush," Esmeralda put her figures to her lips and whispered "Can you whisper next time, do want to wake up the portraits and risk one of them telling the teachers where we are?"

"Ok, clam down little Miss Perfect," the girl mumbled, "I'm just asking a question that probably everyone else is thinking."

"Yeah you might as well tell us now, since we are out of ear reach of all the younger years," one of the males said who was standing behind me. Esmeralda sighed,

"Well I would have thought it was obvious by now, we are heading towards the third floor."

"The third floor?" I asked in shock "I thought that was forbidden."

Suddenly one or two of the seven years broke out in giggles and I turned to give them my dangerous death glare but it was too dark to see who it was.

"Shush," Esmeralda said, this time in annoyance towards the back Slytherin's who were trying to contain their giggles. Then she gave me a sympathetic glace and kept walking, she seemed very worried about me recently.

"Have you never been on the third floor before?" one of giggling Slytherin boys came up behind me. I shook my head. I may have sneaked out for night time castle adventures now and then but I have never seen any reason to go up to the third floor. I have been tempted once or twice but I wanted to live another night.

Before the guy could say anything more Esmeralda suddenly stopped and I found that we have reached our destination.

Esmeralda opened the door with a small creak. I held my breath as we entered the dark room, the place was unkempt, every corner, piece of tiled floor, every gruesome statue was full of dust with old cobwebs hanging down. I felt a shiver run though me and I held my jacket tighter round me wishing that a brought my cloak with me instead.

We headed deeper in the forbidden floor the place getting colder with each step. I was rather relieved when we finally stopped; I admired the large round room that Esmeralda took us though. It looked like it was only place that had been used over the years, the floor look polished and new, there was no furniture at all, no windows, no other doors expect the one we just came through.

"Cherry," I addressed the prefect by her last name, "why are we here is this were the met…"

I turned and she was gone.

"Looks like she went to get the next lot of student's" said the said the same girl who given backchat to Esmeralda in the corridor, "Honestly, who does that little smart-ass think she is leaving us in this creepy place."

No one says anything else until more groups of Slytherin's entered this large room that was becoming smaller and smaller as each Slytherin entered… Looks like Lord Voldemort has a lot of followers.

I checked my watch, five minutes to twelve, almost time. I don't know how they did it but they managed to get everyone in just in time in small groups with only a few prefects, Paton looked worn out but he still put up a sly grin as he stood next to me, looking all confident saying that he was going to get chosen. I don't know about me though, do I even want to get chosen? That question lingered in my mind as black-purple dust swilled in the middle of the floor.

Slytherin's stumbled backwards making space as a figure appeared in the dark gloom, was this it? Was this Voldemort himself? A young man in a long black cape that trailed to the floor, with dark hair that hung over his unnaturally bright blue eyes stepped out, he was not the Voldemort that I pictured in my imagination but he did create an aura of magnitude and great power that made my knees buckle and made my head hurt like it was trying to restore some forgotten memory. The name Timoken formed in my mind…

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Severus is one of my favourite characters but after the next one we are back to our most beloved Marauders and learn who has travelled though time now. **

**I hope I kept Severus in character for you guys, I know he is usually shown as rude and a little arrogant in most fanfics but I wanted to change that a little, as a teenagers I don't think he would be rude to someone unless they did something back to him like with Venetia. I liked writing about Regulus he might start appearing more now**


	34. The Choosing

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 14: The choosing **

**~Severus~ **

"You're not the Dark Lord." Venetia Bone sneered as she pushed though the crowd of shocked Slytherins and stormed towards the tall man who just entered. "What are you doing here anyway?" Venetia continued "Some kind of messenger boy?" she laughed.

Big Mistake.

The tall figure snapped his head around to where Venetia's voice was coming from, shot out his hand and Venetia screamed in pain and buckled to her knees. Everyone gasped as Venetia wide eyed got back up unsteadily to her feet, no one went to help her as she moved back with her head down to the back of the crowd.

Everyone turned their attention back to the dark figure in fear, he didn't even have to use a wand or need to mutter a spell to hurt anyone of us, how powerful was he? The man smirked and tipped his head to one side, he was clearly enjoying seeing the terror on our faces (well not mine I hope).

"My name Timoken," his voice casual, as if nothing had happened, "I am the proud servant of Voldemort and in charge of vampires _and _werewolves that support him."

Werewolves? Does he mean the ones in the bathroom a few hours ago?

"I see many of you have come at this darkest hour in hope to serve the Dark One."

There were a few eager nods from the crowed some shuffling their feet quite nervously. "If you don't want to be here I highly suggest you leave now," Timoken said taking light steps around the circle of space he had, his voice now had a sharp edge to it, every word he said slowly sliced into our ears.

"Working for the Dark Lord is not the type of job were you can hand in your resignation form when you're bored, it's a lifelong service, and the only way out would be death, so you will not be seen as any less of if you leave right now."

The students glanced at each other nervously, of-course no one would leave we Slytherin's have too much pride it would be shameful if one of us backed out now so it looks like I'm stuck.

"Good," said Timoken he clapped his hands together, seeing that no one was leaving, "now we will waste no time and get on with the choosing." Timoken clicked this figures and black smoke formed and faded away revealing a large stone goblet.

"Is that the Goblet of fire?" one of the Slytherin girls asked from the front of crowd, for a second I thought Timoken was going to give her a similar pain as he had Venetia but he just grinned at the girl, showing his long pointed teeth.

"It's something similar," Timoken said, "but instead of choosing students to get themselves killed in a pointless tournament, this will decide on who has the honour of becoming the dark ones young follower."

Paton nudged me in the shoulder.

"And unlike the Goblet of Fire," Timoken continued, "you don't need to write your name on some slip of parchment, it took all you're names the second it arrived here, so no backing out now."

A few more students were looking more uncomfortable, some looked like they were actually going to be sick. Me? I just felt numb.

"There will be eight names," Timoken said ,"one boy and one girl from each year," he clicked his figures again and the goblet top suddenly burst into red and purple flames and a slip flew into Timken's hands and he read,

"Kate Camebe-Fourth Year", a long nosed, sharp faced girl pushed her way through the crowed and strolled over to Timoken, Timoken smirked and held his hand out, I didn't know what was going on, even Kate looked confused but held her own palm out on Timoken took her hand in a firm grip, she yelped and when he let go Kate looked down on her palm and her eyes widened and she went back to her friends at the back of crowd.

Timoken clicked his figures again and another parchment flew out. I won't bother going through all the names but when it finally came to year 6's my ears pricked up. I could see that Paton was getting excited. I would have told him to calm down if I was not trying to get my own nerves under control. What if my name doesn't get picked, if not I was still free and could always wait for another opportunity to serve the Dark Lord. But what if my name does come out, then I will have the honour of being one of the youngest working for Lord Voldemort, I would grow up and get a high rank, be trusted, be looked up to and be powerful Potter and Black will then have something to fear…me, but will I still have my freedom though?

"Paton Count-sixth year," Timoken read, my heart skipped a beat I looked over to Paton who was grinning like the mad man he was and quickly made his way to Timoken in a stride, Paton? Seriously? That arrogant toad? Well suppose I should be happy for him at least I don't have worry for my own life now.

The same had happened with Paton like Kate and others Timoken grasped Paton's hand in a tight grip and let go just as quickly and Paton made his way towards me will a happy expression, clutching his hand, what did he do to it? Anyway I didn't notice that the goblet had chosen another name until Timoken read out the name of the girl who will is our year.

"Esmeralda Cherry-sixth year" I couldn't help but gasp in shock and I wasn't the only one. Esmeralda was the last person you would expect who would work for the Dark Lord and she didn't look to happy about it and she wasn't the only one. The other tough six year girls who were bigger and more powerful than Esmeralda glared at her in jealously as she slowly made her ways to wards Timoken, not looking as confident as the others who had to get up, she look so pale I feared that she was going to faint right there, luckily she stood her ground and held her hand out to Timoken.

Paton whispered in my ear, "of all the Slytherin girls that goblet could have chosen why that mudblood?"

"What?" I whispered back, this was news to me, a Slytherin being born to muggle parents? Was that even possible, perhaps it was just a rumour because she wasn't liked. But I wonder…

I didn't see who the seventh year followers where, I didn't care anyway I knew I wasn't chosen so what did it matter. I didn't listen to Timoken's speech congratulating the new editions to the Death Eater family, I didn't see Timoken vanish the same was he appeared, I didn't recall Paton taking me and a group of other students back to our dorm rooms, I just had too much on my mind.

I was thinking about Esmeralda, Timoken, the Werewolves and those Marauders. I barely listened to Paton rabbiting on about how excited he was and how he will be Voldemort's right hand man (yeah if Voldemort can put up with a chatterbox kid whose ego is bigger than his own head, then I suppose he stands a chance).

"What did Timoken do to your hand" I asked cutting Paton off from his rabbiting

"Oh, I forgot," he laughed and held out his palm for me to see and I saw an ugly looking skull tattooed on his hand "I think it's some kind dark mark but for younger people, I'm surprised your name didn't come out Severus, oh well maybe next time."

To be honest I didn't feel disappointed about not being chosen, it was one less thing on my mind to think about after all.

Tomorrow, I will continue my spying mission on the Marauders and find out why they were so interested with the werewolves a few hours ago.

**James **

Midnight, and yet I was nowhere near sleeping. My brain just refused to rest so I went to my drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper, an envelope, a quill and ink bottle and began to compose my letter to Peter and Ms Rowling, it took a while to think up the words to write. I can't literally tell Peter what been happing in a letter, it's something to be told in person since he doesn't know anything about this whole adventure but Ms Rowling will have to know that the other lamp has been stolen and probably some poor unfortunate is lost in time again just like with what happened to Harry. But I started on Peter's letter first…

_Dear Wormtail _

_I have not heard from you for a while now, where are you? How come you are not at Hogwarts? I hope you are ok, me and the other Marauders are worried about you. We have had a strange summer and the school term just got stranger and I'm afraid to tell you in a letter in case it falls into the wrong hands. We have enemies now you see and we are in need of your help. _

_Please reply soon _

_Yours truly _

_Prongs _

Smiling in satisfaction at the finished letter I started on Ms Rowling's letter,

_Dear Ms R_

_Hope you've been ok, I will use only initials in this letter, in case it falls into the wrong hands. I'll get straight to the point. The lamp me and SB took is missing and werewolves have come to the school, we believe that the two are connected somehow. Also RL may have found a way to get back Annabeth it called the Moons Necklaces but RL's father has took the book, we are going to get it back but if u have any information on it that will be very useful. _

_Yours sincerely _

_JP _

Now to take them to the owlery! I quickly put the letters in separate envelopes and took my invisibility cloak from the bottom of my suitcase…Yeah I really need a better place to hide that thing.

I crept pass the sleeping forms of my two friends and the other Gryffindor boys and soon I was walking down the dark and eerie corridors with my invisibility cloak over me with a marauders map in one hand and my wand lighting the way with the other.

I've never walked down the Hogwarts corridors at night by myself before, I've always have at least one of the Marauders with me and I've only just noticed how creepy it can be without someone at you're side. I suddenly had this flashing image of a monster snatching me away and no one ever knew where I was and I will be just another first year rumour of the boy who was snatched in the dead of night.

'Stop it Potter!' my brain snapped 'you're a Gryffindor not a frightened Hufflepuff.'

With that on mind I hurried of to the owlery.

I had no trouble on the way to the owlery, I saw my owl sitting on the window sill as if she was expecting me, I patted her on the head affectionately and gave her the two letters and I watched as she swooped off into the night. With a satisfied grin I put the invisibility cloak back on and made my way to the Gryffindor common room, but when I glanced at the Marauders map I saw six names just coming though the corridor on the right and I saw that Severus Snape was one of them along with that friend of his Paton Count. What are a group of Slytherin's doing wandering around Hogwarts this late at night? This was one of the hundred times I was grateful for the invisibility cloak as I saw they were heading towards me. They passed me, a small group of dark figures that could only belong to Slytherin's.

I recognised Snape instantly he looked like he was in some kind of daze, in normal circumstance I would have hexed him while he wasn't expecting it. But of course these aren't normal circumstances, the Slytherin's are up to something, something bad.

I will repot this to the others in the morning.

But as soon as the Slytherin's where out of sight a new name appeared on the corridor and it must have been there the whole time and I've only just noticed, the person seemed to be standing a few paces away from me. I turned but I saw no one, I looked at the map again and the name of the person took me by surprise, surely the map had a glitch in it or something but the map never lies…

The name read

_James Potter _

I moved towards the empty space where this so called James Potter is meant to be I reached my hand out of my cloak and hit something hard and heard a voice,

"Hey!" it shouted "watch out Granddad!"

Like that I threw the cloak off me and pulled at the person who had spoken who also seemed to have an invisibility cloak. I pulled it off him and right in front stood a boy who looked about my age, seriously it was like looking at a reflection, he had my messy black hair, my brown eyes and my glasses but he wore a cheeky smile on his face that would probably put even Sirius's smirk to shame.

"Hey Granddad" He said to me "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you."

**I would like to thank elijahlover for giving me the idea of introducing the next Generation. I hope it became a nice surprise to everyone.**

**I would also like to thank Guest for those small one line comments I get, thanks a lot It makes me happy that some enjoys my writing. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up though, collage is getting on my back and with Christmas coming its time to get busy, it just depends if I get any more nice review ;) **


End file.
